La ironia del destino
by Nahiara1204
Summary: Harry comienza el verano deprimido por la muerte de Sirius,pero pronto esto mismo sera la razon que le de fuerza para enfrentar lo que se avecina. Junto con sus amigos y otros que no lo eran se prepara para el encuentro final con Lord Voldemort.
1. Verano con los Dursley

Capitulo 1 " Verano con los Dursley"

La mayoría de los londinenses creian que la zona de Little Whinging era ideal para criar la familia lejos de los bullicios de la ciudad

La mayoría de los londinenses creían que la zona de Little Whinging era ideal para criar la familia lejos de los bullicios de la ciudad. Era una zona residencial, llenas de familias aparentemente perfectas, vecinos dedicados, con niños jugando en las aceras…en pocas palabras perfecta. La calle Privet Drive a primera vista daba la misma sensación de tranquilad que la zona que la caracterizaba, pero en verdad, esa calle guardaba muchos secretos y la mayoría estaban en conocimiento de los habitantes del numero 4. Los Dursley.

La familia estaba formada por el Sr. Vernon Dursley, su esposa Petunia y su hijo Dudley, una familia modelo. Dentro del número cuatro vivía también el sobrino de la señora Dursley, Harry Potter, y aunque era en apariencia un muchacho normal (aunque algo delgado y ojeroso), poseía cualidades que lo hacían distinto del resto o como su tía prefería decir lo hacían "anormal". Harry Potter era mago, y uno muy bueno, sin embargo los acontecimientos del último año lo tenían por voluntad propia encerrado en su habitación, tirado sobre su cama, sin ganas de seguir adelante.

A pesar de que sus tíos no eran lo que se dice…..muy humanos con el, estaban preocupados. Si, preocupados de que algunos "como el" o "de su calaña" (es decir magos) aparecieran por ahí y los culparan por que el muchacho se negaba a probar bocado además de que los vecinos los vieran y pensaran que andaban en cosas raras.

-Muchacho, mas te vale de que cuando venga a retirar la bandeja del almuerzo este vacía, no quiero a algunos de tu calaña por aquí! – grito tía Petunia

-No hay problema – contesto Harry desde la cama y se giro a mirar la pared.

Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse se giro hacia Hedwing, su lechuza blanca como la nieve, y le dijo

-Mira Hed, tienes fruta para almorzar…

La lechuza aulo en aprobación a lo que decía su amo. El muchacho se volteo nuevamente hacia la pared y su mente volvió otra vez a la escena que lo torturaba desde el fin del año escolar. Sirius cayendo a través del velo, el queriéndolo alcanzar…Lupin sujetándolo impidiéndole que lo alcance.

No podía evitar sentir la culpa en su corazón, si tan solo hubiese sabido esperando,…si hubiese abierto el regalo de Sirius…si hubiera., siempre el si hubiera; otra cosa que no entendía era el por que su padrino había cedido a las burlas de Snape, no necesitaba probar que no era cobarde, todos ellos sabían que no lo era.

Así habían pasado los días desde que Harry arribo del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, no contestaba las lechuzas que le enviaban sus amigos, no comía y casi no dormía porque cuando lo hacia lo atormentaban terribles pesadillas. En otras palabras se estaba dejando vencer por la tristeza.

Mientras la escena se repetía en su cabeza, noto que algo pasaba, todos se detenían, el miro para todos lados y de repente no había nadie. Su corazón se aceleraba, buscaba algún indicio que le indicara que sucedía pero solo estaban el y el velo, que ondeaba entre los susurros que inundaban el lugar. Mientras pensaba que hacer una voz conocido llego a sus oídos:

-Harry…-dijo la vos quedadamente

Su corazón se paralizo como todo su ser, no podía ser, era imposible escucharlo y a la vez lo necesitaba tanto.

-Sirius?...- se animo a preguntar luego de unos segundos– Donde estas Sirius…?

-Aquí Harry….

Siguió el sonido de la voz y lo vio parado junto al arco que se lo había llevado, estaba vestido como la ultima vez que lo había visto, su pelo negro y brillante y esos ojos grises, esos ojos que contenían la mirada que tanto añoraba. Corrió sin darse cuenta siquiera de que lo estaba haciendo, llego hasta su padrino y lo abrazo, lo abrazo con todo su amor y su dolor mientras aspiraba ese olor que le llenaba el alma, el olor de Sirius Black. Mientras se separaban el miro los profundos ojos verdes de su ahijado y dijo:

-Harry, he venido a ti esta noche porque no puedo descansar mientras tu, que eres lo mas preciado que me había quedado en vida, se esta dejando morir. Oh, Harry! lamento tanto tener que haberte dejado solo otra vez.

-Sirius, perdóname –las palabras se atropellaban por salir- fue mi culpa lo que paso…. te extraño tanto y me siento tan solo sin ti….

- No Harry, no tienes que pensar bajo ningún concepto que lo que paso es tu culpa. Me fui como quería, peleando y no por cualquier cosa si no por ti, el hijo del que era como mi hermano, mi ahijado.

-Pero si yo…

- Escúchame – lo corto- se que es lo que te has estado preguntando y déjame decirte que no vine aquí esa noche para demostrarle a nadie que era valiente, aunque debo reconocer que los comentarios de Snivellus me molestaban, vine al departamento de Misterios por ti, por lo mucho que significas para mi.

- Oh, Sirius te necesito tanto….

- Lo se mi niño, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, pero debo seguir es hora de que lo haga y para ello debes dejarme partir.

- Es tan difícil, todo lo que tenia lo he perdido…- su vos se apagaba, mientras luchaba para no llorar

- Te estas olvidando de tus amigos Harry – su tono era severo pero a la vez comprensivo – ellos son tu familia

Luego de un momento de silencio el ojiverde pregunto trémulamente.

- Volveré a verte, aunque sea en sueños...?

- No lo se – la voz de Sirius se quebró al finalizar la frase, tomo aire lentamente y continuo –… pero yo siempre estaré en tu corazón y como te dijo Dumbledore alguna vez, la gente que amamos no nos abandona nunca. Debes recordarlo

- Yo….- sentía que no podía hablar -…Gracias por hacer esto – comenzó a sentir las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Sin haberlo notado había bajado la cara porque el mejor amigo de su padre le tomaba el mentón hasta encontrarse con sus ojos.

- Hay algo mas Harry…-Inhalo despacio y prosiguió –Pasaran cosas mas adelante, cosas que requerirán de toda tu fortaleza mental y psicológica. Debes recordar que hay cosas por las que vale la pena morir y que el fin debe hacer honor a los medios y viceversa.

-No entiendo, que quieres decir….

-Ya lo harás – pronuncio con un hilo de vos Sirius – Ahora debo irme. Recuerda quien eres y como llegaste hasta aquí. Tienes gente que te ama Harry, en este mundo y en otro. Confía en ellos. Confía en Dumbledore, debes perdonarlo Harry, todos nos equivocamos y sobre todo confía en tu corazón el siempre te guiara.

El joven no aguanto mas y abrazo a su padrino nuevamente mientras decía gracias en un susurro apagado y de pronto todo era oscuridad, se estaba despertando y mientras lo hacia escucho un suave y lejano "gracias a ti". Abrió los ojos. Su habitación estaba a oscuras, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado pero si sabia lo que tenía que hacer. Se levanto, tomo la bandeja del almuerzo que seguía junto a la puerta y se dedico a comer despacio algo de fruta, ya que su estomago estaba encogido por la falta de alimento. Cuando se sacio dejo el resto en la jaula de Hedwing, para luego tomar dirección hacia su escritorio en el que reposaban las cartas de sus amigos, y las comenzó a responder.

Después de enviar a su lechuza con las respuestas, se perdió en sus pensamientos… en lo que había dicho su padrino, algo ocurriría…pero que?, tendría que ver con Voldemort?, estaría cerca la hora del encuentro final?... Un golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

- Me alegra que hayas recapacitado y comido algo – dijo la voz de su tía secamente y luego de un segundo continuo – puedes bajar a cenar – algo le decía a Harry que internamente que ella no deseaba que lo hiciera.

- No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí, todavía estoy lleno por el almuerzo – trato de sonar lo mas gentil posible.

- Como quieras pero luego….-se detuvo de pronto mirando a lo lejos y antes de que Harry pudiera girar dijo bruscamente -…que esos bicharracos no ensucien nada y que tampoco hagan ruido.

Mientras Harry giraba escucho la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas. Por el horizonte se veían dos lechuzas, una más grande que la otra. Reconoció enseguida a la suya y el punto diminuto que era Pig, la lechuza de su mejor amigo. Abrió la ventana y las dejo pasar. Hedwing educadamente le extendió su pata mientras que Pig revoloteaba por la habitación.

Tomo la carta de su blanca lechuza y ella lo pico suavemente para saludarlo, luego se dedico a perseguir a la hiperactiva lechuza de su amigo que parecía muy feliz de que nuevamente fuera recibida bien por Harry (el la había ignorado cada vez que venia, solo le sacaba la carta y volvía a acostarse), cuando por fin la atrapo y pudo tomar la carta, la pequeña se poso junto a Hedwing que la miraba con severa reprobación por el espectáculo montado por la minúscula ave.

La primera carta era de Hermione y la otra era de Ron. Tomo la de el primero y la leyó.

_Harry:_

_Hermano, estoy feliz de que por fin hayas contestado, estaba preocupado bueno todos lo estábamos aunque la que peor estaba era Ginny, me estaba volviendo loc,o quería que te llamara por el feletono, estaba a punto de ceder cuando apareció Hed. Por otro lado déjame decirte que mi madre le pidió permiso a Dumbledore para que pases tu cumpleaños con nosotros y el nos autorizo, que así mañana vamos por ti alrededor de las 17hs. Estate listo._

Su cumpleaños?, Harry había olvidado con todo lo ocurrido que en dos días cumpliría 16 años y se sintió inmensamente agradecido de que los Wesley hayan pensado en el y por fin tendría un cumpleaños con la gente que amaba. Continúo leyendo.

_Bueno, nos vemos mañana, veras que bien lo pasamos este verano.__ Hermione vendrá también. Cuídate, Ron_

Más contento abrió la carta de Hermione.

_Querido Harry:_

_Que bueno que estés bien!! Estaba tan preocupada, me escribió Ron para decirme que mañana irán por ti, yo llegare para tu cumpleaños y me quedare lo que queda del verano. Estoy nerviosa por que tienen que llegar los TIMOS, se que me equivoque en algunas cosas! …ya veremos como nos fue. Nos vemos pronto. _

_Con cariño, Hermione._

Había olvidado también los TIMOS, estaba seguro de que Historia de la Magia la había desaprobado y realmente dudaba que Snape lo hubiera aprobado con un Supera las Expectativas en Pociones. Dejo esos pensamientos a un lado y comenzó a pensar en como serian sus vacaciones. Sintió una punzada cuando pensó en Ginny, pero decidió ignorarla seguro que era su imaginación. Sintió como el cansancio le ganaba y dando por finalizado el día decidió dormir, esperando soñar por primera vez en mucho tiempo con partidos de Quidditch y al mismo tiempo agradeciendo a Sirius la paz que ahora lo inundaba.

--+--+--

_**Espero que haya gustado... :(. Prometo actualizar pronto...!! Recuerden que es mi primer fics**_


	2. La Madriguera

Cap 2 "La Madriguera"

Despertó desorientado, no sabia donde estaba y mucho menos recordaba la fecha sin embargo de pronto lo inundaron los pensamientos y acontecimientos del día anterior provocando que saltara de la cama para asearse, desayunar algo y comenzar a empacar todas sus pertenencias en el baúl del colegio, ya que por suerte no volvería hasta el próximo verano. En su interior Harry Potter se sentía con suerte, una suerte que últimamente lo tenía abandonado.

La mañana paso sin mayores complicaciones, cuando bajo a desayunar lo miraron con el desagrado habitual, cuando dijo que lo vendrían a buscar escucho el repetido sermón de tío Vernon sobre esa gente, su apariencia y su manía de destruir cosas, aunque noto la tranquilidad que les brindaba a los Dursley que el se fuera ese mismo día, es mas Harry estaba seguro que su tío deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que algo ocurriera y su "estimado sobrino" no volviera.

Cuando regreso a su habitación comenzó a empacar, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al ver el espejo de doble cara de su padrino pero hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y prosiguió lo mas alegre posible.

Sentado de manera que la ventana le permitiera ver la calle pero no le permitiera ver a sus vecinos lo que estaba haciendo (limpiando su preciada Saeta de Fuego) espero que su escolta lo fuera a buscar.

A las cinco en punto Harry escucho el timbre, maldijo por lo bajo por haberse distraído pensando en los partidos de Quidditch que jugaría y en la cara de Malfoy al ser derrotado. Dejo la escoba sobre la cama y salio corriendo, bajo los escalones de dos en dos mientras escuchaba al tío Vernon murmurar cosas como "presentarse en esas fachas", vio el cabello de Tonks, y luego la siluetas de Remus y Ojo Loco. Por fin llego al final de bendita escalera

- Profesor Lupin, no sabría que vendría usted – trato de sonar casual, pero la verdad era que no esperaba que el ultimo amigo de su padre estuviera ahí ya que Sirius había sido también una gran perdida para el Licántropo.

- Hola Harry, como estas? – Las palabras sonaron un tanto…contenidas?

- Hola Harry-dijo Tonks – Tu baúl esta listo?

- Si, esta en mi habitación

- Voy por el- dijo despreocupadamente y comenzó a subir la escalera bajo la inquisidora mirada de tío Vernon.

- Harry – Dijo Moody

El asintió con su cabeza. Harry noto por primera vez que su tía y su primo estaban ausentes en la escena aunque inmediatamente recordó que habían ido a visitar a un medico nutricionista nuevo, ya que Tía Petunia no entendía como su retoño no bajaba nada de peso con la dieta impuesta por el medico anterior (claro que ella no sabia que Dudley solía escaparse y comprar un gran surtido de dulces que escondía en su habitación y Harry escuchaba comer por las noches).

Listo, guarde tu escoba dentro Harry- Tonks bajaba arrastrando el baúl con una mano y la jaula en la otra. Harry se apresuro a agradecer y ayudarle.

Salieron enseguida y el moreno se percato de que había un auto esperándolos en la puerta. Como si Remus leyera su mente contesto

-El Ministerio – comento como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo – ahora quieren hacer buena letra…

-Me imagino – arrastro las palabras el muchacho

Subieron al auto mientras Moody colocaba el baúl atrás. Conducía un hombre vestido con un traje negro que Harry no vio a la cara por que nunca volteo. El trayecto fue en silencio y el muchacho no se atrevió a romperlo. Al cabo de unas horas estaban en la puerta de la Madriguera.

La Sra. Wesley lo esperaba en la puerta. Mientras el bajaba y se dirigía hacia ella escucho que Remus sacaba el baúl y la jaula. De pronto se sintió aprisionado en el abrazo de la madre de Ron, que lo apretaba como si hubiese pensado que no volvería a ir a su casa.

-Estas bien, Harry? – pronuncio cariñosamente – seguro que tienes hambre, entra que te sirvo algo para que cenes. Los muchachos están en la habitación de Ron

El joven entro y la escolta fue detrás de el. Remus le paso su equipaje y fue hacia la cocina donde ya estaban Tonks y Ojo loco. Harry subió las escaleras y fue hacia la habitación de su compañero. Abrió la puerta y como el año anterior, se sintió dentro de otros brazos que lo estrujaban también de una manera atípica.

-Harry! Que bueno, había estado tan preocupada. – una vez liberado del abrazo miro a su amiga a los ojos y vio cierta aprehensión en ellos, por un momento se sintió enojado pero recoció al instante que había sido por su comportamiento que todos lo veían como si fuera a romperse.

-Gracias Hermione, hace mucho que llegaste?

-No, llegue hace un rato.

La castaña se corrió de lugar para darle paso a Harry y este pudiera saludar al resto de sus amigos. Dentro de la habitación estaban Ron, Fred, George y para…algún sentimiento distinto al del resto…Ginny. Todos sonrieron al verlo, aunque la pequeña pelirroja se mezclo por un instante con su cabello.

-Hola Harry! Que bueno verte! – pronunciaron al unísono los gemelos Wesley

- Hola… Harry – las palabras de Ginny salieron casi como un susurro, el sonrió sinceramente mirándola a los ojos, lo que provoco otro ataque de color en ella.

- Hermano, que bueno que llegaste – dijo Ron acercándose a su amigo y para su asombro abrazándolo.

Percibió la tranquilidad que le trasmitía su mejor amigo e internamente agradeció el gesto. Se escucho a la señora Wesley gritar que bajaran a cenar y así lo hicieron. La cena fue tranquila, entre comentarios de lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico, ya que Harry no tenia idea de nada y la inquietud injustificada de Hermione de no haber pasado sus TIMOS. Lo mas relevante que se entero el moreno, era el cambio de ministro, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo decían todos y mientras escuchaba a Moody decir que seguramente era el silencio antes de la tormenta no pudo evitar pensar en lo que dijo Sirius, Harry tenia la certeza de que algo ocurriría no obstante lo inquietaba no saber cuando.

Todos fueron enviados a la cama por una agotada Molly Wesley, que se había pasado la cena deteniendo los intentos de los gemelos de utilizar a su hermano como conejillo de Indias, claro esta, que sin su conocimiento.

Harry compartía, como siempre, la habitación con Ron. Cuando todos se fueron a sus respectivas camas, el pelirrojo se incorporo en la suya y mirando de frente a su amigo, tomo aire y dijo:

- Quiero saber como estas…se que no siempre hemos hablado muy profundamente pero se lo que era…- aspiro para tomar fuerza y lo mas firme que su vos le permitió continuo-…Sirius para ti.

Miro a su amigo frente a el, preguntándole sinceramente por su estado y se dio cuenta de que su padrino tenia tanta razón cuando dijo que ellos eran su familia.

- Al principio…-su vos era poco mas que un susurro, antes de continuar escucho que la puerta se abría y Hermione pasaba por ella. Está miro a Ron y el asintió con la mirada. Harry se dio cuenta de que habían estado preocupados y hablado entre ellos. Esto le dio mas fuerza.

- Al principio… -repitió un poco mas fuerte que la vez anterior – me dolía respirar, sentí que no merecía estar aquí y que no era justo que me arrebataran lo único que tenia.

Ellos lo miraban en silencio, expectantes.

- Las pesadillas me volvían loco, pero fue de esa manera que encontré la paz que necesitaba…

Hermione abrió la boca pero se arrepintió, al segundo pronuncio suavemente – Como…?

Harry les contó su sueño, sus amigos no interrumpieron en ningún momento. Al final, después de un breve silencio Hermione hablo.

- Tendremos que tener cuidado….la guerra nos alcanza y no vamos a poder huir de ella.

- Hay algo mas, algo que no les dije el año pasado, pero ahora necesito que lo sepan. – los miro tratando de buscar las mejores palabras para expresar un presagio de muerte…. – la profecía, Dumbledore me la dijo…

- Pero como podía saberla el.. – dijo un muy asombrado Ron

- A el fue al que se la dijeron cuando fue hecha

- y que dice – la voz de Hermione mostraba una inseguridad tan impropia de ella

Tomando aire lentamente pronuncio las palabras

"_El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca. . . nacido de aquellos que lo han burlado tres veces, nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo. . . y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un Poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce... y uno debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno puede vivir mientras que el otro sobreviva. . . El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro nacerá mientras el séptimo __mes este muriendo. . ."_

El pánico se adueño de sus amigos, Hermione esta paralizada y Ron estaba tan consternado que no parpadeaba.

- Harry….-dijo de pronto y muy lentamente Hermione- vamos a superarlo, juntos, si tienes que vencer, estaremos a tu lado…

- Será así – pronuncio Ron, con tanta seguridad que Harry sintió que un peso desaparecía de su alma, sus amigos, sus hermanos estaban con el y lo estarían hasta el final.

Cuando Harry Potter se acostó esa noche, lo hizo sabiendo que no todo estaba perdido, que todavía había esperanza.

Sintió como alguien lo zarandeaba, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Hermione muy despierta y con Ron muy dormido.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!! – dijo su amiga y le entrego un paquete prolijamente envuelto.

- Si amigo, feeeeliz…Cumpleaaaaños!- dijo su amigo entre bostezos, dándole también un paquete.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, así se podía cambiar. Cuando bajo se encontró que en la esquina de la mesa de la cocina había varios paquetes amontonados. Sus regalos. Un suéter de la Sra. Weasly y algunos dulces, sortilegios de los gemelos, Lupin había enviado un libro de defensa y Tonks un kit de mantenimiento para escobas (cosa que agradeció, el suyo casi estaba acabado), Moody le regalo un chivatoscopio nuevo y Kinsgley un manual introductorio para aurores. También estaban los usuales calcetines estrafalarios de Dobby y un retrato de ellos tres y Hagrid por parte de este ultimo. Se apresuro a abrir los regalos que llevaba en la mano. Primero tomo el de Ron, que resulto ser un vale de compras para la tienda de artículos de Quidditch y el de Hermione un libro de las nuevas y mejores estrategias de Quidditch. Aunque estaba muy feliz noto que no estaba el regalo de Ginny, tal vez no tendría dinero o tal vez lo había olvidado y fue a sentarse a desayunar con una sensación de tristeza que no entendía.

Luego de un suculento desayuno, decidió dejar sus regalos en la habitación de Ron. Cuando iba hacia allí Ginny salio de la suya y lo llamo.

- Harry, quiero darte mi regalo, no quise hacerlo abajo para no apenarte. – Tomo un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo y completamente ruborizada se lo entrego.

Como pudo, Harry dejo todo a un lado en el piso y tomo el regalo. Sentía algo en su interior que lo hacia sentir mas feliz que hace rato, ella no se había olvidado solo no había querido molestarlo. Cuando lo desenvolvió, resulto ser un hermoso y delicado dije que tenia un fénix con las alas desplegadas. Sintió como una agradable sensación lo recorría por completo, era un regalo tan hermoso. No lo había esperado.

- Elegí el fénix por que creo que te representa a la perfección…- su voz era suave y melodiosa -…siempre resurges de las cenizas.

El la miro a los ojos y murmuro algo que sonó a gracias. Ella solo sonrió y se retiro nuevamente a su habitación. Cuando Harry reacciono estaba solo en el pasillo mirando una puerta cerrada, se coloco el dije y continuo su camino.

Los días en la Madriguera pasaron muy rápido entre partidos de Quidditch, desnogmizacion del jardín, descansos en la hierba, juegos de ajedrez o Snap explosivo. El acontecimiento que destaco fue la llegada de los TIMOS, aunque para asombro de todos Harry y Ron aprobaron con muy buenas notas. Hermione comprobó que no se había equivocado como pensaba y estaba eufórica. Otra cosa que noto Harry pero estoicamente decidió ignorar fue que se encontró a si mismo mirando a Ginny mas de una vez, cuando reaccionaba enseguida cambiaba hacia otro lugar. Para otra persona esto no paso desapercibido y juro que durante el año haría algo para que esos dos terminaran como debían (claro que su cabello no era rojo). El señor Weasly pasaba mucho tiempo en el Ministerio haciendo esto que Harry casi no lo viera.

Cuando quisieron acordar ya estaban casi finalizando Agosto, la Sra. Weasly acompaño a todos al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus libros y elementos necesarios. Aunque Harry noto que había aurores por todos lados, ahora el era algo preciado para el Ministerio. El nuevo Ministro no quería que la única persona que detuvo al que no debe ser nombrado una vez tuviera un accidente.

La mañana del primero de Septiembre paso entre baúles y jaulas. Cuando estuvieron listos cargaron el equipaje en dos autos que el ministerio les ofreció a los Weasly para el traslado. Fueron acompañados por aurores, dos de ellos eran Kinsgley y Tonks. Pasaron al anden 9 ¾ justo a tiempo. Se despidieron de todos y se acomodaron listos para comenzar el nuevo año escolar.

_**Esas fachas: quiere decir mal vestidos, o vestidos inapropiadamente.**_

**_Creo que mejoro, es hasta que le tome la mano a esto de escribir...jaja_**

**_Nos vemos pronto_**


	3. Comienzo de las Clases

_Los personajes no son mios..._

Capitulo 3 "Comienzo de las Clases"

El viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts fue perfecto. Harry viajo todo el tiempo en compañía de Neville, Luna y Ginny dado que Ron Y Hermione al ser prefectos solo los acompañaban después de sus rondas. Jugaron Snap explosivo y ajedrez mágico (con Ron como ganador). Contaron sus aventuras del verano y comieron ranas de chocolate. Cuando quisieron acordar ya se encontraban llegando al colegio. Se cambiaron por turnos y bajaron sin prisa.

Ron y Hermione se dedicaron a guiar a los alumnos de primer año hasta Hagrid, los otros fueron a conseguir un carruaje. En el camino saludaron al profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y notaron que la cantidad de alumnos nuevos era inferior a otros años. Harry no culpo a los padres por querer a sus hijos con ellos, pero para el, más seguros estaban con Dumbledore que en sus casas.

La selección de los alumnos resulto con cinco para Gryffindor, tres para Hufflepuff, cuatro Ravenclaws y cuatro Slytherins. El banquete fue como siempre, delicioso. Harry y sus amigos y compañeros compartieron sus actividades de los meses fuera del colegio entre risas y bromas.

Estaba comiendo muy tranquilo cuando Harry reparo en la mesa de Slytherin, mas concisamente en Draco Malfoy. El moreno lo noto ojeroso, callado y…si, de cierta manera separado del resto; como si no lo tomaran en cuenta. Hasta Crabble y Goyle no lo secundaban. Recordó que no recibió su habitual visita en el vagón del tren mostrándose altanero y soberbio. Volvió a dirigir su mirada y vio que solo Pansy Parkinson estaba hablando con él. Después averiguaría que pasaba. Se giro hacia el resto para prestar atención a las conversaciones de sus amigos y sin reconocerlo, mirar un poco a Ginny.

Antes de terminar la cena Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y hablo con vos fuerte y clara.

- Primero que todo quiero darle la bienvenida a todos, decidí no hablar al comienzo de la cena para que podamos dialogar mas tranquilos y con los estómagos repletos – hizo una breve pausa y continuo- como siempre debo comunicarles que el Bosque Prohibido esta prohibido para todos los alumnos – Harry sonrió cuando miro al trío de Gryffindor – también nuestro conserje, el Sr. Filch tiene en su poder las listas de todos los elementos prohibidos. – Esto ultimo lo dijo observando a los gemelos detenidamente (El los había dejado regresar al colegio con la condición que rindieran sus exámenes a la brevedad para poder continuar su séptimo año y realizar los EXTASIS) – Ahora, tengo el agrado presentar al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO), algunos ya lo conocían, el Sr. Remus Lupin. – Harry no entendió por que no lo había visto antes sin embargo se alegro de tenerlo ahí; Hermione contesto su pregunta al comentar que no se encontraba sentado en la mesa de los profesores durante el banquete habiendo ingresado al comedor hacia unos minutos – démosle un caluroso aplauso de bienvenida y regreso – luego del bullicio prosiguió – Ahora hablemos de temas no tan agradables, como todos saben Lord Voldemort – un murmullo generalizado de horror recorrió el salón – ha regresado, debemos estar unidos para enfrentar la adversidad y así salir victoriosos. Ahora si, vamos todos a dormir que mañana nos espera un día repleto de actividades.

Harry despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Los demás integrantes de la habitación todavía continuaban en los brazos de Morfeo. Se apresuro a ducharse y para esperar a Ron se dedico a leer el libro que le regalo Hermione para su cumpleaños. Cuando bajaron a la sala común una castaña muy impaciente los aguardaba para salir con destino al Gran Comedor.

Tomaron asientos todos juntos y se dedicaron a desayunar tranquilamente (aunque Ron trago literalmente todo lo que tenia en frente). Momentos antes de terminar se acerco la profesora McGonagall con los nuevos horarios y se los entrego a la prefecta. Hermione se apresuro a repartirlos.

Para decepción de los muchachos, los lunes no prometían más que dolores de cabeza. Comenzaban con Historia de la Magia y continuaban con doble clase de pociones.

-Mira, tenemos una hora libre antes del almuerzo los jueves y una los viernes a ultima hora! – exclamo un resignado Harry.

- A veces creo que nos cobran de esta manera todas las reglas que hemos roto ….a quien se le ocurre poner a ese fantasma primero y a Snape después..! – comento un enfadado Ron – Como si nunca hubiéramos salvado el colegio a cambio – esto lo dijo como si fuera algo común que los alumnos hicieran lo que ellos habían hecho.

Tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia el salón de clases.

La mañana trascurrió lenta, demasiado lenta para el gusto de los amigos. Para no perder la costumbre Snape les quito 20 puntos; de los cuales 10 fueron a causa de Harry por el solo hecho de no prestar atención adecuadamente, según el profesor; otros 5 por Ron que al quejarse de la injusticia cometida a su amigo y los últimos 5 gracias a Neville que se asusto del grito de Snape al quitarle los puntos a Ron e hizo estallar su caldero.

Al finalizar la clase y luego de los todos los insultos conocidos por el pelirrojo, se dirigieron a almorzar, tal vez se les quitara el mal humor.

- Notaron como nadie hablaba con Malfoy?- pregunto Harry

- Es mas, creo que ni siquiera Snape se acerco a su caldero. Algo ocurre, Malfoy siempre fue un consentido del profesor – Hermione pronunciaba esto mientras se acomodaba para almorzar.

- Ya averiguaremos, ahora comamos que ese hurón no me arruinara el almuerzo – dicho esto el pelirrojo se dedico a comer dos patas de pollo al mismo tiempo.

- Nadie arruina tu almuerzo Ron – dijo el moreno mientras el también tomaba una pata.

La tarde continúo sin contratiempos y cuando quisieron acordar ya se encontraban a dos semanas desde el inicio de clases, todo esto gracias a las clases y los trabajos encomendados por los profesores que parecían querer que los alumnos desde el inicio de clases se prepararan para los exámenes.

Una tarde mientras Harry se dirigía al despacho de la Prof. McGonagall, se cruzo con un grupo de Slytherin en un pasillo. Estos no lo vieron por que estaban ocupados molestando a alguien más. El ojiverde retrocedió unos pasos y se quedo detrás de la esquina para no ser visto. No fue hasta después de unos minutos que se dio cuenta de que el que estaba siendo amedrentado no era otro que Draco Malfoy.

- El profesor Snape no podra cubrirte por siempre Malfoy! – escupió un muchacho que Harry creía era de séptimo y tenia parentesco con un troll

- Saca tus sucias manos de mi túnica….-arrastro el rubio con desprecio – no importa lo que tu digas, jamás estarás a la altura de los Malfoy

- Los Malfoy son historia, el señor Tenebroso los ha sentenciado. Solo tu tía tiene su aprobación – esta vez fue Blaise Zabini el que hablo

Malfoy se libero de las pesadas manos del muchacho y apunto con su varita

- No seas idiota, sabes bien que no te haremos nada. El señor Tenebroso le encargo a tu tía que haga desaparecer a tu madre si no te unes a nosotros antes de fin de mes. – El capitán del equipo de Quidditch fue al decir esto hizo un gesto para que todos se retiraran.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el otro lado de donde se encontraba Harry, este vio como Pansy se rezagaba y hablaba en algo más que un susurro.

- Por favor Draco, debes hacerlo. Sabes que no tienes escapatoria. Quien te ayudara?...el viejo loco del director?...por favor debes……..

- Vamos Pansy, déjalo ahora. Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer – Blaise volvió sobre sus pasos y tomo a Pansy de un brazo y la arrastro con el.

- Lo siento Draco…. – escucho el moreno que decía la muchacha mientras continuaba su camino. El no sabia que hacer, ahora todo tenía mas sentido pero no se animaba a salir y que Draco lo viera. Sabía que de ser así el orgullo del rubio lo arruinaría todo. Pero que hacer….?

- Jamás me uniré a el. – Draco arrastro las palabras mientras miraba al grupo que doblaba por otro corredor para después el mismo seguir el mismo camino.

Harry salio de su escondite y siguió su camino hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. No podía dejar de pensar que algo en su corazón le decía que había escuchado esa conversación por alguna razón en especial. Decidió que no era momento, después vería que hacer. Golpeo la puerta y la Prof. de Transformaciones lo invito a pasar. El llego hasta su escritorio y ella le extendió una pequeña caja de madera. Como el joven no atinaba a hacer nada, ella lo insto a que la abriera. La felicidad se adueño del moreno; dentro de la caja se hallaba una placa dorada, con letras grabadas. Las letras decían "Capitán".

- Espero que este año la copa continué en mi vitrina, es una excelente decoración para mi despacho – decía la Prof. mientras le enseñaba a Harry la puerta. – Comenzaran los entrenamientos en dos semanas. Hasta luego Potter.

Harry solo atino a realizar un asentimiento leve con su cabeza. La noticia lo había tomado desprevenido. Tendría que arreglar los horarios, ver como estaba el equipo, cargar con las decisiones, hacerse cargo si perdían…… De pronto era demasiada responsabilidad y no sabia si todavía le seguía pareciendo tan genial como hace unos segundos.

Llego hasta la Sra. Gorda y dijo la contraseña sin mirarla. Traspaso el cuadro y se dirigió hacia los sillones, donde dos ansiosos amigos lo esperaban.

- Y? que quería? – la voz de Ron tenia un dejo de intriga

Harry solo mostró la pequeña caja, Hermione la tomo y la abrió. Soltó un pequeño grito que hizo que toda la sala común volteara.

- Te Felicito Harry..!!

- Si amigo, no hay nadie mejor que tu para el puesto – comento el pelirrojo palmeándolo en la espalda luego de ver la caja.

De repente todos lo saludaban y animaban, Harry estaba feliz y también un poco asustado.

Al finalizar los saludos, los amigos se sentaron en su sillón favorito y Harry les contó lo que había presenciado camino al despacho de la Prof.

- Aunque sea Malfoy, debo reconocer que esta en una pésima situación – Dijo el pelirrojo con lastima- Únete o muérete…no da mucha esperanza, yo también estaría ojeroso y callado en su lugar.

- Tal vez deberíamos decirle a Dumbledore, no importa cuanto lo odiemos, nadie merece morir por no someterse. Tu lo dijiste Harry, el no quiere unirse. – La seriedad de Hermione hizo que Harry se diera cuenta de que estaban hablando de vidas, de personas, de seres humanos.

- Tienes razón, vamos ahora.

Los tres se levantaron y salieron de la sala común. Antes de salir Harry observo como Ginny hablaba con sus amigas y se sintió aliviado de que no tuviera ningún muchacho revoloteando alrededor.

Caminaron hasta la gárgola y la castaña se apresuro a decir la contraseña. Subieron las escaleras y tocaron suavemente la puerta. Escucharon la voz del director dándoles permiso.

El despacho estaba ordenado, no quedaban vestigios del ataque de furia del que Harry había sido presa el año anterior. Todo había sido reparado, todo estaba nuevamente en su lugar. Siguieron hasta detenerse frente al escritorio del mejor mago de todos los tiempos. Harry levanto la vista temeroso de que su comportamiento no hubiera sido olvidado.

- Muchachos, ya me extrañaba que no hubieran venido a verme – la voz del hombre sonaba cansada pero tenia un matiz de sinceridad – Asimismo debo decir que me han ganado de mano, pensaba citarlos mañana. Pero ahora, díganme que los trae por aquí.

Harry le contó detalladamente todo lo que había presenciado. Inmediatamente después de acabar su relato todos quedaron en silencio.

El director se tomo el mentón con una mano y se tras unos segundos dijo mirando a los amigos.

- Ustedes que piensan de esto….

- Señor – dijo respetuosamente Hermione – Malfoy no ha sido nunca nuestro amigo, es mas, es todo lo contrario pero no por eso merece ser abandonado.

- Creo que usted debería hablar con el, o tal vez la Orden pudiera hacer algo….- Harry trato de demostrar una seguridad que no tenia. Ron asentía a las palabras de su amigo.

- Ya he intentado que el joven Malfoy se acerque por propia voluntad. El profesor Snape trato de hablar con el pero el muchacho ya no confía en el.

- No lo culpo…..-susurro Ron a Harry y fue reprendido por una severa mirada de Hermione

- Eso quiere decir que no se puede hacer nada… - El tono de tristeza en las palabras de la castaña calaron a fondo en el corazón de Harry

- No, todavía no es tarde. Podemos ayudarlo – Pronuncio el moreno – O no señor?

- La respuesta Harry creo que sola la tiene el mismo joven Malfoy, recuerda que siempre te he dicho que debes escuchar a tu corazón y en este caso es lo mismo – un estremecimiento recorrió todo el ser del ojiverde al recordar las palabras de su padrino – tratare de que la Orden encuentre a Narcisa, pero es muy difícil encontrar a gente que no quiere ser encontrada; mas cuando han sido tan cercanos al Lord Voldemort – ahora el estremecimiento fue de Ron.

- Señor, por que quería citarnos mañana…si podemos saber – agrego deprisa la muchacha.

- ahh! Si, claro que puedo contestarle Srta. Granger. Quería notificarles que este año recibirían clases especiales. – Viendo que sus alumnos iban a interrumpirlo agrego – algunas serán dictadas por mi, otras por distintos profesores…y si algunas serán con el Prof. Snape – la cara de desagrado de los muchachos lo hizo sonreír – Hay muchas cosas que enfrentar y es hora de que sumemos…cierto…valor agregado a su educación.

Los jóvenes asintieron seriamente. Estaban honrados de que Dumbledore en persona les enseñara. Como el director los miraba en silencio se dieron cuenta de que debían retirarse. Comenzaron a salir cuando Harry freno y volteo para ver al director a los ojos.

- Profesor….me preguntaba si solo nosotros tendremos esas clases y si podemos decirle a alguien de ellas.

- Buena pregunta Harry. También asistirá la Srta. Weasly, así como la Srta. Lovegood y el Sr. Longbotton. Se lo han ganado a base de esfuerzo, no creen?...y no, preferiría que no se lo mencionen a nadie mas. Hasta mañana

- Gracias Profesor – expreso Harry sinceramente. El que sus amigos estuvieran mas preparados lo hacia sentir mejor. Sus amigos saludaron al director y los tres juntos partieron con destino la sala común.

- Que vamos hacer Harry respecto a Malfoy? – susurro Hermione

- Tomar cartas en el asunto, Malfoy es tan soberbio que intentara librarse el solo de esto.

- No me cabe la menor duda – agrego Ron – y aunque odio a ese hurón maldito demostraremos ser mejores personas…..y si no quiere…bue…- hizo un gesto con su mano cruzando su cuello

- Ron! No seas así – recrimino Hermione ya en el retrato de la dama gorda. – esto es serio.

El pelirrojo hizo un movimiento de hombros y juntos los tres amigos ingresaron a su sala común para descansar. Llegaba a su fin un día bastante largo.

**_Hasta Pronto!!_**


	4. Lejos quedo el orgullo adolescente

_**Primero quiero aclarar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, como saben son de J.K.R.**_

_**NinnyPotter: Gracias por tu review, me da fuerza saber que tan mal no lo hago. Gracias nuevamente y espero que siga de tu agrado. Cualquier cosa espero reclamos!! Beso**_

Capitulo 4 "Lejos quedo el orgullo adolescente"

Los tres Gryffindor buscaron la mejor manera de acercarse al rubio para proponerle ayuda sin que este los insultara y obligara a defenderse antes de dejarles hablar. En realidad sabían que lo de insultarse seguro ocurriría.

Tras varios intentos fallidos al fin lo vieron ir por un pasillo con dirección a las mazmorras. Tomaron uno de esos atajos que solo ellos conocían gracias al mapa del Merodeador y salieron unos metros delante de el, esperaron que diera la vuelta en la esquina y cuando lo hizo, lo tomaron desprevenido por los brazos arrastrándolo hasta un aula vacía.

- Suéltame Potter!! – Hablo con desprecio el rubio – desde cuando los Gryffindor atacan por la espalda…san Potter no es tan santo después de todo

- Cállate Malfoy! – escupió Ron – mejor escucha lo…….

- Que tengo que escuchar de ustedes – las palabras denotaron la atención que habían logrado en el Slytherin

- Déjanos ayudarte – susurro Hermione

- Yo no necesito ayuda, menos de una sangre sucia como tu! – al decir esto intento salir pero Harry lo empujo hacia su lugar nuevamente

- No insultes Malfoy, por que te aseguro que voy a olvidar porque estamos aquí!

- y por que se supone que…. – comenzó a arrastrar las palabras Draco cuando fue cortado por Harry

- Porque sabemos en el aprieto en el que estas y a pesar de ser quien eres mereces poder elegir – sentencio el moreno.

El joven Malfoy por un momento se quedo sin respiración, no solo no esperaba esto de ellos sino que le ofrecían ayuda; sin embargo lo que mas asombraba al rubio era que no podía ser que supieran su problema, nadie lo sabía solo los allegados al señor oscuro. Harry que vio las dudas del Slytherin y las respondió.

- Escuche sin querer el otro día lo que tus compañeros te decían en ese pasillo. Sabemos que tienes un plazo.

- Así que ahora el elegido escucha cosas que no le incumben. Nada de esto es tu problema – nuevamente enfilo hacia la salida

- Espera – dijo el moreno – Se que no nos llevamos bien y tal vez eso no cambie nunca pero si realmente quieres salirte y que tu madre no pague por ello danos la oportunidad de ayudarte.

- No entiendo – el Slytherin se giro y la sinceridad expresada en voz le dio a entender a Harry que el rubio entendía que estaban hablando en serio – siempre hemos sido enemigos…

- Mi único y verdadero enemigo es Lord Voldemort – el rubio y el pelirrojo se estremecieron – y si tu estas dispuesto a hacer lo correcto haré lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte, aunque seas tu.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio el rubio pronuncio un lo pensare y se giro nuevamente para salir de una vez de ese cuarto. El pelirrojo hablo sorprendiendo aun a sus amigos.

- El tiempo corre Malfoy, ya lo sabes. Déjanos ayudar a tu madre, dinos donde esta y la Orden la protegerá. Sabes que puede hacerlo.

El rubio no contesto. Salio lentamente de la habitación sintiendo que una luz de esperanza se había encendido en su alma y aunque ese mismo día, al anochecer, decidiría aceptar la ayuda ofrecida en muchacho no sabía que muchas cartas ya estaban echadas sobre la mesa y la rueda del destino marcaba un acontecimiento que cambiaria muchas cosas definitivamente.

Después del encuentro el moreno se dedico a mirar de lejos al Slytherin esperando su respuesta. Una tarde Harry se encontraba en la sala común según su punto de vista haciendo nada (según el punto de vista de Hermione mirando a Ginny disimuladamente) cuando entro una lechuza por una de las ventanas abiertas. Esta se poso en el regazo del muchacho y extendió su patita para que le fuera extraída la nota. Harry realizo el procedimiento y el ave salio por la misma ventana. Se junto a sus amigos en un sector alejado de la sala común y desplegó la nota. Decía en una letra clara y bien formada:

"_Mañana al atardecer en el limite del Bosque Prohibido. Aceptare su ayuda"._

Harry miro a los ojos a sus amigos y estos asintieron. Los jóvenes sabían a lo que se exponía Malfoy y no lo dejarían solo, asumieron sin palabras el compromiso de hacer todo lo posible para sacarlo del apuro en el que se encontraba.

La noche los alcanzo lentamente. Cuando cenaban observaron disimuladamente al rubio y este les hizo un imperceptible movimiento con la cabeza en señal de si estaba todo claro, Harry realizo el mismo movimiento de la misma manera. Al finalizar cada uno a su cama, sabiendo que el día de mañana podía cambiar muchas cosas.

Despertaron con los rayos de sol iluminando sus rostros, aunque no todos se encontraban en los mismos cuartos, los tres saltaron de sus camas dispuestos a asearse y bajar a desayunar. Se encontraron como siempre en la sala común y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor.

Se sentaron de manera que la mesa de las serpientes quedara frente a ellos. Se sirvieron y comenzaron a ingerir las delicias de los elfos lentamente. Observaron disimuladamente el ingreso del rubio y lo siguieron en sus movimientos sin que nadie se percatara; hablaban entre ellos de cosas triviales para disimular. Harry de ves en cuando miraba a Ginny y esta le devolvía la mirada ocasionando que el moreno quitara la vista rápidamente para colocarla o en la mesa de Slytherin o en su plato.

Todo indicaba que el desayuno iba a culminar sin incidentes entre las serpientes (este era el temor de los Gryffindor) sin embargo antes de terminar ingreso una lechuza al comedor, claro que esto llamaba la atención de los amigos por que no era día de correo, se dirigió hacia la mesa de las serpientes y el corazón de los tres leones se paralizo. Si, no había duda, iba hacia Malfoy.

El rubio recibió la carta y la abrió. Los segundos que duro este acto parecían eternos. De repente ocurrió. La cara del joven heredero se transmuto y rígido se levanto de su asiento. No miraba a nadie, su vista estaba perdida en algún punto. De pronto y sin que nadie lo esperara Draco salio del Gran Comedor corriendo. Las demás serpientes solo se limitaron a comentar algo entre ellos y asentir con sus cabezas.

Los tres Gryffindor se miraron, dijeron algo que sonó a "…algo que hacer" al resto de sus compañeros y salieron raudamente tras el rubio. Harry veía la silueta de Malfoy correr en dirección a los terrenos y corrió en el mismo sentido. Podía escuchar los pasos de sus amigos tras el. El temor crecía dentro de el, un temor que le decía que nada había salido como esperaban y en ese momento Harry Potter sintió una gran pena por el que siempre había considerado su enemigo.

Corría. Era lo único que quería hacer…salir,…desaparecerse. Sentía que lo seguían pero no le importaba. Ya no importaba; todo estaba perdido. El había perdido. No podía dejar de sentir unas punzadas de dolor en su pecho, tenia un sentimiento de dolor tan grande que no cabía en el.

Llego al límite del Bosque Prohibido y sintió que sus fuerzas desaparecían, se dejo caer sin esperar nada, sin sentir nada más que el dolor. Draco Malfoy cayo vencido, sus ojos no podían contener ya lo que tanto había evitado.

Harry paro a unos metros detrás del rubio, no sabia bien que hacer, ni que decir pero su corazón le dictaba que se acercara, que si alguien podía hacer algo en ese momento era el.

En el preciso momento que iba a encaminarse se escucho la voz del rubio.

- Había aceptado su ayuda. Quería lo mejor para ella…..- Sonaba quebrada, poco más que un susurro. En nada se parecía a la soberbia y fría voz que los amigos conocían. – Ahora de nada sirve… - las lágrimas impidieron que continuara hablando.

Hermione sollozaba sobre el hombro de un estupefacto Ron. Cada muerte aproximaba la guerra, la volvía tan real que era imposible no aterrarse. El pelirrojo tenia claro que Malfoy no era de su agrado y que ambos a pesar de proceder de familias antiguas no compartían ideales, sin embargo el solo hecho de imaginarse en lugar de su Némesis lo hacia estremecer del dolor y eso, que era un dolor imaginario.

Harry se aproximo lentamente, bordeo al rubio y sin pensar lo que hacia se arrodillo delante de el. Pasados algunos segundos los ojos grises de Draco se posaron en los verdes de Harry.

- No entiendo nada – era un leve quejido que calaba el alma-……no entiendo que haces aquí, no es tu problema…en realidad ya dejo de serlo – finalizo. Harry no dijo nada, sentía que no era el momento de hablar sino de dejarlo desahogarse. – Era lo único que valía la pena en mi vida – continuo pausadamente, su respiración era agitada -…lo único que le daba sentido…-las lagrimas nuevamente impidieron que continuara. Bajo la cabeza tratando de contener el torrente.

Harry poso cuidadosamente una mano en su hombro y espero, cuando confirmo que no había ninguna reacción violenta o ademán de quitarlo de allí hablo despacio pero claro.

- Se que no querrás escuchar las condolencias usuales y yo no voy a dártelas. Si alguien entiende lo que sientes ese soy yo. – respiro para darse valor y continuar. Los ojos grises se encontraron nuevamente con los esmeraldas – Se como duele respirar….como piensas que es imposible llegar así a mañana – su voz era cada vez mas un susurro. El rubio lo miraba sin ninguna expresión mas que sus lágrimas deslizando por sus mejillas – Pero déjame asegurarte que encontraras la manera de que no haya sido en vano. Le darás sentido….no hoy, tal vez no mañana pero lo harás - respiro y dijo lo que su corazón dictaba. Sirius no se equivocaba – y su tu lo deseas yo estaré ahí para ayudarte. – Luego de una mirada rápida a sus amigos corrigió – todos te ayudaremos...

- Por que quieres hacerlo? – las palabras eran atropelladas - Siempre nos hemos odiado….siempre te…los he tratado mal. Acaso no están felices de verme así? – Aunque las palabras fueran duras la sinceridad expresadas en ellas hacían claro que realmente era sorpresa lo que asaltaba al rubio y no ganas de insultarlos. Para asombro de ellos fue Ron el que contesto acercándose y poniéndose en el campo de visión del rubio.

- Por que lo nuestro, aunque fueron peleas duras e intencionadas, jamás fue en el fondo verdadero, solo fuimos adolescentes orgullosos – miro a ambos muchachos – que no veían la realidad de las cosas. Ahora tú la has visto, nosotros - señalando a Hermione y a el mismo – lo hemos visto el año pasado…y Harry lo ha visto desde siempre.

- Jamás haríamos esto para búrlanos de ti, esta en ti decidir ahora – Hermione estaba en cuclillas entre los muchachos – Si eliges pelear esta guerra, entonces pelearemos contigo y tu pelearas con nosotros….

Draco estaba en shock, no esperaba esta actitud de ellos y el vació por lo ocurrido lo dominaba. Bajo la vista lentamente para posarla en la hierba.

- No reprimas tu dolor. Lo he hecho, solo hace más difícil enfrentar la realidad en la que te encuentras.

El rubio no se contuvo más. Lloro con todas sus fuerzas, desde el alma. Tomo su cara bañada completamente por lagrimas y se la cubrió con sus manos. Harry instintivamente lo sostuvo por los hombros, dejándolo que se desahogara.

Luego de un momento, cuando la respiración de Malfoy se tranquilizo, Harry llamo con un movimiento a Hermione y a Ron.

La castaña se acerco lentamente al moreno y se agacho a su altura. El ojiverde le susurro algo al oído, la muchacha asintió y se incorporo. Ron hizo lo mismo que su amiga, Harry repitió el procedimiento anterior y una vez que el pelirrojo afirmo en conformidad los vio retirarse juntos hacia el castillo.

Luego de pasados unos minutos en silencio el moreno resolvió interrumpirlo. Al hacerlo utilizo un tono neutro pero que denotaba calidez.

- Hermione ha ido a hablar con el profesor Snape y Ron con el profesor Dumbledore – el rubio levanto la vista inquisitivo – No puedes dormir mas en la Sala Común de Slytherin, tu lo sabes mejor que yo. Snape se encargara de eso junto con Dumbledore. ….Cuando estés listos regresaremos al castillo e iremos a su despacho.

Minutos mas tarde el rubio se incorporo, realizo un movimiento de cabeza a Harry para demostrar que estaba listo y se giro para el castillo. Al hacerlo un papel cayó a sus pies. El rubio no se dio por aludido. El moreno lo tomo y lo abrió. Con letras grandes e irregulares el mensaje decía claramente.

"_Amo Malfoy su madre ha muerto anoche a manos de su tía Bellatrix. Cuídese. No regrese aquí_

_Kreacher_"

Guardo el papel en su túnica y siguió al del rubio, tal parecía muchas cosas comenzaban a tener en común. Continuo caminando mientras un odio hacia Bellatrix Lestrange lo invadía.

**_Espero poder actualizar pronto. Ni bien pueda lo hago...hasta pronto!_**


	5. Tiempo de Cambio

Capitulo 5 "Tiempo de cambio"

_**Gracias por todos los reviews… acá subo el quinto capitulo. Espero que guste y díganme si se me colgó algo o no concuerda con lo escrito. **__**Se que este no es de lo mas entretenido pero es necesario para el desarrollo.**_

_**Ténganme paciencia que es el primer fic….! Please….**_

_**Los personajes no son míos son de J.K.R**_

Capitulo 5 "Tiempo de cambio"

Harry siguió a Draco hasta el despacho del director. Dentro esperaban por ellos Ron, Hermione, el profesor Snape y Albus Dumbledore. Entraron y se ubicaron en dos sillas vacías que aguardaban por ellos. Por unos momentos nadie dijo nada, el silencio reinaba y apaciguaba los ánimos.

- Joven Malfoy, lamento mucho todo lo ocurrido – las palabras del director, como siempre, tenían la capacidad de trasmitir cierta tranquilidad – y debo reconocer que ha demostrado una gran entereza – guardo silencio unos segundos mirando fijamente los ojos grises del rubio – Lo correcto no siempre es lo mas fácil. Se que sabrá que sus compañeros de casa no le harán la vida muy fácil dentro del colegio.

El Slytherin movió su cabeza con gesto afirmativo.

- Por ello lo que el señor Potter ha sugerido me parece acertado, dormirá en la torre norte – el director miro unos segundo a Harry y prosiguió – el profesor Snape se encarga de hacer las averiguaciones correspondiente en lo que se refiere a tramites aunque supongo como usted, que lamentablemente su tía ya habrá tomado cartas en el asunto – el rubio exhalo fuertemente y bajo la mirada – sin embargo no se preocupe haremos lo que podamos para asegurar lo que le pertenece. Ahora necesita descansar. El profesor Snape lo guiara.

El profesor de pociones se adelanto y espero que Draco se incorporara para juntos salir del despacho. Seria un camino largo y en silencio hasta el lugar designado como descanso del rubio no obstante no descansaría demasiado esa noche aunque esto no importaba mucho lo que restaba de hoy tenia las clases perdonadas. Mañana vería que hacia.

Mientras salían el director se giro hacia Harry y sus amigos.

- Es loable lo que han hecho este día aunque no esperaba menos de ustedes. Ver mas allá de nuestras limitaciones y dejar de lado los sentimientos personales, no es algo que mucha gente pueda hacer – sonrió sinceramente mientras los amigos se sonrojaban por el halago- No quiero ser un viejo molesto pero creo que podrían seguir ayudando al Sr. Malfoy si lo desean…..solo si lo desean. El necesitara apoyo, lo que se avecina será una dura prueba. – los Gryffindor lo miraban absortos- ah, el próximo viernes vendrán aquí, a eso de las ocho para comenzar nuestras clases. Comuníquenselo a sus compañeros – dicho esto se acomodo las gafas de media luna y se les quedo mirando. Los muchachos al entender la clara indirecta saludaron y se retiraron del despacho

Cuando llegaron a la sala común no hablaron, solo se sentaron en su sillón y pensativos viajaron con su mente a sus ideas y sentir de esos momentos. Miedo, dolor, valentía, amor…odio; todo esto sentían en su interior, cada uno a su manera y en sus términos. Al cabo de un rato decidieron hacer la tarea para distraerse. La tarde dio paso a la noche y con ella llego las ganas de cenar, recordaron que no habían almorzado….culminaba un día particularmente largo…

Al finalizar la breve cena, fueron directo a descansar. Harry se durmió pensando en la nota, Kreacher demostraba tener una gran estima por Malfoy; después de todo su "querida señorita Cissy" había sido la persona que el elfo eligió para contar los secretos de la orden. Una Black que respondía al apellido y a las costumbres…tan contrarió a Sirius….

El clima calido de septiembre los abrazaba dulcemente mientras despertaban. Realizaron el habitual ritual del aseo y encuentro. Sus pensamientos estaban en como reaccionaria hoy la mesa de las serpientes y en como actuarían ellos con el rubio.

Entraron al Gran Comedor y como la mañana anterior se ubicaron enfrente de la mesa que los preocupaba. Draco no ocupaba su lugar todavía, se estaban preguntando si vendría cuando el rubio ingreso con la cabeza en alto con ese aire tan….Malfoy. No miro a nadie de la mesa, tomo asiento y comenzó a servirse. Los amigos se miraron brevemente entre ellos y continuaron con lo suyo.

Disimuladamente Hermione aviso a Ginny lo de la clase de Dumbledore y Harry a Neville. Cuando finalizaron los tres (Ron fue el ultimo) y se disponían a retirarse para ir a clase miraron al rubio una ultima vez. Esta vez el les devolvió la mirada y los saludo con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. Los leones respondieron de igual forma.

Las clases resultaron aburridas y tediosas para los muchachos e instructivas y muy interesantes para Hermione. Cuando tuvieron que compartir clase con Slytherin se preocuparon de acercarse lo más que pudieron a Malfoy sin que este se sintiera invadido o vigilado. Trataban por todos los medios de darle su espacio y tratarlo como siempre (Harry sabia que no había nada peor que sentir que los demás tenían lastima por las perdidas de uno) solo no lo ignoraban tanto como aparentaban, uno de los tres siempre miraba a las serpientes para interceder por si acaso.

Dos días después de eso, mientras salían de la clase de Transformaciones se encontraron con que el rubio los esperaba en un pasillo. Se miraron entre todos unos segundos hasta que el rubio hablo.

- Potter, Weasly, Granger – esto lo decía mirando a cada uno y realizando un breve saludo – quiero que sepan que se lo que están haciendo – no arrastraba las palabras como siempre pero Harry se temió que les reclamara por su accionar – y sinceramente les agradezco que no cambiaran su trato completamente.

Los tres Gryffindor sonrieron sinceramente. Harry respiro aliviado de que su temor fuera infundado.

- No te preocupes Malfoy, no tienes que agradecer, hacemos lo que creemos correcto. – La vos de Harry sonó tan madura que hasta el mismo se sorprendió de ello.

- Lo se, por ello lo hago. – se giro para irse cuando la voz de Harry lo interrumpió

- Ahora tenemos clase compartida de Encantamientos. Si quieres podemos ir juntos para allí.

El rubio se quedo unos segundos mirándolos fijamente y luego pronuncio – Ir juntos? No les preocupa lo que vayan a decir….

- Por favor! –dijo el pelirrojo entre una sonrisa – lo primero que van a pensar es que te hemos puesto una imperios…no, en realidad van a pensar que tu nos la has puesto…

Esto provoco una sonrisa en todos. Juntos se encaminaron hacia el aula, comentando cosas triviales. Sabían que no serian amigos de un momento para otro pero de los dos lados sentían que hacían lo correcto. Desde hacia tiempo habían descubierto que no todo es lo que aparenta.

El viernes estaban impacientes. No podían esperar la hora de que anocheciera. Cuando al fin los cinco Gryffindor se encaminaban a la sala común de Ravenclaw a buscar a Luna (que fue notificada por Neville) Harry paro de pronto y les comunico a los otros que continuaran que los alcanzaría. Los demás lo miraron interrogantes pero asintieron y continuaron su camino.

No sabia si estaba bien lo que pensaba pero la idea se había clavado en su cerebro y parecía no querer dejarlo. Freno al darse cuenta de que estaba en su destino: La Torre Norte.

Golpeo la puerta con convicción, cuando el roble cedió y dejo entrever a un rubio sorprendido Harry se apresuro tomarlo por la túnica y sacarlo de la habitación.

- Pero que demonios!...-dijo el rubio al ser empujado – Potter que se supone……!

- Tranquilo, déjame que te explique – paro un momento y se giro, tomo aire y lo explico de la única manera que se le ocurría-… es muy tarde y estoy apurado – al ver la cara del rubio se apresuro – lo que quiere decir que tu también.

- De que estas hablando…?

- Solo sígueme te explicare en el camino

Durante el camino el moreno explico que era lo que tenían que hacer. Malfoy guardo silencio pensativo. No entendía si hacia bien en ir, por lo que había escuchado el no estaba invitado. Cuando salía de sus pensamientos ya estaban en la gárgola. Se dejo llevar.

Harry abrió la puerta del despacho y sintió como las miradas se clavaban en el, en segundos su cabeza imagino la cara que pondrían todos cuando vieran lo que traía detrás. No se equivoco. Todos miraban incrédulos de lo que veían…todos menos el director. El moreno creyó ver que sonreía aunque fuera casi imperceptiblemente.

- Harry que bueno que nos brindas tu compañía – el ojiverde se ruborizo por la llamada de atención – y veo que no has venido solo. Buenas noches señor Malfoy

- Buenas noches señor – salio solo un leve susurro del Slytherin

Dumbledore dirigió sus ojos azules a los verdes inquisitivamente, esperando que el moreno iniciara su explicación.

Harry ignoro a sus amigos y dijo con la mayor seguridad que podía ostentar en ese momento su explicación a la presencia de Malfoy.

- Señor, creo que Malfoy debe estar presente en estas clases…por que…vera…- su valentía se desvanecía al mirar los ojos azules del director – el ahora corre tanto peligro como nosotros. Al cruzar la línea que divide los bando ha puesto precio a su cabeza… A mi parecer también merece poder defenderse.-termino casi en un hilo de voz.

Todos estaban anonadados. Malfoy por la exposición lógica que acababa de oír, los amigos de Harry por la coherencia de sus palabras y Dumbledore que lo miraba con sus ojos bajo las medialunas iluminados.

- No piensan tomar asiento?

La pregunta del director hizo que los jóvenes volvieran a la realidad. Los últimos tomaron asiento junto al resto que se había girado hacia Dumbledore con emoción resurgida ahora que volvían a recordar la razón de su presencia en el despacho.

- Bien, ahora que estamos todos donde debemos proseguiremos – tomo aire y miro como sus alumnos estaban expectantes – las clases tendrán lugar en diferentes aulas, dependiendo de lo que se les vaya a enseñar. La mayoría de los profesores se encargara obviamente de su área y todo lo que no entre en sus asignaturas lo verán con migo.- los jóvenes asentían enérgicamente – Nos encargaremos principalmente de magia antigua, no olviden que es una de las razones que llevo a Voldemort – se estremecieron la mayoría de los presentes- a 13 años de deambular como un fantasma. Primero quiero que dejen de temer al nombre…nunca podrán enfrentar lo que temen nombrar.

Hermione y Harry que fueron los únicos que no se estremecieron miraban de soslayo a sus acompañantes. El mas afectado era Neville, aunque Ginny y Ron no quedaban atrás. Draco estaba solo pálido. Luna miraba con cara soñadora.

-Aclarado este punto, continuemos. Quiero ver como están con los hechizos básico que han aprendido a lo largo de estos cinco años…- una gran sonrisa colmaba la cara del director mientras los jóvenes tragaban saliva.

- Bueno, no nos podemos quejar, al final hemos descubierto que aprendimos mas de lo que creíamos – Ron expresaba con voz resignada mientras todos se dirigían a las cocinas para cenar algo.

Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada mientras ingresaban, al instante eran asediados por unos gentiles elfos domésticos.

La clase había resultado bastante amena. Dumbledore los evaluó uno a uno y posteriormente por grupos. Les aclaro que esto era la mejor manera de conocer el estilo de cada uno así como el nivel de magia. Cada uno recibiría lo mejor para evolucionar y así no atrasarían a unos o dejarían rezagados a otros. Todos salieron bien parados y con la autoestima en alto aunque tremendamente cansados.

_**Bueno, prometo que el próximo será mucho mejor. Voy a tratar de subirlo lo antes posible todavía no tengo idea de cómo empezarlo por que la historia la voy improvisando. Algo se le ocurrira a mi neurona malabarista….hasta pronto!**_


	6. Entre amigos y murmullos

_**Notes**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews**__**!! Trato de actualizar rápido pero tengo exámenes, que así paciencia.**_

* * *

Capitulo 6 "Entre amigos y murmullos"

El fin de semana los encontró exhaustos, aprovecharon para dormir hasta tarde. Bajaron directamente a almorzar. Dedicarían la tarde a estar tirados en los terrenos ahora que todavía el clima lo permitía.

- Harry, ayer no te dije nada para me parece que hiciste lo correcto al llevar a Malfoy – el pelirrojo mencionaba esto mientras engullía una rana de chocolate – quien diría que alguna vez me parecía correcto compartir algo con Malfoy……no, si la guerra pone todo de cabeza..

Hermione sonrió ante el comentario y Harry se perdió mirando a lo lejos a una cabellera roja que corría junta a otras muchachas.

- Deberías invitarla a salir algún día Harry…- la castaña aprovecho el despiste de Harry para hacerlo caer

- No podría…- el tono soñador del moreno tuvo un efecto fatal en Ron que giro tan rápido la cabeza que dejo escuchar un fuerte sonido-…es como mi hermana pequeña,… además, Ron me mataría

Y se dio cuenta. Sintió que la vergüenza lo dejaba paralizado. Que había dicho?..Como había podido caer así..?...Como diantre Hermione sabia..? Ron definitivamente lo mataría, de seguro estaba pensando una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

- Que?…que?…- pronunciaba el menor de los Weasly mirando a Hermione - es cierto?- el pelirrojo miro directo a los ojos esmeralda y el moreno comprendió que no podía negar o excusarse

- Nunca intentaría nada con ella! – se apresuro a asegurar Harry – solo que no lo puede evitar…creí que mis sentimientos eran de hermano protector pero en algún punto…no se….amigo te juro que no pondría nunca en riesgo nuestra amistad……yo

- No te parece suficientemente buena para ti? – la molestia en el tono de su mejor amigo y su cara ceñuda hicieron que el moreno dejara de hablar y lo mirara como si no entendiera una palabra de lo que decía. Hermione solo sonreía satisfecha de si misma.

- Pero claro que es buena para mi! – Ron sonrió Harry palideció – no quiero decir en ese sentido….

- Tranquilo amigo, no hay nadie mejor para mi hermana que tu – el moreno enmudeció – que así cuñados….mmmm…..esto tenemos que arreglarlo – comento hacia la castaña- es decir te idolatro por años! no puedes haber dejado de gustarle.

Harry se sonrojo avergonzado. Sus sentimientos encontrados lo embargaban y confundían. Estaba feliz de la reacción de Ron (no quería morir lentamente) pero no se atrevía a acercarse a Ginny y algo le decía que la ayuda de sus amigos no lo dejaría decidir por propia voluntad

Ahí estaba, perdido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto los vio interrumpidos por una vos lejana.

- Harry estas bien? – la dulzura del tono lo hizo atragantarse con su propia saliva y volver abruptamente a la realidad – Harry! Que si estas bien?

- Claro Ginny! Todo bien, tu? Que bueno, me alegro – se quedo sin aire y se sonrojo mas todavía (si es que era posible) por el bochorno que le ocasionaba la mirada de la pelirroja clavada en el que parecía pensar en si debía llevarlo con Madame Pomfrey o hechizarlo por que la estaba echando gentilmente.

- Disculpa – se atropello - …cansado. Eso estoy, cansado.

-Parecías perdido, pero bueno, me alegro que te encuentres bien. – tomo asiento junto a Ron que tenia una sonrisa maquiavélica y comenzó a charlar con Hermione.

Estuvieron alrededor de media hora comentando la clase del día anterior cuando Hermione vio a Draco caminando solo por los terrenos del castillo, dio un codazo a Ron y este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Harry. Ginny había seguido la mirada de la castaña para ver que ocurría. Se miraron todos unos segundos.

- Malfoy!...Malfoy!...aquí! – el moreno agitaba su mano hacia el Slytherin que tenia el rostro paralizado en una extraña mueca de incomprensión. Al fin recupero la movilidad y se dirigió al grupo.

- Si?...- la pregunta sonó suave, hasta temerosa – sucede algo?

- Nada en particular – aclaro Harry – estábamos hablando de la clase de ayer y como te vimos queríamos preguntarte también…

Y así comenzaron a charlar, al principio fue algo complicado ya que el rubio no contestaba mas que con monosílabos y había cierta tensión palpable, sin embargo con el correr de los minutos y los diversos temas entablados (trabajos, profesores, Quidditch) entablaron una charla agradable y espontánea. Al oscurecer regresaron al castillo.

Hay que mencionar que desde que el grupo había comenzado su dialogo en los terrenos y su posterior ingreso al castillo fueron seguidos por miradas de asombro y murmullos que especulaban sobre la atípica situación de ver al trío de Gryffindor con su peor enemigo sin estarse insultando, era de seguro una mala señal. Murmullos, que dicho grupo ignoraba olímpicamente.

Al acercarse al la entrada del Gran Comedor Ron, en una actitud memorable, al ver que el rubio se dirigía a su habitual esquina, aislado del resto de las serpientes, lo tomo por el brazo y lo direcciono hasta la esquina que usualmente utilizaban los Gryffindor. Al principio el rubio no entendió bien que ocurría (creyó que algo había pasado, que se habían enojado por alguna razón desconocida para el; ya sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad la rápida aceptación del grupo) aunque al ver que los tres amigos no lo miraban de ninguna manera en particular y tomaban asiento como si nada, los imito todavía sin saber muy bien que ocurría.

Una ola de susurros se genero en las cinco mesas (incluyendo la de los profesores). Ninguno de los jóvenes, centro de los comentarios, se dio por aludidos. Harry miro un segundo al director y vio que este sonreía placidamente. Continúo con su cena.

Al finalizar se despidieron donde sus caminos los separaban. Al hacer un repaso del día vivido ninguno de los cuatro podía creer que realmente habían pasado una buena tarde. Todavía se llamaban por el apellido pero había tiempo para cambiar eso.

Septiembre dio paso a Octubre rápidamente. Las clases "privadas" se trasladaron a la sala de los Menesteres. Lupin se encargaría de enseñarles los contra-hechizos de los hechizos que los mortífagos pudieran utilizar contra ellos, haciendo una leve introducción a las artes obscuras (Draco mencionaba todo lo que se les enseñaba a los iniciados mortifagos) y Dumbledore les explicaba la magia antigua básica para así poder avanzar al siguiente nivel; estipulado para el próximo mes.

El partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw había sido por todo, aburrido. Ahora que no estaba Cho Chang Harry no había tenido rival. Culmino atrapando la snicht a los 10 minutos.

Una mañana cuando se dirigían los Gryffindor a la clase de pociones (que compartían con las serpientes), los tres amigos notaron que no había llegado ningún alumno de la casa enemiga. Preocupados por su compañero salieron en su búsqueda. No debieron buscar mucho, al dar vuelta a un corredor se encontraron con la mayoría de los Slytherins arrinconando al rubio. Cuando Harry se iba a ir directo a enfrentarlos, la mano de Hermione lo detuvo y le pidió por señas que escuchara.

- No eres tan valiente solito, no Malfoy? – Escupió el muchacho que Harry anteriormente había emparentado con un troll – Puede que te hayan sacado de la sala común, y que de vez en cuando Potter y sus amiguitos te tengan lastima pero al fin de cuentas estas solo….y no podrás escapar de nosotros mucho tiempo.

- Cállate idiota! – Draco arrastraba las palabras como siempre y su tono era frió casi insolente – No necesito a nadie que me proteja. Menos de unos ineptos como ustedes

- Debería saber cuando dejar de hacerle frente a lo imposible- murmuro Ron al oído de Harry – no le veo mucho futuro si se enfrenta a quince el solo – Harry asintió con su cabeza.

- Crucio!! – el uso de la maldición imperdonable tomo a los amigos y al rubio por sorpresa. Cuando reaccionaron, Draco estaba retorciéndose en el piso de dolor. En silencio.

- Expelliamus!! – la varita del Sly voló con fuerza hacia el lado donde estaban los tres Gryffindor. – No te atrevas mover un músculo! – la voz de Harry paralizo a las serpientes que se vieron descubiertas por el desliz de su compañero.

Ron y Hermione tenían sus varitas en alto apuntando al centro de las serpientes mientras Harry iba a por el rubio y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Malfoy tardo unos segundos en poder ubicarse en tiempo y espacio. Agradeció con una mirada el brazo que el moreno le ofrecía y se levanto lentamente. Harry volteo hacia el resto de las serpientes.

- Yo que tu ya estaría haciendo las maletas – el moreno se expresaba pausadamente y mirando directamente a los ojos del joven que había mandado la maldición – puedo asegurarte que no tardara el director en tomar conocimiento de esto.

- No importa Potter, puede que hayas ganado esta pero no siempre estarás al lado de este traidor –señalo a Malfoy con su dedo-… Cuando te canses de jugar al santo y vuelvas a tu vida, nos cobraremos los pendientes. – termino la oración mirando a Draco de lado.

El rubio estaba a punto de discutir cuando Hermione le gano de mano.

- Eso no ocurrirá,… Draco –continuo recalcando el uno del nombre de pila del rubio – no estará solo por que no es una obra benéfica. El hizo lo correcto y eso basta para nosotros. Si se enfrentan a el, se enfrentaran a nosotros- su vos era tan segura que dejo sorprendido al Slytherin

- No hace mucha diferencia, todos sabemos que Potter es al que quiere el Señor Tenebroso – el tono de burla hizo que las orejas de Ron se volvieran carmesí de la rabia que crecía en su interior y trataba de controlar – Así, que de todas formas nos enfrentaremos.

Ron se lanzaba sobre el Sly cuando una voz interrumpió…

- Que ocurre aquí? – La piel cetrina del profesor de pociones brillaba bajo la luz de la ventana – Weasly, contrólese. Todos adentro del aula. Ya. – el tono no permitía replicas que así, todos se encaminaron hacia el aula.

- Potter, Malfoy quédense un minuto. – los dos jóvenes se detuvieron en el acto (Draco iba apoyado en el brazo de Harry.

- Profesor…- comenzó el moreno pero una mano de Snape lo detuvo al momento.

- Draco, estas bien? – la frase, para asombro de Harry, demostraba un cariño y una preocupación sincera.

- Si padrino… - Harry se olvido de respirar un segundo al estar tomando conocimiento de tales detalles

- Potter respire, no sea idiota – la usual critica del profesor lo devolvió a la realidad – que paso? Por que Potter te sostiene?

El rubio le contó todo al profesor de pociones, que iba cambiando su aspecto al interiorizarse de lo ocurrido. Al final les pidió a los chicos que ingresaran al aula, que el se encargaría. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar volvió a hablar.

- Potter…- El moreno volteo lentamente para no tirar al rubio que aunque más mejorado todavía no se sostenía por el mismo – gracias por ayudar a Draco – ni bien finalizo estas palabras pasó por delante de los muchachos e ingreso a clase con el usual fru-fru de su túnica

Harry no pudo contestar. Draco tiro de el y ambos ingresaron a la ya impaciente clase de pociones. Sin embargo el moreno no podía dejar que su cerebro funcionara a mil revoluciones. Era demasiada información para asimilar. Realmente nada era lo que parecía. Los malos eran buenos……y Harry no pudo evitar desear que los buenos siguieran siendo buenos.

_**Prometo que el próximo se centrara mas en las clases**__** especiales y en nuevos secretos. Tal vez haga que le tiempo se acelere un poco, también quizás Ginny y Harry se acerquen algo…..y si puedo Voldy hará su aparición. Besotes a todos y Gracias.**_

_**Espero reviews.**_


	7. El animal interior

_**Notes: **_

_**Pedro: Si, es verdad lo que dices pero te prometo que ya vamos a ver el desempeño de los chicos. Gracias por seguir la historia. También pensaba en lo de las artes muggles (será que queremos algo que conocemos? jajá)**_

_**Perla: Que bueno que pudiste leerlo y te gusto! Gracias por estar ahí.**_

_**NinnyPotter: Siempre fiel, gracias por estar pendiente. Besos**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 7 "El animal interior"

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente desde el incidente ocurrido en los pasillos, con dos resultados inesperados (...o puede que no tan inesperados): El agresor fue expulsado y Draco Malfoy termino confiando por completo en las intenciones de los Gryffindor, cosa que los unió mas.

La nieve cubría los terrenos, por lo que todos los alumnos se quedaban en el interior del castillo. La sala común de Gryffindor estaba repleta, pero no era esto lo que llamaba la atención sino cierto integrante de otra casa (entiendase casa enemiga) sentado en uno de los sillones. Al principio fue desconcertante y muchos de los integrantes de la casa de los leones pusieron el grito en el cielo, pero dado que el aval del muchacho eran Potter, Granger y Weasley tuvieron que aceptarlo. Igualmente para dejarlos mas tranquilos los tres amigos se comprometieron a que el rubio nunca tomaría conocimiento de la contraseña para ingresar a la sala común.

Harry se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre animagia, tenían que entender toda la teoría para el viernes, donde Dumbledore les enseñaría a transformarse. Sin embargo no era eso lo que preocupaba al moreno si no lo que Dumbledore dijo antes de que salieran:

_**Flash Back**_

-_Bueno, por hoy ha sido suficiente. Para el próximo viernes necesito que aprendan la teoría sobre animagia….si señor Weasly les enseñare a convertirse en animagos. Ese será nuestro secreto y una gran ayuda.._

_- Podremos hacerlo el viernes?...digo transformarnos – pregunto Neville que se notaba que no estaba muy seguro de sus capacidades_

_- Todo lleva su tiempo señor Longbotton pero creo que si, que lo lograran._

_- Disculpe profesor…pero mi padre y sus amigos tardaron años en conseguirlo…_

_- Si Harry es verdad pero ellos no me tenían a mí para enseñarles…-culmino con una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia – y eso es mucho decir…_

_- Los libros donde están profesor – Obviamente era Hermione_

_- Solo pidanselo a la biblioteca de la pared y ella los hará aparecer _

_- Y en que nos convertiremos señor? – cualquiera que lo hubiese escuchado no podría creer que esa suave vos era de la Draco Malfoy_

_- Eso dependerá de ustedes…_

_- Nosotros lo elegiremos…-interrumpió un muy emocionado Ron, que al instante se puso rojo al sentir la mirada de todos sus amigos -…perdón_

_- Como decía- prosiguió pacientemente el director – dependerá de ustedes en el sentido de que se manifestara el animal que tengan en su interior y no señor Potter – como siempre el mago se adelanto a la pregunta del moreno – su padre y sus amigos creyeron que ellos habían elegido el animal, cuando en realidad solo tuvieron suerte. No es así como se rige la animagia…._

_**Fin **__**Flash back**_

Ahí residía su temor (vale destacar que Harry Potter siempre había sido y seguía siendo en su interior una persona insegura, resultado de su sufrida infancia) y si su animal interno era una lombriz? De que serviría?…solo de carnada, se reía de su propia ocurrencia. O si era algo como un rinoceronte, grande pero inútil…en fin se le ocurrían una larga lista de animales inútiles en los que se podría convertir.

- Harry, tienes que estar tranquilo seguro que estarás mas que satisfecho con el animal que serás..

Ginny parecía saber hacia donde iba su mente cuando no estaba con ellos. Era tan hermosa…..al momento se reprendía por ese pensamiento que no tenia nada que ver con su estudio.

- Gracias Ginny….tu que crees que serás…?

- No se, sin embargo supongo que tendrá garras y dientes o algo así, de algo tiene que servir ser la única mujer entre tantos hombres….jajá jajá

Harry reía también pero lo única que pensaba era en el hermoso sonido que ella emitía…-Que hermosa risa….- se puso bordo al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en vos alta

- …Gracias – contesto una avergonzada pelirrojo y para cambiar de tema agrego rapidmente-… dime por donde vas así repasamos juntos

- Dale, me encanta tu idea

Hizo lugar y la pelirroja se sentó junto a el. Vio como sus amigos se lanzaban miradas traviesas entre ellos y de repente sintió mucho calor aunque tampoco pensaba desperdiciar dicha oportunidad. Muy contento se puso a repasar la lección que sabia de memoria.

La veía ahí, junto a el y sentía como lo envolvía el perfume a flores de su cabello. Su piel era tan tersa y blanca que sentía que debía controlarse para no tocarla, esos ojos lo iluminaban al verlo. Era tan perfecta… hacia un gran esfuerzo para aparentar atención….solo estaban ellos, el resto había desaparecido, solo el y ella, tan hermosa, tan calida, tan Ginny y esos labios…lo llamaban….le decían que tenia que probarlos….de seguro sabían a fresa o tal vez a frambuesa….si se acercaba un poco…..solo unos centímetros y sabría su sabor….

Y ahí, olvidando todo y a todos la beso suavemente. Ginny a pesar de la sorpresa se dejo llevar y respondió tímidamente. Todo era perfecto, eran como ambos habían soñado…

- Ejem, ejem….tortolos…- los dos se separaron rápidamente teñidos de un bermejo oscuro -Auch! no era necesario que me pegaras Hermione!! Es que no están solos saben…

- Déjalos tranquilos comadreja! Ja ja ja , que tu estas mas rojos que ellos!

- Cállate Hurón! – la frase se Ron no contenía odio ni enojo sino burla.

- Ginny…yo…lo siento…no quise… - Harry de pronto había olvidado como formar oraciones

- Ah…si, no hay problema – el tono de decepción era claro – no te preocupes, yo también me deje llevar, igualmente nunca creí que te fueras a fijar en mi – se le había salido, era lo que sentía…lo que pensaba

- No digas eso por que no es cierto; eres inteligente, divertida, simpática, hermosa…. – el calor le ganaba, sentía como sudaban sus manos – claro que estaría orgulloso de tener a alguien así a mi lado

Ella no contestaba, la sorpresa la abrumo. Al fin estaba sucediendo y no era uno de sus tontos sueños. El, su amor imposible, le estaba revelando el contenido de su corazón.

El resto de los acompañantes hacían que leían sus libros pero seguían la conversación punto por punto.

- Entonces por que nunca dijiste nada….- esos ojos verdes la consumían

- Por que….por que soy un tonto! – el moreno sentía alivio de poder decir lo que oprimía su corazón – al principio creí que estaba loco, eras la hermanita pequeña de Ron…es decir que eras como mi hermanita y luego creí que no me aceptarías….

- Claro que lo haría…además realmente creo que eres al único que mis hermanos y mi papa no matarían por estar conmigo – ahora se sentía más distendida y eso le permitió sonreír sinceramente por su último comentario

- Si yo también lo creo…..

- Pues yo no….- se metió Ron con fingido enojo – ya te las veras con todos nosot….Auch! Draco no me pegues tu tampoco…!

- Entonces guarda silencio – espeto Hermione por lo bajo

Harry tomo a Ginny por el mentón e hizo girar su rostro hacia el para que sus ojos se conectaran nuevamente.

- Aceptas ser mi novia Ginebra Weasly? – el tomo solemne robo un par de sonrisas en todos los presentes

- Claro que acepto señor Potter...- y lo abrazo fuertemente. Se sentía segura con los brazos de el alrededor suyo.

Harry estaba feliz, como en no recordaba.

- Me encanta que al final se hayan animado a decir lo que sentían, pero tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore dentro de diez minutos – Draco los invitaba a pararse ya que los otros dos estaban en la puerta de la sala común esperando por ellos.

- Claro, vamos.

El moreno tomo la mano de "su" pelirroja y se dirigieron hacia el retrato.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto a kilómetros de ahí….

- Colagusano! averiguaste lo que te pedí – la voz era fría y calaverica

- Por supuesto mi amo...- el pequeño bulto temblaba mientras hacia una reverencia.

- Dime entonces! Que esperas estupido….

- Si señor…eh…como usted suponía si es posible de hacer pero llevara tiempo…unos meses – lo ultimo lo contesto rápidamente temiendo un castigo de su amo

- Bueno, no eres tan inútil después de todo. Desaparece de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta.

- Gracias amo, gracias…- susurraba mientras se retiraba haciendo reverencias.

Solo en una gran habitación oscura Lord Voldemort sonreía para si mismo.

- _Falta poco Nagini…pronto Harry Potter será historia y el ni siquiera lo vera venir_

Alguien estaba escuchado hablar al señor oscuro pero no entendido una palabra ya que solo siseos se oían en ese momento. Odiaba cuando el Señor Tenebroso hablaba parsel. Le llevaría más tiempo de esa manera averiguar los planes del Señor Oscuro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se reunieron con Luna en la entrada a la Sala de los Menesteres. La rubia en realidad estaba perdida en sus fantasías cuando el grupo llego y como no respondió a sus llamados. Neville gentilmente la tomo del brazo y la llevo dentro del aula.

- Hola Muchachos! – Dumbledore siempre los recibía alegremente – preparados? – Luego de un momento continuo – Bueno ahora quiero que coloquen en círculo alrededor mío. Como habrán leído el eje de la animagia es la aceptación de la parte animal que todos llevamos dentro. Esto quiere decir que tienen que entender que convertirse en animal no es un sortilegio y nada más, el animal es parte de ustedes…parte de su esencia.

Espero un momento a que todos asimilaran sus palabras. Continúo lentamente para que sus palabras se grabaran en el cerebro de sus alumnos.

- A continuación quiero que todos se concentren y que pongan toda su voluntad en convertirse en animal. No lo piensen, solo siéntanlo. Crean. La voluntad hace grandes cosas. – Aguardo unos instantes y continuo – Mientras estén concentrados voy a decir un hechizo que acelerara la transformación pero solo será para ver en que se convertirán y durara unos segundos. La conversión por más tiempo y a voluntad llevara práctica – y señalando al centro del círculo agrego - Pasaran uno por uno.

Todos estaban emocionados y asustados. Hermione repetía rápidamente todo lo que había dicho el director. Esto ponía más nerviosos a los muchachos. Luna estaba tranquila y aguardaba ansiosa su momento.

- Comenzaremos alfabéticamente. Señorita Granger por favor.

La castaña estaba pálida. Camino hasta el centro del círculo y se paro mirando a Dumbledore.

- Bien, quiero que este tranquila. No se preocupe si no le sale enseguida, se que es bastante impaciente.

- bastante..?, yo diría que si no le sale mas vale que a nosotros tampoco nos salga sino estará insoportable…-murmuro Ron al oído de Harry este asintió levemente.

- Lista?

-Si señor…

Hermione cerró los ojos y Dumbledore comenzó a recitar algo en un extraño idioma. Al principio parecía que nada ocurriría, sin embargo al cabo de unos momentos de incertidumbre el cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a reducirse y a transformarse…. Algo indefinido al principio hasta que culmino en una hermosa águila. Todos estaban extasiados. A los segundos volvió a ser Hermione nuevamente.

- Y funciono? – pregunto intranquila al ver la cara de sus compañeros

- Por supuesto señorita Granger, déjeme decirle que es usted una hermosa Águila, y además esto nos favorecerá ya que usted podrá surcar los cielos sin ser detectada.

Hermione rebozaba de orgullo por los dichos del director. Además que el exitoso intento de la castaña renovó las esperanzas de los otros que no veían la hora de que sea su turno.

- Señor Longbotton por favor…

Neville hizo lo mismo que su amiga. El director repitió su rezo.

Al cabo de unos minutos (que parecieron eternos) Neville comenzó a transmutarse hasta culminar en gran Hipogrifo de gris pelaje. Todos contenían el aliento, Neville iba a estar muy feliz cuando lo supiera. Al prestar atención nuevamente el Gryffindor los miraba temeroso.

Le contaron lo ocurrido. Neville volvió a su lugar feliz, se sentía mucho mas tranquilo (antes estaba seguro de que el seria el único que no se transformaría) y ahora era el turno de Luna, la muchacha paso al centro.

Volvieron a repetir el ritual. La rubia se transformo en un pequeño kneazle (criatura pequeña parecida al gato); prosiguió Draco que se transformo en una hermosa pantera. Ahora era el turno de Harry…estaba seguro que seria una lombriz. Ginny apretó su mano en señal de apoyo. El joven la observo agradecido. Paso al centro. Tomo aire y se concentro.

- Guau!- Murmuro Ron

Todos estaban asombrados de lo que veían, hasta el mismo director dejo ver el asombro en sus avejentadas facciones por un segundo. Cuando Harry regreso a su estado y vio la cara de sus acompañantes se sintió morir. Seguro que el había tenido razón; temía preguntar pero la curiosidad lo mataba.

- Y? que ha sido…díganme algo

- Ha sido….genial hermano – seudo grito un muy emocionado pelirrojo.

- Si Harry! Nunca había visto algo igual…

- Pero díganme de una vez! – lo estaban cansando, acaso no se daban cuenta lo que estaba sufriendo?

- Un gran León! – Todos asentían a la vez - Pero no es solo eso…. …- Hermione se perdió en sus cavilaciones – se que he leído algo así antes…

- Algo así…? A que te refieres Mione…?

- Además de trasformarte en un León Harry – el director tomo aire y el moreno casi aseguro que la voz del director ocultaba una gran emoción – te has convertido en un hermoso Fénix…- aguardo unos instantes para que la información fuera asimilada por un muy impactado Potter -…y aunque de por si transformarse en dos animales ya es raro, lo mas asombroso es que este tenia un color blanco nacarado…

- Me transforme en dos animales….? – parecía que la información subía lentamente a su cerebro.

- Si Harry…..-Neville asentía vigorosamente con una gran sonrisa y cuando iba a continuar fue interrumpido por un grito que sobresalto a todos

- Ahhh! – grito la castaña y antes de que alguien preguntara se apresuro a decir lo que su cerebro había encontrado – ya se de donde lo había leído!

- De donde…? – pregunto desganado Ron sabiendo que ella lo diría aunque no preguntasen

- De la historia de los fundadores! – Godric Gryffindor se transformaba en dos animales! Uno era un león por eso es el animal que esta en su escudo, el otro no lo decía…sin embargo lo que importa es que el fue hasta ahora la única persona conocida capaz de transformarse en dos animales! – termino exhausta, decir todo de corrido la dejo sin aire

- Me impresiona señorita Granger, ni siquiera lo recordaba….y eso que yo he leído el mismo libro pero hace ya mucho tiempo – Harry sospechaba que el director ya sabia y recordaba perfectamente lo que Hermione acababa de decir pero no entendía por que no lo decía. – Bueno continuemos con la señorita Weasly.

Harry tomo su lugar todavía azorado. Ginny paso al centro y repitieron los pasos ya vistos, al cabo de unos segundos apareció ante ellos un hermoso Pegaso blanco y al momento la pequeña pelirroja estaba nuevamente. Todos la felicitaron por el exquisito ejemplar y dieron paso al último. Ron tomo el lugar que le correspondía y repitieron el proceso. Un lobo de tamaño medio los observa y al instante otra vez el pelirrojo, que inquisitivo esperaba una respuesta.

- Un hermoso lobo Ronald – aclaro Hermione.

Todos se juntaron para comentar sus impresiones, sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por el director.

- Muy bien Hecho! Estoy orgulloso. Ahora hay que estudiar y practicar para poder realizarlo definitivamente. Vayan a descansar que es muy tarde. – Les sonrió y los acompaño a la puerta.

Durante todo el camino fueron hablando de lo que habían visto. Luna se separo para dirigirse a su torre lo mismo que Draco. El resto fue a la sala común y al cabo de unos minutos decidieron que estaban muy cansados para quedarse hablando. Todos se acostaron en sus camas felices y mucho mas seguros de si mismos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Kneazle: criatura pequeña parecida al gato, tiene un pelaje moteado (jaspeado o a lunares), y sus orejas y cola son como las del león. El kneazle es inteligente e independiente y puede llegar a ser agresivo; aunque si se encariña con un mago o una bruja, es una excelente mascota. El kneazle tiene una misteriosa capacidad para detectar personas sospechosas o desagradables; además, sus dueños pueden confiar en que, si alguna vez se pierdes, el kneazle los guiará de vuelva a casa con total seguridad – Libro Criaturas Magias (el diccionario .org)**_

_**Espero que haya gustado y quiero Reviews...si no…no importa! Nos vemos pronto.**_


	8. Sueños y reflexiones

**Los personajes no son mios...salvo los inventados. A leer!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 8 "Sueños y Reflexiones"

Caminaba tranquilamente por un pasillo oscuro. No le resultaba conocido y eso realmente le extrañaba; anoto mentalmente que debía revisar el mapa, no podía ser que tuviera semejante herramienta y no la explotara al máximo. Un ruido lo saco rápidamente de sus divagaciones. Se detuvo bruscamente con su varita en alto alumbrando lo que a su entender era la dirección en que se había originado el ruido. Maldijo por lo bajo por su bendita idea de saciar su hambre nocturna, hace rato no parecía mala idea ir de excursión a las cocinas.

_-__ Nox- _susurro rápidamente.

No podían verlo o estaría en problemas. Espero que su corazón se tranquilizara y se propuso buscar el mapa para ver si algún profesor o prefecto estaba de ronda cerca de allí o tal vez fuera Filch o la señora Norris. Dirigió su mano al bocillo pero no pudo sentir la rugosidad de su objetivo, seguro que estaba en su bolsillo posterior se dijo a si mismo. Un segundo y nada, no comprendía como no estaba si el siempre salía con el mapa. Recordó como momentos antes realizo una nota mental para revisarlo a su regreso sin embargo él sabia que no salía sin el mapa ¿como podía haberlo olvidado? Otro ruido. Su corazón salto de pronto y comenzó a latir con fuerza, tanta que le impedía oír algo más.

Se pego a la pared. Comenzó mentalmente a retroceder sus pasos para ver como había llegado allí. Tenia hambre por ello decidió ir a las cocinas, salio de la sala común como siempre…. y de pronto lo vio, ahí estaba ante sus ojos una gran verdad que se revelaba furiosa por no haber sido descubierta con anterioridad, algo tan simple que lo asusto que no fuera lo primero que hubiera llamado su atención: _el conocía el camino. _Entonces como es que estaba en un pasillo desconocido, sin su mapa y por lo que sus mano le indicaban sin su capa? Otro ruido. Incapaz de captar su origen se lanzo a correr por el oscuro pasillo, su corazón parecía estallar. Corría, en algún punto debía culminar….pero y si estaba corriendo directo a lo que quería huir? No había tiempo para pensar eso, se dijo, tenia que creer que no estaba equivocado.

- _Lumos_ - Encendió su varita, por lo menos si el peligro estaba delante de él lo vería.

Continuaba corriendo. Giraba a la derecha, giraba a la izquierda pero no podía salir del corredor. Algo le decía que no estaba solo y que su perseguidor venia detrás. Corría. Sus músculos fatigados por el esfuerzo en frió reclamaban descansó. Escucho lo que parecían ser pasos detrás, casi lo alcanzaban.

Era demasiado veloz, ya casi lo tenía. Volteaba su cabeza aunque solo distinguía mas oscuridad, giro nuevamente su vista al frente y vio que se acercaba una puerta esto hizo que aumentara su esfuerzo. Se arrojo con todo su cuerpo sobre ella sintiendo como cedía a la embestida. Por lo poco que pudo apreciar era una habitación amplia repleta de polvo; ya lo alcanzaba, lo sentía, no se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás sin embargo su curiosidad natural no lo dejaba seguir en la ignorancia. Volteo su rostro y lo único que distinguió fueron dos ojos brillantes… terroríficos….voraces. El pánico se adueño de su ser completamente. Trataba de pensar que hacer, necesitaba tiempo para pocisionarse mejor. Otra puerta, otra embestida. Unos pasos más, dolor y el frió suelo. No pudo ver que lo golpeo, solo sintió como algo lo lanzaba hacia tras con violencia y el dolor lo estremecía. Levanto la vista en busca de su atacante y al mismo tiempo oía como los pasos estaban casi sobre él. En medio del pánico, asombro; frente a el había una burbuja casi transparente -dedujo que eso lo había golpeado- y en el centro de la misma un pedestal con un gran libro al que alumbraba una brillante luz. El silencio lo envolvió y se dio cuenta de que no había pasos detrás. Lo habían alcanzado. Lo estaban esperando. No tenia varita, con el golpe la dejo caer. Sin levantarse se giro lentamente para enfrentar su final. No demostraría miedo aunque este casi no lo dejaba respirar, cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con la puerta que hace momentos había atravesado se encontró con oscuridad, esto más que tranquilizarlo lo asusto más porque significaba que lo acechaban, en cualquier momento arremeterían y el no lo vería venir. Un fuerte ruido le indico que estaba en lo cierto. Un golpe lo arrojo contra el piso mientras un fuerte dolor le indicaba que lo habían atacado; la presión sobre sus hombros solo dejaba lugar a la realidad de que lo tenían aprisionado. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con dos ojos dorados que lo observaban fijamente y al mismo tiempo una voz inundaba la sala…._acepta tu destino…_

Se despertó de un sobresalto ahogando un grito, su corazón todavía no se había sobrepuesto y continuaba acelerado. Parecía que el aire había renunciado a la tarea de ingresar a sus pulmones. Llevo las manos a su rostro para contener las gotas de sudor que lo surcaban. Tomo aire y observo su entorno; estaba en su habitación y parecía que ninguno de sus compañeros lo había escuchado. La claridad indicaba que no faltaba mucho para levantarse, aguardo unos momentos y al sentirse mas repuesto se levanto a darse un baño, necesita relajarse.

Cuando Ron se les unió a Harry y Hermione en la sala común salieron hacia el gran comedor. En la entrada se encontraron con el rubio aguardando por ellos. Tomaron sus usuales lugares y comenzaron a degustar su desayuno.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La habitación poseía enormes ventanales que daban una hermosa vista de Londres sin embargo hoy se encontraban cubiertos por espesas cortinas, nadie debía ver lo que se desarrollaba en el interior. En el centro de la misma se ubicaba una gran mesa exquisitamente trabajada y alrededor de ella se encontraban una gran cantidad de sillas con las mismas características. En uno de los laterales de la sala se podía observar una gran chimenea que iluminaba la habitación y de pie junto a ella se vislumbraba la silueta de un hombre.

Por ahora el era el único que se encontraba allí pero sabia que no seria por mucho tiempo mas, la hora se acercaba. Todavía se preguntaba como es que había llegado hasta ese momento. Recordaba como se asusto cuando un retrato pareció hablarle, de como un hombre salio de la chimenea en su oficina, de cómo le habían explicado gran cantidad de cosas que le llevaron mucho tiempo comprender y aun así no sabia si lo había entendido todo. Como se habían repetido las visitas con los diferentes acontecimientos del dichoso "Mundo Mágico" prisioneros que escapaban, torneos, dragones, regresos desde el mas allá; y todo eso ahora parecía tan insignificante. Una guerra, se había desatado una guerra y ellos, los "no-mágicos" eran el blanco. Una guerra que no el no podía pelear, de la que no podía escapar. La gente desaparecía sin dejar rastro, extraños asesinatos, catástrofes naturales inexplicables, accidentes mas inexplicables todavía y esa maldita niebla que cubría todo. Cuando le comunicaron que se debía a Dios sabe que bicho mágico se sintió tan frustrado, no podía ayudar al pueblo que lo había elegido. Sentía tanta impotencia.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una muchacha delgada de rubios cabellos que se acerco hasta el y le comunico que todo estaba listo. Asintió sin prestarle atención. La joven salio y dio paso a unos diez hombres de distintas edades que se acomodaron en silencio. Ahora solo restaba esperar a los invitados. Volteo y camino a su lugar en el extremo de la mesa pero no se sentó. Todos los ojos estaban en el.

- Supongo que se imaginaran por que los he citado a todos aquí. – sus palabras eran suaves y dejaban ver el cansancio que sentía.

Nadie hablaba, ninguno quería ser el primero en aventurarse a decir lo que pensaban. Al cabo de unos minutos un hombre de grises cabellos que parecía ser uno de los de más edad rompió el silencio.

- Supongo que el hecho de que todos compartimos una característica es la que nos ha traído aquí y solo se me ocurre una razón, realmente espero equivocarme porque si estoy en lo cierto algo malo debe estar ocurriendo, no Michel?

- No sabes cuanta razón tienes Steven – tomo aire y finalmente decidió aclarar el por que de la reunión – Como habrán notado se mando a llamar a todos los ex-ministros de los últimos veinte años y a pesar de que todos han sido excepcionales a la hora de realizar el trabajo que el pueblo les encomendó no es por eso que los he citado. No necesito su pericia sino su apoyo.

En verdad que cuando la oposición se había enterado de que el gabinete del Primer Ministro había realizado una reunión con todos lo ex-ministros lo había criticado de todas las formas posibles, sin embargo muchos de los presentes sabían que el apoyo que le solicitaban no era en política de desarrollo.

- Apoyo? – pregunto un hombre de mediana edad que el actual Primer Ministro reconoció como su predecesor.

- Si Henry, apoyo. Todos aquí a parte de la característica mencionada compartimos otra, una que vino con el cargo de Ministro – todos se tensaron al ver que sus suposiciones parecían ser ciertas – todos compartimos un secreto. Un gran secreto que nunca mencionamos y que prometimos proteger.

- Es lo que creo? – Steven McFlye había vuelto a ser el único capaz de hablar – Esa es la explicación para todas las desapariciones y accidentes no?,...- dejo escapar un suspiro - me lo imaginaba pero no quería creerlo.

- Así es – aspiro lentamente antes de comunicarles la noticia que sabia los sobrecogería – Están en guerra, caballeros... el Mundo Mágico esta en guerra.

Todos se estremecieron. Sabían que tenía que ver con eso pero no podían imaginarse algo así. Una guerra, ese había sido el temor de todos durante su gestión. Una guerra que los mantenía al margen pero los incluía.

- Que ha ocurrido? Algún otro mago oscuro? – al principio a Michael Bolton lo impacto la pregunta tan acertada, sin embargo al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que el preguntaba era Rick Miller Primer Ministro hace casi veinte años. Había sido él el que había tenido que manejar la situación durante lo que los magos llamaban la Primera Guerra; de pronto no se sintió tan solo, alguien lo entendería mas que los otros.

- No, no es otro mago oscuro – Rick pareció respirar pero no duro demasiado – es el mismo. Lord Voldemort ha regresado y con él trajo la guerra.

Nuevamente todos eran presas del shock, Michael miro hacia Rick y lo noto mas que impactado, su palidez extrema le dijo que quizás todavía no había visto lo que su antecesor. Todavía no había visto lo mas crudo de la guerra y eso lo asusto mas.

Cuando creyó conveniente les resumió todo lo que sabía y les explico que en breve vendría el Primer Ministro del mundo Mágico. Tenían que planificar cuales serian los movimientos a realizar y por eso necesitaba un equipo de trabajo que conociera el secreto. Todos asintieron, no había escapatoria. Como se luchaba contra un enemigo tan superior?

De pronto, las llamas de la chimenea crecieron tomando un intenso color verde. Nadie se asombro de este hecho pero los estremecía saber lo que les deparaba.

Primero salio un hombre bajito y regordete y detrás de el salio un hombre de blanco cabello con una larga barba blanca y anteojos de media luna. Cornelius Funge y Albus Dumbledore ingresaban así al primer concilio entre el mundo mágico y el no mágico para hacerle frente a la guerra.

Ambos hombres se acercaron a la mesa y procedieron a hacer las presentaciones.

- Buenas Noches – saludo el anciano, nadie respondió pero a el pareció no importarle – Lamento que nos tengamos que conocer bajo esta terrible circunstancia. – Todos lo observaban fijamente, no sabían quien era pero su sola presencia emanaba respeto.

Funge se limito a asentir con la cabeza como saludo.

- Mi nombre es Cornelius Funge y soy el actual Ministro de Magia y a mi lado se encuentra Albus Dumbledore – todos reaccionaron al nombre ya que lo conocían de la charla de introducción al mundo mágico, aunque otros por mas que la introducción – Director de Hogwarts, Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y Jefe Warlock del Wizengamot – Ninguno entendía que significaba todo eso pero sonaba importante.

- Estamos aquí esta noche para explicar la realidad en la que se encuentra inmerso el mundo mágico y ver como nos organizaremos para proteger el mundo no-mágico y a sus habitantes – como siempre que Dumbledore hablaba, infundía tranquilidad.

- Cual es el estado del enfrentamiento? – pregunto Michael Bolton temeroso de la respuesta que fuera recibir

- Todavía no se ha declarado la guerra públicamente sin embargo no creo que Lord Voldemort –Funge se estremeció al oír el nombre cosa que llamo la atención de los presentes - se tarde mucho mas en hacerlo. Por ahora se ha dedicado a juntar aliados para su causa

- Cuenta con muchos mas que los de antes? – Rick Miller recordaba bien los aliados anteriores del Lord

- Lamento comunicar que si, no solo ha reclutado gente en este país también tiene muchos simpatizantes en otros países, además de que ha vuelto a aliarse con criaturas oscuras – eso no sonó bien para nadie ¿Qué eran criaturas oscuras?

- Criaturas oscuras…? – el actual Primer Ministro se veía cada vez mas preocupado

- Si, como saben no solo los dementores se han unido a su lucha sino también hombres lobos y gigantes entre otros – el anciano no creyó conveniente mencionar a los vampiros, quimeras, manticoras, quintaped ya que los asustaría. Funge lo miro cómplicemente por la decisión tomada.

Los magos aclararon las dudas de todos con lo creyeron convenientes y una vez finalizada esta parte prosiguieron con el plan.

- Cuales son los pasos a seguir, por que esto no incluye solo a Inglaterra sino a todo el mundo – Argumento sabiamente Rick.

- Justamente eso es quería llegar Señor Miller, es hora de tomar una decisión importante. Tanto en el mundo mágico como en este hay que unificarse, tomar acciones grupales. Se reunirán con los Ministros de todos los países posibles – Dumbledore hablaba tanto para Michael Bolton como para Funge – Se formara una confederación internacional con los representantes de los dos mundos. Esto no es ajeno a nadie, todos tienen derecho a saber y elegir.

La reunión prosiguió unos minutos más en los que se pacto los pasos a seguir. Culminado esto los dos magos se fueron de la misma manera que habían llegado. Iniciaba así un frente nunca visto, muggles y magos lucharían a la par por la tan ansiada paz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mi Lord me mando a llamar?

- Si Bella, necesito que agites un poco las cosas. Están todos muy tranquilos y no vamos a dejar que se acostumbren – la voz fría del Tom Riddle tenia un leve matiz irónico – ve al Callejón Diagon y diviértete un poco – la ultima palabra fue acompañada por un gesto que indicaba que la conversación había acabado.

- Por supuesto mi amo, yo lo complaceré - hizo una profunda reverencia y se retiro. Ella siempre cumplía lo que su maestro ordenaba.

Entro a una habitación en la que se hallaban varios hombres conversando. Todos se detuvieron al verla entrar. Se limito a señalar a unos cuantos y a nombrar el lugar de destino. Desaparecieron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cubierto de nieve el Callejón Diagon se encontraba repleto de adornos navideños. Era un día templado y la gente había aprovechado para adelantar sus compras para las festividades. Todos iban de un lado hacia otro repletos de bolsas y regalos. El caldero Chorreante estaba trabajando a su máxima capacidad, nada como una cerveza de mantequilla para calentar el cuerpo.

El joven empleado de la tienda de artículos de Quidditch se encontraba colocando los nuevos uniformes en la vidriera cuando vio el reflejo de una luz, por su mente paso el fugaz pensamientos de que la gente festejaba antes de tiempo y no era algo con lo estuviera de acuerdo. Levanto la vista. Cuando su cerebro proceso que la luz se dirigía a él, ya estaba siendo aventado hacia el piso en el interior de la tienda. Su ultimo pensamiento fue nunca le había gustado el verde.

Los gritos comenzaron a dejarse oír. Al principio la gente no entendía bien que ocurría, solo veían personas corriendo y gritando. Cuando se pudieron vislumbrar los trajes negros, inmediatamente algunos magos desenfundaron sus varitas y aunque estaban dispuestos a defender con sus vidas a los suyos, no fue suficiente. Una explosión. Rayos volando en todos los sentidos. Sangre y polvo se mezclaban formando un extraño fango. Voces pidiendo piedad, ayuda o nombrando a un ser amado se colaban por todos los espacios posibles. Todo culmino tan rápido como había iniciado. Se presento el Ministerio con sus aurores pero fue en vano, nadie estaba para hacerles frente. Ante sus ojos solo se apreciaba la fatalidad. Cuerpos cubriendo las calles, negocios destrozados, heridos, llantos y gritos; solo eso encontraron. La tregua se había roto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El día se había presentado monótono para los estudiantes en Hogwarts. Harry se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones con Ginny a sus pies, a su lado Ron y Hermione discutían sobre técnicas para realizar un encantamiento. Pronto llegarían las vacaciones de navidad y sabían que luego sus entrenamientos serian más duros.

Para que dejaran de pelear el moreno les llamo para que le prestaran atención y les contó detalladamente su sueño.

- Estas seguro que era Hogwarts? – Hermione demostró inmediatamente su preocupación.

- Si estoy seguro…bueno casi…

- Puede que sea una parte que los merodeadores no conocían, por eso no esta en el Mapa del Merodeador. El castillo es muy grande – Ron comento su punto de vista mientras revisaba el mapa minuciosamente.

- Parecía muy antiguo, como si estuviera hace siglos en desuso. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo.

- Habrá que esperar entonces, por que no podemos hacer mucho con lo que tenemos – sentencio la pelirroja.

- Si amigo, seguro que vuelves a soñar y te muestra algo más, este año ha estado tranquilo en cuanto a aventuras…jaja

- Ronald! No hemos tenido ya suficiente, es más no tenemos suficiente con todo lo que estudiamos _extraoficialmen_te – la ultima palabra la castaña la dijo entre dientes para que nadie escuchara.

Ron levanto los hombros en señal de rebeldía y prosiguió con su fallido intento de realizar el encantamiento. Harry iba a comenzar con una sesión de mimos y caricias para Ginny cuando fue interrumpido por una molesta tos que reclamaba su atención. Se giro dispuesto a asesinar a Ron y se encontró con un pequeño alumno de primer año que lo observaba temeroso.

- Si? – pregunto lo más amable que su molestia le permitió

- Dumbledore me pidió que te entregara esta nota – lo dijo lo más rápido que pudo. Extendió el brazo y una vez finalizada la tarea huyo corriendo.

- Que dice Harry? – pregunto el pelirrojo

- Dice que nos espera esta noche en su despacho y debemos avisarle a Neville, Draco y a Luna.

- Que raro, pero bue ya nos enteraremos – La castaña retomo su lectura abandonada por la discusión con el pelirrojo y Harry se dedico a su postergada sesión.

El moreno llamo a Dobby para que avisara a los otros integrantes de la reunión. Cinco minutos antes de la hora estipulada se encontraron frente a la gárgola. Hermione dijo la clave y subieron. Al llegar a la puerta notaron que el director no estaba solo y seguidamente a un pequeño debate de si debían tocar o no optaron por lo primero.

La voz del director los invito a pasar. Al entrar vieron al anciano de pie junto a Fawkes y sentado en el escritorio un hombre desconocido. No tendría más de 30 años, vestía de negro pero no llevaba túnica. Su cabello era castaño claro. Lo llevaba corto. Sus ojos azules reflejaban dureza. Se levanto de inmediato cuando los vio entrar.

- Mis queridos alumnos, déjenme que les presente al Capitán Anthony Bairne. Pertenece al MI5 – lo ultimo lo dijo con gran orgullo aunque solo dos de los jóvenes entendieron lo que quería decir.

- Pertenece a que? – pregunto un desconcertado Malfoy

- Inteligencia Británica – aclaro Hermione automáticamente – No sabia que había magos en el servicio de inteligencia Muggle.

- Y no lo hay – intervino por primera vez el hombre- soy lo que ustedes llaman... Muggle – la ultima palabra la dijo mirando al director como esperando aprobación a la correcta pronunciación del termino.

- Pensé que los muggles no podían ver Hogwarts – agrego Harry

- El Capitán Bairne tiene un amuleto especial que le permite la entrada al mundo mágico – sentencio el director mientras hacia aparecer sillas para que los jóvenes tomaran asiento – Aclarado este punto proseguiremos. Los cite esta noche para comunicarles que el Capitán se encargara de introducirlos y entrenarlos tanto en combate muggle como en uso de armas blancas, que son dagas, cuchillos y espadas señor Weasley – Ron cerro su boca rápidamente.

Todos estaban impactados, nunca hubieran imaginado algo así.

- Su director me ha puesto al tanto de su entrenamiento especial. Lo único que les voy a pedir es que me tengan paciencia en lo que se refiere a cosas de este mundo, solo he tenido una breve introducción y no lo he asimilado todavía.

- Pero como?...quiero decir , como es que el MI5 cedió un capitán para entrenarnos? Y el secreto del Mundo Mágico? – interrogo un confundido Harry

- Que bien que has tocado ese punto Harry – tomo asiento detrás de se escritorio – Verán, hemos notificado al Primer Ministro Muggle de los acontecimientos del mundo mágico. Necesitábamos que nos dejara protegerlo y al mismo tiempo ayudarlo a enfrentar todos los suceso en que se ven envueltos y no entienden. Ahora mismo hay aurores capacitando a un selecto grupo para que sepan manejarse en los casos que hayan sido mortífagos o criaturas oscuras las que han atacado. El gobierno muggle no debe caer por que los ciudadanos crean que su ministro no los protege.

Los muchachos estaban más que shokeados. Era como si todo lo que conocías ya no se aplicaba ni siquiera al mundo muggle y al mismo tiempo veían estos cambios históricos con agrado. Todos tenían la misma causa.

- Supongo que el silencio que muestran se debe a la sorpresa. Bien, continuando con lo expuesto, el Capitán Bairne les dará clases todos los días – el shock cambio a pánico – al principio será introductorio para que sus cuerpos se adapten, posteriormente ira incrementando el nivel hasta que el considere que han alcanzado el nivel esperado.

Todos asintieron sin emitir sonido. No podían escapar a sus clases. Además de que toda ayuda era bienvenida.

- Antes de que se vayan quiero comunicarles algo para que mañana no los tome por sorpresa. Hoy en la mañana han atacado el Callejón Diagon. Hay muchos heridos y algunos muertos.

Todos se horrorizaron del solo hecho de pensar en el Callejón repleto de gente, siendo atacado a traición, el miedo de que algún conocido estuviera ahí los consumió.

- Se lo que temen y no, ningún conocido se encontraba presente – Aclaro afablemente el anciano

El capitán miraba asombrado como Dumbledore contestaba las preguntas que todavía no se habían formulado, ese hombre debía ser muy poderoso. Los jóvenes le parecían demasiado maduros para la edad que tenían. Reconocía que le había llamado la atención cuando le contaron su misión, para que tendría que entrenar a siete jóvenes en defensa personal y ataque?, sin embargo verlos ahí aclaraba sus dudas. No eran simples adolescentes, enfrentaban una guerra y por lo que pudo entender el moreno parecía tener un papel muy importante. Otra cosa que no paso desapercibida era el hecho de que los otros se veían inmersos en la lucha por lealtad al joven. De cierta manera los admiraba, no eran muy distintos a el y sus camaradas.

Luego de unas cuantas preguntas abandonaron la dirección sintiéndose más cansados y dando por hecho que no tendrían ningún tiempo libre después de sus vacaciones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche era fresca pero el solo sentir el aire en su rostro lo hacia libre. Se encontraba en el único lugar que le brindaba la tranquilidad necesaria para pensar. La torre de Astronomía. Pensaba en el sueño, realmente debía tomarlo en cuenta? Pensaba en su vida, la presión de ser la esperanza de tantos sin haberlo pedido, la sensación de desarraigo que ocupaba gran parte de su ser. Era cierto que tenia a los Weasley y que siempre lo habían tratado como uno de sus hijos...les debía tanto; sus amigos le habían dado la fuerza que necesitaba y los consideraba sus hermanos, parte de su sangre, aunque ahora también tenia a Ginny; ella llenaba ese vació en su corazón, esa carencia, esa soledad; ahora entendía mejor el sacrificio que sus padres habían hecho por el, daría su vida por ella de ser necesario. Amaba su forma de enfrentar la vida, de hacerlo sentir único…...de hacerlo sentir amado. Tenia miedo, muchísimo miedo en realidad; siempre había temido que atacaran a sus amigos o gente cercana pero con ella todo iba más allá, temía irracionalmente perderla o que la usaran para llegar a el. Por unos segundos se hundió en el temor que sentía.

No. Era una razón para luchar, lucharía para que ella nunca corriera peligro. La única mujer Weasley en generaciones. Era suya, había nacido para él. La esperanza lo inundo. Dumbledore tenía razón, el amor era su poder.

Recordó sus muertos: sus padres, Cedric, Sirius…su querido Sirius. Lo único que deseaba es que donde quisiera que este estuviera junto a su padre. Se lo merecía. Doce años en Azkaban culpado de un crimen que no cometió, el crimen de su hermano. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla. Era hora de dejar de llorar por lo que perdió, tenia que celebrar haberlos conocido o por lo menos de que haya tenido el honor de que estuvieran en su vida. El viento acariciaba su rostro. El lago sereno reflejaba la luna. Comprendió que nunca dejaría de luchar, su alma nunca abandonaría la lucha por los que amaba.

- Si me permites me gustaría acompañarte

El sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos sin embargo no necesita voltear, conocía esa voz muy bien.

- Sabe que no necesita invitación señor.

- Harry te suplico que cuando estemos solos me llames Albus, después de todo nunca te considere un alumno más

El anciano siempre tenía la virtud de infundirle calma. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado conversando con el, fuera de los acontecimientos del colegio o de Voldemort. Era la primera vez que lo sentía tan cerca.

- Claro...Albus – le había costado mucho llamarlo por su nombre, lo respetaba tanto.

- Sabes Harry, creo que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, de cómo has manejado todo lo que llevas sobre tus hombros. No muchos hubieran podido hacerlo y menos a tu edad, sin embargo lo que más admiro es como has podido manejar lo de tu padrino. Es muy difícil dejar el dolor de nuestras perdidas.

Harry tenía la sensación de que no solo hablaba sobre él, sino de sus perdidas personales. Eso lo hizo sentir más cercano a su apreciado profesor. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que el moreno se dio cuenta de que no había agradecido el cumplido.

- Gracias...no fue fácil – su mirada se perdió en el reflejo de la luna – a veces creí que no podría seguir – era apenas un susurro - Me faltaba el aire...-suspiro - En realidad no quería seguir, me parece tan injusto disfrutar lo que el nunca podrá...la vida fue tan dura con el. Merecía más.

- Murió por lo que más amaba...por ti.

- Lo se, pero eso no hace que sea más fácil.

- Te entiendo más de lo que imaginas – aguardo un momento en silencio y continuo – Nunca te he contado que toda mi familia vivió en el Valle de Godric, verdad? – Harry sintió como la sorpresa lo invadía. Compartían tanto – Algún día deberíamos ir. Tú también tienes asuntos pendientes allí, además no creo que Voldemort lo espere.

- Realmente se lo agradeceria... temo ir, sabe? Enfrentar esa realidad donde fui feliz, donde me amaron tanto que se sacrificaron...y al mismo tiempo necesito hacerlo

- Y yo estaré a tu lado – volteo su rostro hacia Harry, que al sentir la mirada del director giro en busca de los ojos azules – Te prometo que haré lo que este a mi alcance para que nunca vuelvas a sufrir así... Te mereces tanto mi niño – tomo aire silenciosamente-...has pagado más de lo que deberías. Es tiempo de que vivas tu vida – Harry aprecio la sinceridad en las palabras y volvió a sentirse amado, no estaba solo. Lucharían con el. – solo debes creer. Hay una paz que se encuentra al otro lado de la guerra.

- Creo Albus...creo y confió que tanto dolor no fue en vano. Al final del túnel habrá luz.

Cuando se recostó en su cama no tuvo miedo a pesadillas o a ninguna profecía. Un dulce sueño lo envolvió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió en paz y tranquilo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Para compensar es más largo de lo usual. Gracias por los Reviews y quiero algunos para continuar. **_

_**Cariños.**_


	9. Regalos Inesperados

_**Notes**_

_**Más vale tarde que nunca!! **_

_**Los personajes saben de quien son...**_

_**Gracias por los Reviews, prometo contestarlos cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 9 "Regalos inesperados"

Al conocerse la noticia del ataque al Callejón Diagon a la mañana siguiente, muchos de alumnos habían irrumpido en llanto mientras otros permanecieron estáticos, demasiado impactados como para reaccionar; el temor a la perdida de algún familiar era palpable y lamentablemente posible. Esa misma mañana llegaron los nombres de los alumnos que tenían familiares en San Mungo, así como los que habían perdido a un ser querido y se los necesitaba para los funerales.

Con el correr de los días la tranquilidad volvió al castillo, que ya entrado en diciembre permitía ver hermosas decoraciones por pasillos y corredores.

Era el último día de clases y por ello todos corrían alegres de un lado a otro, olvidando por unos momentos la guerra que se desataba fuera de las murallas. Harry se encontraba preparando su mochila para ir a Grimmauld Place, el director le comunico que era allí donde pasaría las fiestas. No le agradaba en absoluto la idea de regresar a ese oscuro lugar; como hacerlo? si cada vez que mirara las escaleras él no bajaría, no iría por la casa cantando villancicos...no lo abrazaría.

Bajo a la sala común y se dirigió solo al gran comedor. Ocupo el lugar que quedaba junto a Ginny, quien se encontraba peleando con Draco acerca del próximo ganador la liga de Quidditch, la beso dulcemente y tomo unas tostadas. Se integro a la conversación dejando de lado los pensamientos abrumadores de cómo seria despertar mañana en el Nº 12 sin el último heredero de los Black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mi Lord, esta todo arreglado – Nott realizo una reverencia mientras sostenía en alto un papel

El Señor Oscuro se acerco hasta él y tomo el papel. Una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Mi victoria se acerca...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al atardecer Harry y Draco se encontraban en la oficina del director esperando un trasladador que los llevaría a Grimmauld Place. El resto iría en el tren para no levantar sospechas.

A la hora indicada el cinturón comenzó a emitir el acostumbrado brillo azul. Ambos jóvenes tocaron el objeto y sintieron la sensación de gancho en el estomago. Al abrir los ojos vislumbraron la lúgubre sala de la antiquísima familia Black. Una joven de cabello rosa chicle estaba aguardando en el umbral de la puerta, al verlos aterrizar se acerco para ayudarlos a incorporarse.

- Hola Chicos! Lindo aterrizaje – su cara en forma de corazón mostraba una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias...muy divertido el comentario – agrego un ofuscado Harry

- Vamos a la cocina así cenan algo. Mañana vendrán los Weasley y Remus – comento todavía sonriendo, giro sobre si misma y salio de la habitación.

La cena fue sencilla pero cumplió su objetivo. Ambos jóvenes se desplazaron a la habitación que el año anterior Harry había compartido con Ron. Se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron raudamente en sus camas. El cansancio apremiaba. El moreno se estaba acomodando para dejarse llevar por Morfeo cuando sintió que Draco lo llamaba.

- Estas despierto?

- Ahora si – contesto en tono burlón – dime que necesitas así puedo dormir de una buena vez

- Quería...quería agradecerte Harry

- Agradecer que?

- Todo. El hecho que me hayas invitado a pasar las fiestas contigo aquí sabiendo que si no me quedaría solo en el castillo...el que me hayas dado la oportunidad de cambiar – tomo aire sonoramente – de demostrar quien soy en realidad. También quiero pedirte perdón...- viendo venir la pregunta del moreno se apresuro a acotar – perdón por todos los años de insultos y de pasar información.

- No necesitas hacerlo...no tienes que hacerlo. Todos nos equivocamos la diferencia la hacemos al rectificar esos errores. Además siempre has actuado por influencia de tu padre y como yo has pagado un precio muy alto por seguir adelante.

- Gracias Harry, realmente necesitaba decir eso.

- Si no fuera que he estado contigo todo este tiempo Malfoy – pronuncio el apellido un poco más alto que el resto – diría que te has ablandado...

- Cállate Potter!! – le siguió la corriente el rubio arrojándole un almohadón – hablando en serio Harry y juro que lo diré esta sola vez y si lo dices negare haberlo mencionado; creo que eres un gran mago y muy poderoso, una gran persona y sobre todo un gran amigo. Por ultimo voy a agregar que eres un gran buscador solo sobrepasado por mi – Culmino con una sonrisa altiva, muy de su antigua personalidad.

Ahora fue Harry el que le arrojo el almohadón.

- En tus sueños, ahora déjame dormir – Bostezo sonoramente – Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el Ministerio de Magia, más precisamente en la oficina del Primer Ministro, se encontraban Cornelius Funge, Kinsgley Shakelbot, Albus Dumbledore y Anthony Bairne; ultimando detalles.

- Así es como se ejecutara la capacitación de los aurores – el Capitán Bairne enseñaba unos papeles a los hombres presentes – mis hombres necesitaran al menos dos meses para entrenar los a los aurores en la mayoría de las técnicas de defensa. Como expreso Dumbledore los mortífagos no esperaran un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo si se da la oportunidad y la cercanía indicada; y así se abarcaran los dos aspectos, el mágico y el físico.

Kinsgley Shakelbot como jefe de aurores examinaba los cronogramas de actividades.

Al cabo de unos minutos dejo los papeles y se dirigió hacia el Capitán.

- Lamentablemente aunque ustedes nos mostraran sus técnicas, nosotros no podremos enseñarles a defenderse con magia, lo único que se me ocurre que podemos hacer es que un grupo de aurores les enseñe los distintos hechizos con los van a atacarnos, sabrán que es lo que hacen y podrán diferenciarlos por colores.

- Gran idea Kinsgley, así sabrán cuales deben evitar a lo que de lugar – el anciano director miraba al auror por encima de sus anteojos de medialuna – Como van los tratados con los demás ministerios Cornelius?

- Se podrá planear una junta para las primera semanas del próximo año – Cornelius mostraba una increíble docilidad para la situación, tal vez buscando una redención por los acontecimientos pasados.

- Deberíamos armar en parejas a los grupos más especializados – aclaro Kinsgley – uno de los nuestros con uno de los suyos – señalo hacia el capitán Bairne

- Es lo mejor – contesto el capitán al mismo tiempo que realizaba un movimiento de asentimiento con su cabeza – si me permiten tengo una duda

- Por favor, pregunte – contesto Dumbledore

- Como nos enteraremos de el ataque? Es decir como les avisaremos a las tropas que están atacando y como llegaran hasta el lugar?

- No se preocupe, contamos con los medios para ello. Una vez que se les haya notificado del enfrentamiento utilizaremos transportadores y aparición conjunta.

- Ahh...no me expliquen todavía que significan esas cosas, no creo que quiera saberlo – concluyo con una sonrisa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despertó cuando la luz se filtro por la ventana dando de lleno en su rostro. Estiro la mano y tomo sus gafas de la mesa; observo que Draco seguía en la cama y aprovecho para ducharse primero. Cuando estuvo listo bajo a desayunar. En la cocina se encontraban Tonks, Remus, Ojo loco y Kinsgley, saludo a todos y comenzó a tomar el cereal que estaba delante de el. No noto cuando bajo el rubio, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Unos pensamientos que rondaban un solo tema: Ginny. La extrañaba tanto, moría por verla, oler su aroma, abrazarla, besarla...en fin la necesitaba.

- Oye Harry...

-Hmm...

- Cuando te canses de estar tirado en el sillón consumiendo oxigeno, por que no practicamos un poco de...lo que tu sabes... –susurro por lo bajo

- Me parece buena idea, además así el tiempo pasara más rápido!! – contesto emocionado el moreno mientras su compañero realizaba una mueca de resignación.

- A donde se supone que van ustedes dos? – Remus observo como los muchachos intentaban salir de la habitación sigilosamente y no pudo contenerse, tenía que molestarlos. Se congelaron de inmediato, volteando lentamente hacia el licántropo.

- ...a jugar snap

- ...a jugar ajedrez

- Saben que deberían jugar lo mismo ya que son solo dos, no? Jajaja

Ambos jóvenes estaban rojos por haber caído de forma tan...tonta

- Vallan tranquilos, solo quería ver que decían jaja – el hombre lobo seguía riendo cuando los muchachos salieron de la habitación refunfuñando por la gracia de su ex profesor.

Se dirigieron a uno de los cuartos de la planta superior, en el que antes había estado _Buckbeak _quien actualmente se encontraba con una manada de Hipogrifos en el Norte de Gales. Al entrar cerraron la puerta para que les diera tiempo de prepararse si alguien intentaba entrar. Una vez todo listo se pusieron frente a frente y al cabo de unos segundos, una hermosa pantera se lanzaba sobre un imponente león. Giraban, saltaban y se proferían pequeños gruñidos. De pronto la pantera corrió desde una de las esquinas de la habitación y realizando un impactante rebote contra la pared opuesta se posiciona sobre la tupida melena del león y comenzó a mordisquear sus orejas. La imagen era digna de un canal de la naturaleza; parecían dos cachorros compitiendo por ver quien aguantaba más.

- Hmm...

Ambos animales se detuvieron en el acto, levantaron sus cabezas y se encontraron con una melena castaña que los observaba entre divertida y enojada, a su lado dos pelirrojos se contenían para no lanzar carcajadas.

- Agradezcan que fuimos nosotros los que abrimos la puerta...- Hermione hacia esfuerzos por mantenerse seria – si no nuestro secreto no seria más secreto!

Los jóvenes animagos seguían en la misma posición solo que ahora mostraban sus cabezas bajas en señal de arrepentimientos, cuando miraron al grupo recién llegado lo hicieron con esas miradas tiernas que solo los animales pueden dar.

- Ah no! No me miren así y hagan el favor de volver a su estado humano...- mientras hablaba la castaña movía el pie derecho en señal de impaciencia.

Unos segundos y Harry y Draco estaban nuevamente de pie en la habitación.

- Hola Mione...ehhh...- el moreno trataba de que su cerebro ideara algo rápido -...ehh...no puedes quejarte, siempre quieres que estudiemos y estábamos repasando!!

Al cabo de un segundo en el que todos se quedaron estáticos, las risas inundaron el lugar.

- Que bueno verte amigo! – Exclamo el pelirrojo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro y le susurro al oído – mi hermana me estaba volviendo loco y solo estuvieron un día sin verse.

Al dejar paso a su amigo para que saludara a Draco, sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban

- Hermione yo también te extrañe...

- Que malo eres – le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza

- No le pegues a mi novio!...-se interpuso una pelirroja - ...deja que yo me encargue.

De pronto Harry sintió como el aroma que tanto extrañaba lo envolvía, unos suaves labio se apoyaron en los suyos.

- Te extrañe...

- Yo también Gin...demasiado diría...

- Eh! Ustedes suelten que hay gente en esta habitación – Comento un malhumorado Ron

- Bajemos que los señores Weasley quieren verlos - medio Hermione para evitar una pelea entre los pelirrojos.

Todos bajaron a la cocina, la señora Weasley agarro a Harry y Draco para examinarlos. Según su criterio estaban delgados y requerían de su intervención.

Todos los jóvenes se quedaron charlando amenamente en la cocina mientras Molly preparaba el almuerzo. Kinsgley y Ojo loco comentaban como estaban las cosas fuera y trataban de adivinar cuales serian los pasos a seguir de quien-tu-sabes.

Cuando estuvo lista la comida el moreno y el rubio recibieron doble ración; además de que estar bajo la estricta mirada de la señora Weasley. No les quedo más que comer todo aun cuando sentían reventar.

La tarde la pasaron decorando la casa, iban por las distintas habitaciones colgando cintas y adornos. La madre de Ron se la paso encerrada preparando la cena con la ocasional ayuda de Tonks, que al aportar más problemas que soluciones fue exiliada de la cocina; el mayor problema de esto era que su lugar fue ocupado por Ginny, de más esta aclarar que el problema lo tenia Harry y no el resto de las personas que ocupaban la casa.

La cena fue agradable, la comida como siempre deliciosa. Estuvieron presentes la mayoría de la Orden y incluyendo a Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall. Habían podido asistir gracias a que no había quedado ningún alumno en el castillo. El director trajo sus usuales cohetes, que junto con las bromas de los gemelos hicieron que la cena fuera muy divertida. Todo acabo para los más jóvenes cuando la señora Weasley grito que era suficiente y mando a todos a dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba otra vez corriendo por el pasillo, lo perseguían...ya casi lo tenían. Atravesaba la primera puerta, seguía corriendo. Volteo para ver a su atacante pero no distinguió nada más allá de la oscuridad, sintió como atravesaba otra puerta y giro su rostro para mirar al frente. Se detuvo bruscamente, tanto que sintió un latigazo en el cuello; dos ojos brillantes aguardaban por el y una voz que lo envolvía..._pronto llegara la hora_...

Se despertó sudoroso y respirando agitado por el susto pasado. No trato de pensar mucho en el sueño-pesadilla, decidió volver a dormir lográndolo al cabo de unos minutos.

Un fuerte grito lo despertó, Ron emocionado por ver sus regalos se encargaba de que todos los demás integrantes de la habitación también se dieran por aludidos. Somnolientos bajaron el rubio y el moreno ya que el pelirrojo estaba totalmente despabilado. Llegaron junto al árbol, parecía muy temprano por que no se escuchaban ruidos por ninguna parte de la casa. Se sentaron alrededor de los regalos y comenzaron a revolverlos. Encontraron lo que buscaban: Ron había recibido entre sus muchos regalos el usual suéter de su madre color bordo y con una gran R, un libro sobre Quidditch de Hermione, la tarta de Hagrid, chocolates de Harry y Grajeas de Draco. El rubio ya recuperado del asombro de tener regalos recibió un suéter verde con la letra D, dulces por parte de Ron, un libro de pociones avanzadas de Hermione y una pulsera de cuero finamente trabajada de Harry y Ginny que al reverso dejaba ver la frase "_Nada es imposible si tienes fe_"; esto ultimo lo dejo sin palabras sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo acompañado.

Por su parte el moreno recibió un pensadero por parte de Remus, cosa agradeció ya que le permitiría despejarse, una pluma que escribía sola de Tonks, el suéter rojo con una snitch de la señora Weasley, tarta de Hagrid, una navaja suiza de parte de Hermione, Ginny por su parte le había regalado muchas ranas de chocolate – que eran sus preferidas – y galletas para Hedwing. Además todos recibieron un kit de bromas de los gemelos.

Estaban recogiendo los papeles cuando se les unieron las mujeres de la casa. Las dos muchachas se abalanzaron a sus regalos. Harry se giro para preguntarle a Ginny si le había gustado el suyo cuando sintió unos brazos que se colgaban de su cuello y lo besaban abruptamente; esto no hubiera tenido inconvenientes sino fuera por que la madre de la joven estaba en la misma sala. La muchacha sin darse cuenta de su fallo se libero de su novio y le comenzó agradecer una vez tras otra mientras sostenía en su mano un dije con un pequeño fénix dorado sin embargo al notar que su novio no parecía ni remotamente interesado en su agradecimiento congelo, ahí fue cuando decidió seguir la mirada de su novio que estaba en cualquier lugar menos con ella. Deseaba no haberlo hecho; se encontró con el cuerpo de su madre que la miraba de forma indeterminada, con las manos en su cintura. Todos en la sala se quedaron donde estaban, ninguno se animaba a moverse hasta que el moreno hizo acopio de característica Gryffindor y enfrento la situación.

- Señora Weasley se que le hubiera gustado enterarse de otra forma...- tomo aire (y valor) - ...sin embargo aquí estamos...bueno...ehh...Ginny y yo somos novios desde hace unos meses. Espero que no le moleste... – término en un susurro

- AHHHH!! –el grito sobresalto a todos – Estoy tan feliz!! – se encamino hacia la pareja- Como me va a molestar, no creo que haya nadie mejor para mi Ginny que tu Harry...- Lo ultimo lo pronuncio mientras estrujaba en un fuerte abrazo a su yerno

- Gracias Sra. Weasley...- agrego el moreno tocándose las costillas en señal de dolor

- Por favor dime Molly...y Ronald! – al pelirrojo se le corto la respiración – como pudiste no decírmelo...- Ron abrió su boca para contestar pero su madre hablo más rápido – no importa pero esto hay que festejarlo, voy a preparar un gran desayuno – y salio feliz hacia la cocina.

Gracias a Dios las reacciones del resto de los Weasley fueron las mismas, quitándole así a Harry el miedo a morir en manos de sus cuñados y suegro. El día transcurrió con relativa calma, todos mostraban sus regalos y los gemelos mostraban sus nuevos inventos, las victimas eran los presentes.

La cena estaba llegando a su fin cuando apareció Dumbledore marcando la salida de los más jóvenes del comedor. Los gemelos intentaron utilizar sus orejas extensibles pero su madre previniendo el intento había utilizado un hechizo impabilizador en la puerta. Solo quedaba esperar que la reunión finalizara.

Estaban absortos en sus charlas en el cuarto donde se encontraba el tapiz de los Black cuando alguien los interrumpió.

- Hmm lamento interrumpirlos – dijo con voz serena el director – necesito hablar unas palabras con Harry si me permiten.

Todos se levantaron inmediatamente y salieron de la habitación.

- Como estas Harry? – Dumbledore tomo asiento cerca del moreno.

- Bastante bien a decir verdad...

- Me he enterado que han formalizado finalmente su noviazgo...Ginny y tu...

Harry, que no se esperaba ese comentario, se sintió invadir por un fuego.

- Ehhh...si, ahora estamos más tranquilos...

- Siempre he dicho que el amor es la fuerza más importante – una gran sonrisa junto con una elocuente mirada fueron los que acompañaron a la frase expresada – Volviendo a lo que me trajo aquí – su tono cambio radicalmente, cosa que alerto al moreno a prestar toda la atención – Hay algo que he evitado decirte pero ya es hora.

- Dígame Señor...- al recibir una mirada de atención del director rectifico –... Albus – por su mente pasaban mil teorías de lo que podría presentarse ahora, otra vez no le contaban todo.

- Veras Harry luego de lo que ocurrió en Junio pasado no considere oportuno hablar de este tema contigo, sin embargo ha llegado la hora de poner todo en orden... – Harry se impacientaba cada vez más por saber de que se trataba todo –...dado que eras el único a quien Sirius tenia te ha nombrado heredero de todos sus bienes – el anciano aguardo unos momentos para que el joven reaccionara – Mañana iremos a Gringotts para firmar los papeles

El muchacho no reaccionaba, de todo lo que había imaginado nunca se le ocurrió que fuera eso. La herencia... Sirius; seria afirmar fehacientemente que el no volvería del velo y aunque sabia que el estaba muerto todavía no podía reconocerlo así.

- Se que esto te debe haber impactado, sin embargo no he podido demorarlo más – el director hablaba pausadamente- y también quería comunicarte que luego del banco visitaremos el Valle de Godric.

Harry sintió como un escalofrió recorría rápidamente su cuerpo, levanto la vista y se concentro en los ojos azules que lo penetraban.

- Mañana partiremos después del desayuno – Dumbledore coloco su mano en el hombro de Harry en señal apoyo. Se levanto lentamente para retirarse y dejar al joven con sus pensamientos – antes de retirarme quisiera entregarte tu regalo – metió su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y saco una pequeña caja de madera. Le apunto con su varita – _Engorgio... -_La caja aumento de tamaño tanto que la tuvo que tomar con sus dos manos – Esto de cierta forma te pertenece – entrego a Harry la caja.

El moreno la tomo con ambas manos. Vacilo unos segundos antes de decidir abrirla; la apoyo en su regazo y procedió a quitar la tapa. Asombro. Se quedo helado, sin palabras.

- No puedo...es demasiado...no creo merecerlo

- Claro que si, además es lo que necesitas. Hasta mañana Harry.

- ...Hasta...mañana... señor...

Seguía tan absorto en su regalo que ni reparo en que había olvidado llamar al director por su nombre. No podía creerlo, ni siquiera creía merecerlo. Con su mano derecha acaricio la superficie. Decidió que dejaría de sentir que no era digno de muchas cosas, le haría honor. Su destino estaba marcado, una profecía hacia lo decía, sin embargo el haría lo imposible, daría lo mejor de si mismo; además si uno pensaba un poco, él lucharía contra el heredero de Salazar Slytherin así que el hecho de que la espada de Godric Gryffindor estuviera a su lado no era tan ilógico.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Lamento mucho el retraso, se que por ahí este capitulo es tedioso pero lo necesito para llegar a lo que quiero. Ya comenze el que sigue pero tenganme paciencia termino la universidad en Noviembre y estoy un poco justa de tiempos. Gracias por seguir ahí!!**_

_**Espero Reviews pero no sean malos conmigo...please?**_

_**Cariños para todos**_


	10. El ultimo de los Black

_**Gracias por todos los reviews, se que tarde un poco pero estaba muy complicada. Espero que les guste y si no avisan!!!**_

_**Como siempre los personajes no son míos y hago esto para divertirme no para lucrar de alguna manera.**_

_**Perla: Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que sea de tu agrado este cap. **_

_**NinnyPotter: A ti también gracias por ser incondicional.**_

_**Pedro:**__** La verdad es que pensamos igual!! Ya veras lo que esperas. Gracias**_

_**Susigabi: Aquí esta, mas vale tarde que nunca. Espero que te guste y ya veras mas giros. **_

_**Denisland: Este cap. Es mucho mejor que el anterior, espero que te siga atrayando la historia.**_

_**Morme: Gracias por estar ahí. Tratare de seguir como voy. **_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 10 "El ultimo de los Black"**

Se levanto temprano, aunque no había tenido pesadillas su cerebro no había dejado de funcionar en ningún momento. Bajo para prepararse algo de desayunar y se encontró con la madre de Ron aguardando por él con el desayuno listo.

- Me imagine que querrías desayunar temprano cariño – agrego dulcemente la mujer mientras servia bacón y tostadas.

- Buenos días Sra. Weasley.........y gracias por preparar el desayuno tan temprano

- Ya te he dicho que me digas Molly y es un placer alimentar al único yerno que tendré en la vida – la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro brindo tranquilidad al joven.

Desayuno despacio, tenia tiempo, le dedico unos minutos al ejemplar del Profeta que Lupin había traído. No decía nada nuevo, mencionaba al pasar algunas desapariciones y daba tontos concejos para evitar mortífagos. Estaba terminando de leer cuando Dumbledore entro en la habitación.

- Estas listo Harry?

- Si señor, acabo de terminar de desayunar – el muchacho introdujo lo que quedaba de una tostada en su boca y se incorporo.

-Bueno, entonces partamos....- el director estiro su brazo para que Harry lo tomara cuando se vieron interrumpidos por un estruendo proveniente de las escaleras. Giraron y se encontraron con Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco parados en la entrada de la cocina mirándolos seriamente.

- Que se supone que significa esto Ronald? – Molly Weasley mostraba una mirada severa acompañada de su clásica pose de las manos en la cintura.

- Por favor profesor, déjenos ir con ustedes – Hermione se había adelantado mirando al anciano director para posteriormente girarse en busca de su amigo. Se encontró con los ojos esmeraldas del moreno – queremos estar contigo Harry,.... claro que si así lo deseas, sino lo entenderemos.

Esta actitud tomo por sorpresa a Harry pero al mismo tiempo una sensación de calma anido en su pecho. Ellos eran sus seres queridos y los necesitaba, no lo había notado hasta que los vio parados frente a él. Miro al director como indicándole que el tenia la ultima palabra.

- Ya me parecía que se estaban tardando demasiado, y eso que vine un poco más tarde de lo estipulado – todos lo miraban con admiración, ese hombre siempre sabia lo que ocurría – bueno que esperan, da la casualidad que tengo un trasladador en el bolsillo – agrego con una sonrisa.

Se despidieron de la señora Weasley y tomaron el borde de una vieja taza. En unos segundos se encontraban dentro de Gringotts.

- Hice un pedido especial para que nos dejaran aparecer aquí – Dumbledore aclaro las dudas antes que fueran expresadas – síganme por favor.

Todos fueron tras el director. Llegaron al hall central, al cabo de unos minutos un duende apareció para guiarlos a una oficina pequeña dos niveles más abajo. Tomaron asiento alrededor de un antiguo escritorio cubierto de papeles y aguardaron. Otro duende, mucho más anciano que el que los había guiado, ingreso al despacho y tomando asiento procedió a dar inicio a la sesión.

- Buenos días – no espero que nadie contestara para de continuar – estamos aquí reunidos para dar lectura al testamento de Sirius Orión Black, todos de acuerdo?... Bien, prosigamos- nuevamente el anciano duende preguntaba y se contestaba asimismo, parecía tener mucha prisa – "_Yo Sirius Orión Black en uso total de mis facultades mentales le dejo todas mis pertenencias y bienes a mi ahijado Harry James Potter, así como una carta que le será entregada en la lectura de este testamento_" – el duende extendió la mano con un sobre para que Harry lo tomara – Señor Potter se le hará una lista de inventario de todos los bienes que posee ya que el Señor Black al ser el ultimo heredero de su familia poseía todos lo bienes de los Black, sumado a esto el era también el guardián de los bienes de sus padres señor Potter por lo que se unirán a la lista. Alguna duda?, bueno ha sido un placer; que tengan buen día, Director Dumbledore – realizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el director y comenzó a ordenar otros papeles.

Todos se levantaron excepto Harry que continuaba viendo la carta en su mano. Los demás jóvenes miraron al director que les hizo una seña de que salieran.

- Harry, estas bien?

- Si....si, solo necesito un momento.

- Te aguardamos fuera muchacho – coloco una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, este era un gesto al que el moreno se estaba acostumbrando. Siempre llegaba en el momento justo.

Cuando el director abandono el despacho Harry se incorporo y se acerco lentamente al escritorio, esto ocasiono que el duende levantara la vista pero sin moverse de su posición.

- Sucede algo Señor Potter?

- Si, necesitaría saber si estoy en facultades de realizar.......un testamento – bajo la voz como si pronunciarlo más alto fuera a volverlo más real

- Usted?......- guardo silencio unos segundos -....lo entiendo. Haré una excepción en su caso, sin embargo primero deberá aguardar a que este el listado de sus bienes y luego arreglaremos una forma de contactarnos para poder realizar el testamento – paso una mano por su blanco cabello – supongo que no querrá que nadie se entere, no?

- Supone bien. Gracias por todo señor......

- Rister, Hermes Rister señor Potter – el anciano duende extendió su mano y Harry tomo sus largo dedos para estrecharlos.

Cuando salio se reunió con el resto para comenzar la segunda parte de su recorrido. Ginny tomo su mano para brindarle apoyo, no necesitaba contestar, las palabras estaban de más. Todos se acercaron nuevamente al trasladador y dejaron que las sensaciones los invadieran. Aunque para Harry era muy difícil enfrentar la aceptación de la muerte de Sirius, para los demás también lo era, sobre todo para aquellos que habían ido a rescatarlo y al quedar inconscientes......, despertar y tener que afrontar la noticia de lo que en realidad había ocurrido fue doloroso y cruel y aun ahora que el tiempo había seguido su curso lo continuaba siendo.

Aterrizaron en una verde pradera lejos de cualquier señal de civilización.

- Estamos en las afueras del Valle de Godric – señalo Dumbledore en dirección norte - Síganme y por más que nadie sepa que estamos aquí tengan preparadas sus varitas, aunque no creo que alguien se anime a acercarse estando yo de guía – agrego burlonamente el director – vamos.

Caminaban en silencio, solo contemplando el paisaje sumido cada uno de ellos en sus propios pensamientos. De lejos se vislumbraban las figuras de lo que seguro era el pueblo. El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir cada vez más fuerte, Ginny sostenía su mano tratando de brindar una confianza que ni ella misma poseía. De pronto las figuras dejaron de serlo para convertirse en claras postales de un pueblo, su pueblo..... o el que alguna vez lo había sido.

Los minutos parecían eternos, las distancias también; era como si nunca llegaran a la bendita entrada, hasta que lo hicieron. Los recibió un pequeño pero bello cartel que proclamaba "_Bienvenidos al Valle de Godric, hogar de justos y valientes_".

Parecía que el pueblo se hubiera quedado en el tiempo, no había señales de guerra ni miedo en los rostros de sus habitantes (Harry pensó que se debía a que Voldemort no volvería nunca a pisar el lugar que lo vio caer). Las casas eran de estructura victoriana y todas estaban pintadas de colores claros o pasteles. No había lugar para cosas lúgubres.

Continuaron caminando, el director los guiaba. La gente iba de un lado a otro realizando sus tareas diarias, sin embargo al ver al director y a la comitiva todos se detenían. Saludaban a Dumbledore cordialmente y luego se giraban a Harry y bajan sus cabezas en forma de saludo y señal de respeto. Como no reconocerlo, si era la viva imagen de James Potter. El ritual se repitió todo el camino, hasta que se vislumbraba una casa que desentonaba con el resto.

Estaba ubicada cerca del centro del pueblo sin embargo su estado era de abandono total, la hierba crecida cubría todos los alrededores; al acercarse más se podía notar que no estaba solo abandonada, sino también casi destruida. Cuando estuvieron próximos a la entrada vislumbraron una placa colocada en uno de los laterales junto a la puerta principal. _**"Aquí el 31 de Octubre de 1981 prevaleció el bien contra el mal"**_. Llegaron hasta la cerca, se adivinaba que alguna vez había sido de color blanca, se detuvieron detrás de Harry; solo a él le correspondía realizar el siguiente paso.

Se quedo unos momentos mirando la cerca, tratando de imaginar los momentos felices que debería haber vivido cerca de ella. No encontraba el valor para seguir, estar allí era estar tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez; sentía su corazón llorar. Su madre, su padre, su padrino, todos juntos en ese jardín........de seguro que su padre y Sirius jugarían bromas y su madre no dejaría de regañarlos....casi los veía y sin embargo casi era la palabra clave. Toda una vida separados, no lograba recordar nada, ninguna imagen, ninguna sensación. Todo estaba perdido en lo recóndito de su mente. La mano de Ginny toco la suya y lo volvió a la realidad. Era hora de seguir. Tomo aire lentamente y estiro su mano, moviendo la cerca. Crujía. Se abrió paso entre la maleza; no sabia decir si los demás venían detrás de él o no, tampoco le importaba, ni siquiera noto cuando soltó la mano de la pelirroja. Llego a la puerta, derruida por los años era casi inservible. Paso. Su corazón latía más fuerte, las sensaciones encontradas en sus ser lo mareaban.

El living poseía todavía pedazos de muebles, podía oír la voz de su padre gritando a su madre que huyera y trataba de imaginar donde había caído su cuerpo. Gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, no se molesto en secarlas. Siguió el camino que su corazón marcaba. Subió las escaleras. Un paso, luego otro....le costaba tanto caminar. Su mano por inercia abrió la puerta que estaba frente a él, sus ojos no vieron nada más que la cuna casi intacta que todavía se encontraba en pie. Ahí, su madre había elegido no moverse, ahí había sido la ultima vez que su madre lo abrazara, ahí había terminado y empezado todo. Le fallaron las fuerzas y callo. Se sentía diminuto, débil y vació. Esa carencia que nunca seria colmada, ese desasosiego eterno de no ser digno de su sacrificio, por deberles no solo que le hayan dado vida sino deberles la vida misma. Murieron por él, pero a veces solo desearía que no lo hubieran hecho, era tan difícil seguir adelante....y Sirius también se había ido....también lo había abandonado. Las lagrimas se agolpaban por salir y el no lo impidió; cubrió con sus manos su rostro y se dejo llevar. Unos brazos lo rodearon con fuerza, luego otros, y otros más.; podía sentir las lagrimas de sus amigos sobre el, podía sentir su amor y como compartían su dolor. Y se quedaron así, no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado pero no importaba. Desde la puerta Albus Dumbledore observaba la escena sin poder evitar sentirse viejo y cansado. Todavía le faltaba tanto para sacrificar al muchacho, si tan solo pudiera cambiar de lugar con èl, si pudiera hacer algo para evitar que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. Todavía debía pagar, más de lo que ya había pagado. Sin embargo había esperanza, la estaba viendo delante de él, la emoción lo embargaba al saber que no importara el resultado, ellos irían hasta el infierno por él y realmente los necesitaría.

Cuando su respiración se calmo y las lágrimas dejaron de fluir sintió como sus amigos lo iban liberando del abrazo. Noto que Ron lo sostenía por la espalda, que era Ginny la que, aferrada todavía, lo hacia por delante. Hermione y Draco estaban sobre los demás, cada uno por un lado. Todos abrazándose al mismo tiempo, todos como si fueran uno. Se incorporaron lentamente sin emitir palabra alguna. Salieron sin mirar atrás.

Faltaba una prueba más, auque ahora creía estar mejor preparado para enfrentarla. Se dirigieron hacia el cementerio.

El silencio se extendió por todo el pueblo, nadie hablaba, todos se metieron en sus casas, cerraron sus puertas y sus ventanas. Ninguno de los jóvenes pareció notarlo hasta que la castaña se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor; recién en ese instante se percataron del estado del pueblo.

- Pero que..... – comenzó a preguntarse Ron

- Es una señal de respeto....- la castaña se giro hacia Harry -....respetan tu dolor – la emoción la embargaba.

No agregaron nada mas, continuaron caminando hasta el final del pueblo donde encontraron dos grandes columnas con un hermoso portón de hierro labrado que dejaba ver claramente lo que se encontraba detrás de el.

Dumbledore traspaso la puerta y los jóvenes lo siguieron. Harry se encontraba demasiado impactado por todo lo sucedido como para pensar claramente. Avanzaron unos metros más, todavía ignorando hacia donde deberían dirigirse, y de repente lo supieron. De un blanco inmaculado se alzaba sobre una pequeña lomada una hermosa escultura de un ángel con los brazos abiertos unos centímetros a la altura de su cintura, que observaba hacia abajo como protegiendo a sus dos ocupantes. Debajo de el se vislumbraba una lapida del mismo color, que desde la distancia en la que se encontraban no permitía leer su contenido.

Faltaba menos. Su corazón latía sin control, entendió cuando todos sus amigos y el director se quedaron detrás a una corta distancia, le daban su espacio. Su corazón se aceleraba más todavía. Ellos estaban ahí....por lo menos estaban juntos.

Se acerco, sus movimientos eran pesados y lentos. No quería levantar la vista todavía, necesitaba fuerzas, hasta que ya no pudo avanzar. Lentamente alzo la vista y contemplo la imagen, el ángel imponente rezaba a sus pies con la frase que confirmaba que toda su vida era real, que todo era cierto.

_James PotterLily Potter_

_27 de marzo de 1960 30 de enero de 1960_

_31 de octubre de 1981 31 de octubre de 1981 _

_ "Su amor salvo al mundo"_

Se quedo allí, contemplando mientras trataba de que sus sentimientos dejaran de golpearlo. Tendría que decir algo?....pero que?, esos en verdad no eran sus padres y sin embargo era lo mas real y tangible que podía esperar. Los minutos continuaron su marcha, ninguno de los acompañantes se movió de su sitio; cuando Harry sintió que era hora de seguir giro lentamente para ir con sus amigos pero se detuvo bruscamente y volteo nuevamente hacia la lapida.

- _Gracias_....- lo pronuncio despacio, sin fuerzas ya de tanto dolor y sin embargo lo dijo con todo su corazón y alma; era su verdad. Ahora si se unió a sus amigos que al verlo acercarse también lo hicieron, recién en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que el director no se encontraba junto a ellos. Lo busco con la mirada y lo encontró un poco mas adelante, se acerco con todo el grupo a una distancia prudencial para que el hombre pudiera despedirse de su familia. Le pareció gracioso que ahora era él el que estuviera esperando cuando hace unos minutos estaba del otro lado. Cuando el anciano llego hasta ellos se dirigieron a la salida. No cruzaron el pueblo esta vez, en las puertas del cementerio tomaron la vieja tasa y volvieron a Grimmauld Place.

Harry se quedo inmóvil en la cama cuando escucho que sus compañeros de cuarto despertaban y se alistaban para desayunar; no tenía ganas de bajar y enfrentar a todos como todos los días, sentía la necesidad de un tiempo a solas. Al cerrar la puerta se incorporo y metiendo una mano debajo de la almohada saco la carta de Sirius, esa definitivamente era la última prueba de lo comenzado el día anterior.

_Harry:_

_Si estas leyendo esto es por que ya no estoy a tu lado, perdóname por dejarte solo otra vez. Realmente espero que mi muerte haya sido como siempre quise, luchando, recuerda que hay cosas por que vale la pena morir y para mi tú siempre serás una de ellas. _

_Conozco tu forma de pensar en cuanto a los bienes materiales, sin embargo necesito decirte que eres lo único que tengo y me da tranquilidad que recibas todo lo que alguna vez fue mió, no por su valor material sino porque es mi legado. Supongo también que ya te habrán notificado que también era el guardián de los bienes de tus padres, se que es demasiado para ti, que lo cambiarias todo por ser alguien normal pero debemos aceptar nuestros destino, no importa que nos parezca injusto o brutal es el papel que nos toca en esta vida y hay que aceptarlo para poder seguir adelante; no quiero que te quedes atascado en el camino por no haberlo hecho._

_Siempre estaré a tu lado, no lo olvides nunca y cuando sea la hora nos reencontraremos y viviremos la vida que nos fue negada. Cuídate, no te separes de la gente que te ama y no te des por vencido, la luz siempre prevalecerá a la oscuridad, ten fe._

_Gracias por haber hecho feliz a este pobre merodeador._

_Te ama, Sirius._

Lágrimas silenciosas marcaban sus pálidas mejillas, ver la letra de su padrino otra vez le ocasionaba una puntada en el corazón. Lo extrañaba pero al mismo tiempo se sentía agradecido por haber tenido la suerte de conocerlo y compartir sus vidas, por más breve que fuera el momento. El sueño estaba muy presente en su mente y se prometió que daría lo mejor, que haría que todos los sacrificios y muertes no fueran en vano. Cuando se sintió más compuesto bajo a comer algo. Era un nuevo comienzo.

Los días pasaron con relativa tranquilidad y al darse cuenta, ya estaban en la última noche del año. Como siempre la madre de Ron corría de un lado a otro gritando instrucciones para la cena. El ambiente estaba impregnado de una felicidad antes ausente e inimaginable, en gran parte esto se debía a que Harry había cambiado radicalmente su estado de animo y rebosaba de alegría; no era un secreto que todos habían temido que lo ocurrido unos días atrás lo hundiera en la tristeza. Verlo sonreír les hacia bien a todos, y eso sumado a que Voldemort no estaba haciendo de las suyas lograba que la tranquilidad se extendiera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Esta todo listo amo, cuando lo desee se ejecutaran los planes – la fina voz de Bellatrix Lestrange se extendió por la oscura habitación

- Perfecto Bella, encárgate tu misma....así guardamos las tradiciones – una mueca parecía a una sonrisa se asomo a sus labios – vamos a ver que hace ahora el joven Potter...-hizo su acostumbrada seña para que se retira - ...ah, Bella que sea esta misma noche.

- Así será mi señor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toda la Orden se encontraba en la mesa cenando, y como había pasado en Navidad los directivos del colegio junto con el profesor Snape se encontraban también allí con ellos. Las charlas eran entretenidas, la mayoría eran anécdotas de los integrantes de la Orden en sus tiempos estudiantiles y era así que en medio de risas estaban preparándose para recibir el nuevo año. La hora se acercaba por lo que algunos estaban preparándose para el brindis.

- Espero y deseo que el próximo año nos encontremos festejando el fin de la guerra que nos aqueja y la era de la luz comience finalmente – el director levantaba la copa mientras culminaba sus palabras, gesto que todos los presentes imitaron.

- Bien dicho Albus! – proclamo una feliz McGonnagal

- Si, bien dicho director!! – gritaban los gemelos mientras lanzaban sus conocidas bengalas y fuegos mágicos.

Todos se abrazaban y levantaban al mismo tiempo sus copas. El bullicio era por momentos ensordecedor. De pronto un brillo azulado comenzó vislumbrarse sobre la mesa; los presente se quedaron congelados, solo miraban lo que ocurría sin reaccionar, el silencio cubrió lo que antes eran risas y charlas. Sacaron sus varitas. Solo unos segundos duro el espectáculo y de repente un ruido seco los hizo volver a la realidad. Algo había caído sobre los restos de comida y dulces...pero no era algo era alguien. Un bulto grande, con las ropas rasgadas y cubierto de sangre estaba delante de ellos. Al estar boca bajo no podían ver quien era y parecía que ninguno quería realmente saber la identidad del desconocido, porque todos entendían la verdad detrás de ello, sea quien fuere conocía la orden y podía entrar, era uno ellos.

Un movimiento. Estaba vivo. Lupin, que se encontraba directamente frente al cuerpo fue el primero acercarse, coloco sus manos suavemente sobre el cuerpo y lo giro. El horror se grabo en el rostro de todos.

- Neville......

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Espero que no haya sido demasiado dramático, ¿tendría que haber avisado que sacaran pañuelos?.........nos vemos pronto (al menos eso espero). Lamento la demora. Cariños**_

_**Dejen Reviews, quiero al menos cinco y si, estoy pretenciosa, Vamos no es tan difícil.....please? miren que sino no actualizo hasta dentro de un mes (amenaza basada en la realidad)**_


	11. Ataque y Decisiones Parte I

"Capitulo 11: Ataques y decisiones Parte I"

Lupin, que se encontraba directamente frente al cuerpo fue el primero acercarse, coloco sus manos suavemente sobre él y lo giro. El horror se grabo en el rostro de todos.

- Neville......-Harry pronuncio el nombre casi inaudiblemente, su mente se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos le enseñaban.

-Rápido! Vendas y agua!! – la madre de Ron no gritaba a nadie en particular

Dumbledore se acerco al cuerpo del joven y lo reviso con cuidado. Pronuncio unas palabras inentendibles y se giro hacia el profesor Snape.

-Severus.....– el profesor asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la chimenea

El director se acerco nuevamente a Neville y coloco su varita en el pecho del joven.

- _Ennervate._....

Lentamente abrió los ojos y los enfoco en el rostro del anciano delante de él.

- Neville se que estas cansado y dolorido pero necesito que me digas que ha ocurrido

- Mi...abuela....ellos....ellos....aparecieron – entre palabra y palabra trascurrían angustiantes segundo -.......cena....mi...abuela......trasladador....aquí....... -tomo aire con gran esfuerzo al desesperarse para explicar lo ocurrido -...mi........abuela....deben......

- Tranquilo....todo estará bien, descansa ahora – y con un toque de la varita del anciano el joven callo rendido sobre la mesa

La Sra. Weasley tomo el lugar del director y con un simple movimiento traslado el cuerpo hacia uno de los cuartos.

- Moody, Arthur, Remus conmigo a la casa de Augusta, Kinsgley y Tonks al ministerio vean que saben allí – los dos aurores desaparecieron instantáneamente y detrás de ellos el director con sus acompañantes.

Hacia ya quince minutos que todos habían partido y no había llegado noticia alguna. Los muchachos estaban conmocionados tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido, solo se oía a la señora Weasley corriendo de un lado a otro en el piso superior.

En un rincón, casi aislado del resto, Harry se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. La sensación de culpabilidad lo dominaba, ¿porque la gente que lo rodeaba debía salir herida? Lo único que pensaba es que si la abuela de Neville no lograba salir con vida, su amigo se quedaría solo como èl y a su parecer Neville Longbotton había pagado suficiente por el solo hecho de nacer un día antes que Harry Potter. Evidentemente Voldemort había decido cambiar más aun las reglas del juego y había decido ir directamente por sus amigos. Pareció caer en algo casi al mismo tiempo que terminaba su razonamiento.

- No!! – se levanto sobresaltado y salio corriendo de la habitación. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien de la orden de inmediato, todos corrieron detrás de el.

- Harry que ocurre? – preguntaba una desconcertada Ginny a espaldas del moreno.

Se metía en cada cuarto que veía en su camino, pero parecía que nadie estaba cerca. Se acercaba a la habitación donde Neville estaba siendo atendido, sin pensarlo mucho abrió la puerta de golpe sobresaltando a los ocupantes de ella.

- Señor Potter! Que cree que hace entrando de esa forma? retírese por favor ahora mismo!! Ustedes también! – grito a los recién llegados

La profesora McGonagall entre sorprendida y enojada era sin saberlo lo que Harry estaba buscando.

- Profesora, deben ir a casa de Luna, puede que fueran por ella también! – la seriedad en la voz del muchacho descoloco a la profesora. Se quedo mirándolo unos instantes y se giro rápidamente hacia otros miembros de la Orden.

- Vamos a la casa de Lovegood, Molly comunícale a Dumbledore lo que ocurre cuando regrese – y sin más se desaparecieron.

Más espera. Era realmente angustiante no tener noticias de nadie. Escucharon ruidos en la cocina y se dirigieron inmediatamente. Se encontraron con el director y sus acompañantes, en ese preciso momento la mama de Ron le estaba comentando los últimos acontecimientos. En ese preciso instando, cuando se disponían a ir en ayuda de la profesora de Transformaciones, los mencionados entraron en la cocina acompañados por un maltrecho Xenophilus Lovegood y una cansada y algo lastimada Luna. Harry suspiro de alivio al ver a su amiga dentro de todo lo esperado, bastante bien.

- Minerva que ha ocurrido?

- Albus llegamos justo a tiempo, el Sr. Lovegood ya no podía más, eran alrededor de seis mortífagos, cuando arribamos quedaban cuatro.....Albus, hay algo más. Uno de ellos ayudo a la srta. Lovegood y estamos seguros de que no era Severus.

- A que te refieres? – el director poso su vista en Luna - Srta. Lovegood querría explicarlo

- Mi padre estaba luchando con tres de ellos y mientras yo trataba de enfrentar a dos...hacia lo que podía, realmente las clases extras sirvieron pero era demasiado para mi – el tono casual y distraído de la rubia descolocaba a todos- de repente oi como aparecían personas cerca mió y por ello perdí mi concentración; uno de ellos aprovecho esto para lanzarme la maldición asesina – Harry y los muchachos se estremecieron –, solo atine a mirar como se acercaba y de repente sentí un golpe fuerte que me arrojaba hacia uno de los lados, otro mortífago me había lanzado un hechizo aturdidor que me saco de la trayectoria; todos los demas desaparecieron al instante, sin embargo note al mortífago que me salvo observarme uno segundos antes de desaparecer esquivando el hechizo que alguien arrojo para desarmarlo.

- Lo vi yo misma Albus, todo paso tan rápido. Al aparecernos Dedalus y Hestia fueron a socorrer a Xenophilus, yo me gire y me encontré con la maldición asesina casi encima de la Srta. Lovegood y a ella siendo lanzada hacia uno de los lados. Los dos que estaban enfrentándose con ella desaparecieron al instante pero este ultimo mortífago, que además parecía no haber tomado parte en la batalla, solo se quedo mirando; por miedo a que quisiera enmendar su error con la joven lance un aturdidor, sin embargo el se limito a observar como se incorporaba la Srta. Lovegood y desapareció – la profesora tomo aire al mismo tiempo que ponia una mano en su pecho, había dicho todo de corrido.

- Estas segura de que no era Snape? – pregunto Molly Weasley

- Completamente.....

- Bueno no importa ahora, ya descubriremos algo más, de seguro si fue realmente su intencion ya sabremos de él – aclaro el director para zanjar el tema.

- Albus que ocurrió con Augusta? – no era desconocido para nadie que la profesora McGonagall conocía a la abuela de Neville de sus épocas de estudiante.

- Cuando llegamos la estaban torturando Minerva- la profesora tapo con una mano a su boca- no se cuanto Cruciatus recibió pero lamentablemente no creo que sobreviva, es una mujer fuerte pero a su edad.....

- Sabe quien fue? – Harry interrumpió por primera vez

El director lo miro a los ojos y por un segundo pareció dudar en contestar la pregunta.

- Bellatrix. – contesto por lo bajo

No necesitaba agregar nada más. Harry sintió el odio crecer y Draco se tenso de igual manera.

- Albus – todos se sorprendieron de que Harry llamara de esa forma al director y se sorprendieron más cuando el director no se inmuto – él cambio las reglas del juego. Mando a Bellatrix porque quiere dejar claro su mensaje.

- Lo se Harry, nosotros también cambiaremos nuestro proceder – luego se giro para hablar con la madre de Ron – Molly como esta Neville?

- Estará bien en unos días.....pobrecito – lagrimas inundaban sus ojos -...crees que llegara a ver a su abuela?

- La están tratando los mejores sanadores de San Mungo – la voz de Dumbledore se notaba cansada

- Que ocurrió en casa de Neville? – ahora era Hermione

- Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde primero hay que establecer nuevas normas. Sr. Lovegood le solicito que por su propia seguridad y la de Luna se mude a esta casa – el padre de Luna asintió levemente – Molly, Arthur la Madriguera es demasiado peligrosa y hay que comunicarse con Charlie y Bill

- Por supuesto Albus, ahora mismo me encargo – el padre de Ron salio hacia la chimenea.

- Hermione necesito que hablemos con tus padres, ellos están más a salvo por ser muggles pero no podemos quedarnos con eso

- Claro señor – la castaña al darse cuenta de lo que implica la solicitud el director se asusto al pensar en sus padres desprotegidos ante cualquier mago. Ron se acerco y la tomo de la mano para brindarle apoyo.

- Los Dursley....-todos se quedaron mirando a Harry-...ellos deberían estar bajo protección....

- No te preocupes Harry, yo mismo me encargare de ellos – aclaro Dumbledore

- Dumbledore – todos se sobresaltaron cuando Kinsgley entro a la cocina seguido de Tonks – han sido ataques múltiples. Aparte de Augusta atacaron a Lovegood..... – dijo señalando con la cabeza a Luna y su padre -..... así como a otras familias de alumnos de Hogwarts – adelantandose a las preguntas que estaban por formularse en los presentes agrego- no tengo los nombres de todos solo escuche los apellidos Finigan y Patil – las chicas ahogaron gritos de angustia –........... hay algo más...............- se notaba que el auror dudaba en como expresar lo que le faltaba decir

- Que ocurrió? - pregunto una nerviosa Molly

-Los hombres del capitán Bairne se comunicaron con nosotros porque atacaron a muggles tambien.....- Hermione soltó un sollozo

-.....A mis padres.....?- pregunto en un susurro

- No Hermione, no fueron tus padres – la joven respiro -.....Atacaron a los Dursley - se giro hacia el moreno – lo siento Harry, no sobrevivieron.

El impacto fue instantáneo, ninguno de los presentes podía creerlo; era verdad que eran unos cerdos y que siempre habían tratado muy mal a Harry pero eran su familia, el único lazo que le quedaba con su madre. En silencio aguardaron que el joven decidiera hablar.

- Como puede ser? – su voz era calmada – como pudieron entrar a Privet Drive si el Profesor Dumbledore lo tiene protegido?

- Por que no estaban allí- realizo una breve pausa - estaban en casa de la hermana de tu tío, ella también fue asesinada.

El moreno se quedo unos minutos en silencio tratando de asimilar la noticia, no los adoraba pero tampoco merecían morir así.

- Sus cuerpos....? Que harán.....?

- Serán enterrados en un cementerio muggle, no creo que debas asistir – lo último el auror lo dijo con una mano en el hombro de Harry

- Pienso igual – contesto el muchacho – seria hipócrita de mi parte y además es lo que él quiere.

- Estas en lo cierto Harry – el director se acerco al joven – Esto no es tu culpa, lo entiendes verdad?

- ......lo entiendo.

El momento fue interrumpido por el padre Ron que volvía de la sala, su palidez era una clara muestra de que no todo estaba bien.

- Han atacado a Bill en Egipto y a Charlie en Rumania, están bien – se apresuro a comunicar a su esposa, que suspiro aliviada al igual que Ron y Ginny – al parecer fueron aprendices.

- Eso quiere decir que los brazos de Voldemort se están expandiendo – comento el director más para si mismo que para el resto.

- Profesor.....-Hermione hablo lentamente –.....mis padres.......

- No te preocupes ahora iras con Kinsgley – contesto Dumbledore mirando al auror que asintió y tendió una mano a la joven para que pasara delante de él.

La castaña se soltó de Ron y salio raudamente hacia la chimenea.

- Ha sido un día largo, por favor vayan a sus habitaciones – solicito la Sra. Weasley – Luna, querida, tu dormirás con Ginny y Hermione.

Todos se retiraron al piso superior mientras la madre de Ron atendía al padre de Luna.

Harry no podía creer todo lo ocurrido, la guerra estaba declarada a todos lo que lo apoyaban pero por primera vez el moreno entendió que no era su culpa, la gente luchaba por lo que creía correcto y si él no fuera el estandarte del bando de los buenos, otra cosa o persona lo seria y todos lucharían igual. Se acostó pensando en la abuela de Neville y en sus compañeros, cuando llego a los Dursley no pudo evitar pensar que ya nunca lo tratarían mal y en la libertad que indirectamente implicaba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Se que es corto pero lo subí para que tuvieran algo que leer, me estoy mudando así que cuando me establezca por completo prometo dedicarme más. Además ya he terminado de cursar y me he recibido!!!! **_

_**Espero que pasen unas buenas fiestas con sus allegados y familiares; y que el próximo año les conceda lo que necesitan y esperan. Felicidades para todos. Nos vemos en el 2009 (que loco no?, se suponía que los autos ya deberían volar.....jeje eso creía cuando era niña pero bue, será más adelante)**_

_**Para el próximo capitulo:**_

_**- La nueva estrategia de Dumbledore**_

_**- Un poco más de Voldy y sus andanzas **_

_**- Romance y misterios....sabremos algo del libro?**_


	12. Ataque y Decisiones Parte II

Cap. 12 "Ataque y Decisiones Parte II"

Hermione volvió entrada la noche junto con sus padres, que fueron alojados en una habitación del tercer piso. Nadie dijo nada, necesitaban descansar sus mentes tanto como sus cuerpos.

Harry despertó muy temprano, recordaba haber soñado algo con el libro pero estaba tan agitado por lo trascurrido en las ultimas horas que de repente se vio otra vez en el desván bajo las escaleras de los Dursley, atrapado para siempre porque ellos no volverían. Y era verdad, ellos no regresarían.

Cuando bajo nadie estaba levantado todavía; por ello decidió recorrer la casa, esa casa que tanto le hacia recordar a Sirius, con la sensación en su interior de que quizás no tendría otro momento de privacidad y tranquilidad como el que se le presentaba. Se detuvo unos minutos en el estudio mirando el árbol genealógico de los Black, paso su mano sobre el nombre de su padrino y luego de unos instantes se encamino al que había sido el cuarto de Sirius. Los colores de Griffyndor adornaban las paredes y por unos instantes se sintió más cerca de el.

Cuando regreso a la cocina se encontró con Molly preparando el desayuno y decidió preguntar por Neville.

- Seguro despertara dentro de unas horas, a más tardar mañana. Esta mucho mejor - suspiro - ojala pueda ver a su abuela.

Mientras ella seguía cocinando Harry se perdió en sus propios pensamientos; fue la mano de Draco en su hombro la que lo volvió a la realidad.

- Como estas?

- Supongo que bien….solo aturdido

Comenzaron a desayunar y el resto se fue acomodando con el correr de los minutos. Los padres de Hermione se adaptaron muy bien a la nueva situación y comprendieron todo cuanto les fue explicado.

Antes de finalizar el desayuno una lechuza hizo su entrada logrando que todos guardaran silencio, era claro para todos que era portadora de malas noticias. Al fin sabrían los nombres de aquellos que fueron atacados.

La castaña tomo el diario luego de pagar al ave. Lo abrió lentamente sintiendo la expectación de los demás sobre ella. Paso un minuto. Su cara se endureció y bajo el diario hacia la mesa mirando a sus amigos a los ojos.

- Dinos Hermione...-pidió el pelirrojo-....dinos tras quien fueron.....

- Todos nuestro compañeros de año, han atacado a los Brown, a los Patil, a los Finigan, a los Thomas; pero también fueron contra todos los que estaban con nosotros el año pasado....en el Ejercito de Dumbledore – dijo lo ultimo mirando a Harry a los ojos – y no, antes que pregunten no hablan de si hay victimas fatales.

- A todos los que formaron el ED? – pregunto suavemente Ginny

- si, a todos. Aquí los nombran: "Abbott, Bell, Bones, Boot, Chang (Harry se estremeció), Corner, Creevey, Finch-Fletchley, Goldstein, Johnson, Jordan (los gemelos desaparecieron al escuchar el nombre y nadie los detuvo), Macmillan, Smith, Spinnet"; incluso han atacado a Marietta Edgecombe.

- ...Pero como obtuvieron los nombres...?.- pregunto Ron completamente anonadado - ....es imposible que no se hayan olvidado de ninguno...no hay manera...

- Si la hay – contesto Harry logrando que todos lo observaran – hay alguien que posee la lista completa con nuestras firmas inclusive...

- Umbrige.... – contesto la castaña – eso quiere decir que o se las dio por voluntad propia o la tomaron del ministerio...

- Tal vez esta bajo un imperius... - aventuro Ginny

- No lo creo – descarto Harry con un gesto – viniendo de ella, seguro que la entrego con gusto.

- Ahora solo nos resta esperar que Kingsley nos confirme el resultado de los ataques- sentencio la Sra. Weasley.

El auror arribo pasada la media mañana; los chicos se arrojaron sobre él hablando al mismo tiempo.

- Tranquilos, déjenme hablar – solicito gentilmente el hombre – se que esto no será fácil- todos retrocedieron unos centímetros para darle lugar – Vengo de San Mungo.

- Primero infórmanos sobre la abuela de Neville por favor – suplico Harry, esa respuesta era a la que mas temía.

- Lo siento Harry, pero Augusta no sobrevivió la noche....

Una punzada de dolor se extendio en su interior y sintió su estomago encogerse, Neville estaba solo como él; sus amigos bajaron sus cabezas en señal de respeto y dolor. El moreno miro nuevamente al auror invitándolo a continuar.

- Asesinaron a toda la familia Abbot...-comenzó despacio para darles tiempo de que entendieran lo que les comunicaba-....Belle......Edgcombe.... Finch-Fletchley- entre cada apellido los segundos eran eternos -.....y Smith

Eran tantos, Harry estaba horrorizado pensando en Katie Bell su compañera de quiddich; y al mismo tiempo estaba aliviado de que la lista por fin culminara. Entonces Kinsgley continuo hablando y el se obligo a escuchar.

- También asesinaron al padre de Anthony Goldstein, al matrimonio Johnson, padres de Angelina, al padre de Seamus Finnigan – Harry perdió el aire un momento y de lejos oía el llanto contenido de Hermione y Ginny – a la Sra. Chang – el moreno levanto la vista y la concentro en el auror – así como a su hija y a la Srta. Alicia Spinnet.

Nadie hablo, Harry no podía creer que Cho estuviera muerta, su casi novia....

- Y sus familias? – La señora Weasley pregunto en lugar de los jóvenes que no parecían reaccionar.

- Torturados o heridos, todos en San Mungo. Dumbledore esta allí, es un caos total. – culmino con resignación Kinsgley

- Es como la... la primera vez....-agrego Lupin cabizbajo

Harry ya no los oía, había comenzado a caminar hacia su habitación, ajeno a todo lo demás, demasiado abrumado para sentir otra cosa. Parecía que los adultos seguían abajo discutiendo, de seguro habría una reunión de la orden. Se sentó en la cama y apoyo sus brazos en sus rodillas inclinándose hacia delante con la vista fija en el piso.

Los otros debían de haber ido tras el por que sintió como se acomodaron en los alrededores.

Escucho como Ron consolaba a Ginny y Draco a Hermione, ellas lloraban ahora sin limitación alguna. Supo que el tendría que estar consolando a su novia pero honestamente no podía, ya que el estaba desconsolado; levanto la vista y la centro en el rostro de Ron, este mostraba palidez y un surco marcado por alguna lagrima que no había podido contener, Draco en cambio estaba afligido y serio tratando de contener a una Hermione que parecía no poder ser contenida.

Como un látigo, la verdad golpeo a Harry, e inmediatamente entendió la desesperación de su amiga, habia sido ella quien sugiriera la creación del grupo de defensa y sobre todo fue ella quien confecciono la fatídica lista...lista que llevo a todos a la muerte. Se paro de golpe y se arrodillo delante del rubio y la castaña; la tomo por la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, Draco relajo su contención para que se moviera mejor.

- Escúchame Hermione – se extraño de que su voz no sonara quebrada –....escúchame bien....-ella bajo la vista nuevamente, el tomo aire y la obligo a que lo mirara-....no es tu culpa, si no los hubieran atacado por ser del ED lo hubieran hecho por cualquier otra cosa, tal vez por el solo hecho de conocerme o de asistir al mismo colegio....-aguardo un momento y continuo- Se que es difícil, sin embargo debemos continuar; encontrar la manera de aferrarnos a lo que nos queda y tratar por todos los medios posibles de que sus muertes no hayan sido en vano.....entiendes lo que te digo...?

La joven asintió levemente y se refugio en los hombros del rubio, que parecía superado por el gesto aunque respondió al abrazo y se mantuvo así, protegiéndola.

Harry hecho una ojeada a su amigo y vio que este estaba hablándole a su hermana al oído, de pronto recordó que Michel Corner había ido al ED por seguir a Ginny, ella también se sentía culpable.

Tomo aire. En un segundo analizo lo trascurrido, todas las muertes lo destrozaban pero ninguna como la de la abuela de Neville. Se prometió no dejarlo solo, apoyarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo mas de lo que ya lo hacia. Al cabo de un rato cuando se sintió con fuerzas suficientes se acerco a Ginny; Ron al verlo se levanto para dejarle el lugar, Harry creyó que saldría hacia su amiga pero el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la habitación para hablar con Luna.

Luna, la había olvidado por completo. La miro mejor y noto las lágrimas deslizándose en su blanco rostro, no pudo evitar pensar que si la tristeza tuviera forma humana seria ella la personificación de la misma. Volvió su rostro hacia Ginny y la abrazo con más fuerza.

No bajaron hasta bien entrada la tarde, nadie les pregunto nada y ellos no emitieron palabra alguna. Al caer la noche rendidos por una razón u otra se retiraron a descansar. Todo parecía rodeado por un aura gris, de tristeza. Lo mejor que podía pasar era que acabara ese bendito día.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El retorno a clases todos los años comenzaba ese día, sin embargo dado lo acontecido les otorgaron a los golpeados estudiantes un día más.

Al despertar cada uno de los jóvenes aguardo por los otros, luego de que todos estuvieran reunidos bajaron a desayunar.

La casa parecía estar vacía y esto genero cierta incertidumbre en los amigos, al entrar en la cocina se encontraron con la Sra. Weasley cocinando mientras trataba inútilmente de no colmar de lagrimas las tostadas.

Ninguno quería preguntar, así que no le quedo mas remedio a Ginny que ser ella la que se acercara a su madre.

Camino hasta ella y apoyo su mano suavemente en el brazo para no asustarla. La mujer se giro hacia su hija y se percato de que todos la miraban.

- Mama......Ocurrió algo mas?

- Oh! No, no, por favor no piensen mal – se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente- no ha ocurrido nada mas, solo que hoy temprano en la mañana Neville ha recobrado el conocimiento....- nuevas lagrimas empañaron sus ojos -...fue tan triste....No derramo ni una lagrima, solo se quedo alli, inmóvil.

Harry automáticamente se encamino hacia la habitación de su amigo, golpeo suavemente pero nadie contesto. Giro el picaporte. La penumbra bañaba todo el lugar, sin embargo distinguió la figura de Neville al borde de la cama. Se acerco en silencio y tomo lugar junto a el.

- No voy a decirte cuanto lo siento o lamento, no habrá nada que la gente diga que pueda consolarte de verdad. Lo único que diré es que te entiendo y que estoy a tu lado.

Neville asintió levemente y siguió en su posición. Al cabo de unos minutos los demás ingresaron de uno en uno y sin decir nada solo se ubicaron alrededor de los dos y colocaron una mano sobre su amigo en señal de apoyo.

El tiempo corrió en silencio hasta que el abatido Neville pregunto a sus amigos por todo lo ocurrido y ellos despacio le contaron los sucesos. A la hora del almuerzo les subieron sándwiches y se quedaron juntos hasta la tarde en la que salieron de la habitación para que descansara. Junto a ellos había llorado todo lo que necesitaba.

Se pasaron el resto del día preparando todo para partir en la mañana.

Llegarían al colegio por red Flu, para evitar posibles ataques, así que a la hora indicada uno a uno fueron entrando en la chimenea y al cabo de unos segundos se encontraban en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Neville fue el ultimo en pasar y la profesora, en una demostración muy rara en ella se paro de su asiento, se acerco a él y coloco una mano sobre su hombro. Trato de decir algo pero no pudo. Les indico la salida y continúo con su trabajo.

Mientras caminaban hacia sus dormitorios, a la mayoria de ellos los asaltaban las mismas dudas: con cuantos de sus compañeros se encontrarían al llegar a la sala común?; Cuantos de los sobrevivientes regresarían hoy al colegio?; los culparían de algo?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la Mansión Riddle respondiendo al llamado de su señor. Estaba casi seguro de la razón de su pedido, a Lord Voldemort le satisfacía saber el daño causado por su último ataque.

Saludaba a los ocasionales mortífagos que cruzaban su camino sabiendo quien era cada uno a pesar de las mascaras blancas cubriendo sus rostros; realmente odiaba ese lugar y deseaba que todo acabara pronto. Estaba cansado de fingir que no le importaba.

Entro en la última habitación y se arrodillo a esperar que le dieran permiso para acercarse.

- Mi señor me mando a llamar.....

- Hace mucho que no se de ti Severus...ya pensaba que habías cambiado de bando-Voldemort hablaba mientras acariciaba a la serpiente en su regazo y con su otra mano invitaba al profesor de pociones a acercarse.

- Jamás milord, solo que Dumbledore me ha tenido ocupado con los últimos...acontecimientos - relajo su mente y selecciono las escenas que le dejaría ver a su maestro. No se equivoco, sintió la invasión a los pocos segundos.

- Justo a lo que quería llegar!, cuentame que ocurre con nuestro amado director – una curvatura en sus labios indicaba la burla carente en el frío tono.

- Ha estado realizando reuniones con la orden casi todos los días, al igual que con el ministro. Por supuesto que también ha estado preparando el regreso de los alumnos al colegio de la manera mas segura.

- Ahh por supuesto, sus preciados alumnos....hablando de alumnos, como se encuentra el señor Potter?

- No lo he visto personalmente, sin embargo se por lo que he oído que tanto él, como la sangre sucia y los traidores a la sangre están devastados; fue un gran golpe mi señor – bajo su cabeza en señal de respeto.

- Lo se....! y puedo asegurarte que es solo el principio. Ahora retírate y mantente en contacto Severus – era una advertencia no una solicitud.

- Si mi señor – realizo otra reverencia en señal de despedida y volteo para salir del lugar ocasionado el usual fru-fru de su tunica.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salieron del despacho de la profesora esperando encontrar gente en los pasillos, pero estos estaban desiertos. Decidieron primero dejar a Luna en su sala común y luego a Draco, no creían que su visita a la torre de Griffyndor hoy fuera bien recibida.

Cuando llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda Hermione susurro la contraseña, esta les hecho una mirada apenada y les dio paso.

La sala común se encontraba vacía sin embargo no sabían si era que no habían llegado aun sus compañeros o si se encontraban en sus dormitorios, así que decidieron ocupar su acostumbrado sitio junto al fuego para relajarse un poco.

- Neville, estas seguro que estas bien aquí? Podrías haberte quedado unos días en Grimmauld Place – Ginny estaba preocupada por su amigo.

- No...Prefiero estar aquí que estar solo allí – todos lo estaban observando – no se preocupen, se que lo hacen y no es necesario. Lo único que realmente lamento es no haber podido despedirme de ella.

Neville se había enterado poco después de despertar que el funeral de su abuela ya se había realizado dado que no se sabía cuando él despertaría y no se podía esperar mas. Asimismo lamentablemente tampoco podría ir a visitar su tumba en el corto plazo.

- Las personas que amamos jamás nos abandonan – Harry lo miro a lo ojos para demostrarle su apoyo – no lo olvides.

- Gracias....

Con el correr del tiempo ingresaron más compañeros que se fueron acomodando por todo la sala común. Para la hora de la cena ya eran notables las ausencias. Ninguno de los compañeros de año de los chicos había regresado, tampoco muchos de los otros cursos. Al llegar al gran comedor verían como estaban afectadas las demás casas, exceptuando a Slytherin.

Al entrar al gran comedor se ubicaron en el final, observaron las demás mesas, solo para notar que estaban igual que la de ellos. Draco a pesar de lo pensado se les unió en silencio.

- No toleraría escuchar sus comentarios – agrego para sus amigos mientras se sentaba entre Harry y Hermione.

- Tranquilo, no hay problema – contesto el moreno.

En ese momento el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y el silencio se adueño de la estancia.

- Queridos Alumnos; primero quiero comunicarles que gran parte de sus compañeros, hoy ausentes, se reincorporaran mañana debido a los tristes acontecimientos acaecidos en sus familias. Segundo, pero no menos importante, quiero instarlos a unificar sus fuerzas olvidando sus diferencias para afrontar estos tiempos oscuros que nos aquejan – Ron hecho una mirada a Harry que claramente decía " no voy a unirme a Slytherin" – Cambiando de tema sepan también que se implementara una nueva materia denominada "Defensa no Mágica" y será impartida por el Profesor Anthony Bairne. – Los muchachos se miraron sin hacer comentario – Ahora disfruten de la cena.

Al finalizar, lentamente fueron vaciando el gran comedor. Se dirigieron hacia la sala común de los leones, nadie les dijo nada por que Draco y Luna estuvieran allí; aunque simplemente no les importaba. Sabían que había llegado la hora de enfrentar lo que se avecinaba. No mas lamentos y no mas lagrimas. En silencio hicieron la promesa de no rendirse hasta el final. Era la hora de pelear.

Fueron sacados de sus cavilaciones por un prefecto de séptimo que los observaba de pie junto a los sillones.

- Si? – pregunto Ron

- El director te envía esta nota Potter.- una vez cumplido su cometido se retiro.

- Que dice Harry? – inquirió la castaña

- Nos espera en su despacho. Vamos.

Se levantaron y fueron hacia la gárgola.

- Ranas de chocolate – pronuncio Harry.

Al cabo de unos segundos se encontraban subiendo las escaleras. El moreno toco suavemente la puerta.

- Adelante – pronuncio la suave voz del director.- Los estábamos esperando – señalo a si mismo y al capitán Bairne – tomen asiento.

Una vez que cada uno de los jóvenes tomo su lugar el director prosiguió.

- Como imaginaran fueron llamados para poder confirmar el comienzo de su entrenamiento y de sus clases especiales. He decidido que debemos incrementar el nivel que llevaban. – Ron hizo una mueca de resignación – Primero arreglaremos el horaria del capitán para que el pueda comenzar a planificar lo que se dará a sus compañeros.

Todos posaron sus ojos en el hombre que se había mantenido en silencio.

- La idea de dar clases a sus compañeros es para que pueda permanecer en el castillo así si tenemos que modificar nuestro encuentro no habrá problema. Creo que lo principal será, dado el cambio de planes, comenzar con un entrenamiento físico exhaustivo; – todos asintieron – por ello nos encontraremos todos los días a las 6.30 horas en los terrenos del castillo – Ron soltó un pequeño suspiro de horror – posteriormente incrementaremos los contenidos de acuerdo al avance. – se giro hacia el director y le dijo – con su permiso Dumbledore.

- Hasta luego profesor Bairne. – Mientras se oía la puerta cerrarse el director se enfoco en los jóvenes – Bien, zanjado ese tema proseguiremos con las demás clases, se que al principio les costara y hasta les resultara abrumador pero no queda otra salida.

- Entendemos profesor – aclaro Harry.

- Se que lo hacen. Bien, ahora las clases especiales continuaran después de cenar en el mismo lugar, se intercalaran como hasta ahora. Sus clases particulares conmigo serán mucho mas duras, pero la situación lo amerita. Como verán les quedaran solo los fines de semana para ponerse al día con las materias – nuevamente asintieron sin comentarios – Harry, no estoy seguro de lo voy a decir, sin embargo puedo suponer que varios de tus compañeros cuando regresen o tal vez no tan enseguida, propondrán que las clases del grupo de defensa regresen, si se lo que estas pensando, pero debes entenderlos. Muchos de ellos hallaran la fortaleza para seguir aunque no querrán ser ya nada mas que meros espectadores en esta guerra. No contestes ahora – agrego rápidamente al ver que el muchacho iba a decir algo – solo quiero que lo pienses y elijas lo que quieras hacer, solo tu tienes la decisión sobre ello. Nadie puede reclamarte nada si dices que no, tal vez ellos no lo entiendan pero es verdad que ellos no saben muchas cosas. Ahora, vallan a descansar, mañana les espera un día duro.

Caminaron de regreso a sus salas comunes, Draco fue invitado a quedarse esa noche con ellos, ya que ni Seamus ni Dean habían regresado aun. Se desearon buenas noches y trataron de dormir enseguida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trataba de que el aire entrara en sus fatigados pulmones, pero parecia una tarea imposible. Corría. Obligaba a su mente a seguir adelante, una pierna delante de la otra; no podía rendirse. Faltaba tan poco para la libertad. Sintio como sus musculos se tensaban hasta el límite permitido; sin embargo se ordeno no caer. Solo unos metros mas. Sus rodillas fallaron y cayo estrepitosamente al fango, su cara golpeo la tierra con tal brusquedad que lo dejo más atontado de lo que estaba. Se quedo inmóvil; escucho pasos que se acercaban. Todo había terminado para el.

- No seas tan melodramático Ron – exclamo el rubio casi en el mismo estado que el pelirrojo –....todos estamos cansados....levántate de una bendita vez!

- Nunca creí que estuviera tan fuera de forma – comento Hermione refiriéndose a si misma – realmente debería ser una clase obligatoria para todos los años – tomo aire – los magos están muy fuera de forma....

- El único que no esta así es Harry – dijo un casi desfallecido Neville

- Es porque vivir con los Dursley te obligaba a tener ciertas habilidades físicas tanto para realizar las tareas como para eludir los castigos – todo esto lo decía mientras levantaba a su amigo, que parecía completamente desmayado, con ayuda de Draco.

- ....A...gua...agua – reclamo Ron con lo que le quedaba de voz - ...nunca.....ejercicio....muggles....dormir....

- Vamos a ducharnos que nos alcanza el tiempo justo para llegar a desayunar – dijo Ginny.

Como si fuera magia, la palabra desayunar despertó nuevas fuerzas en Ron que puso mayor voluntad para ayudar a sus amigos a cargarlo.

- OH Ronald, jamás cambiaras!!! – casi grito una exasperada castaña. Todos rieron de acuerdo.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos se reunieron en el comedor, Harry casi arrastrado por un famélico pelirrojo. El comedor estaba todavía casi desierto, solo algunos madrugadores se hallaban alli. Al ver entrar al grupo los observaron brevemente y luego siguieron con sus platicas.

Los amigos se sentaron todos juntos y en silencio se dedicaron a devorar lo que podian. Cuando llevaban un buen rato alli vieron entrar a Seamus y a Dean. Estos se acomodaron en unos lugares cercanos. El contacto visual entre los dos grupos fue un tanto incomodo, todos se saludaron primero con un asentimiento de cabeza. Fueron las chicas las que rompieron el silencio.

- Lamentamos lo de tu padre Seamus. Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites – dijo suavemente Hermione. Todos asintieron al comentario de la castaña.

- Gracias, lo se. – contesto el joven con voz ronca.

- Dean tu familia como se encuentra? – pregunto Ginny.

- Todavia no los daran de alta, estan bastante heridos por los cruciatus pero los sanadores son optimistas.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, al igual que Hermione que bajo su cabeza. El rubio se apresuro a colocar una mano en su hombro, ya que se hallaba a su lado.

- Se que no servirá de nada ahora pero quería pedirles disculpas.....- comenzó Harry a decir cuando fue interrumpido por Seamus.

- No, no digas nada porque no fue tu culpa ni la de ninguno de ustedes – completo mirando a Hermione – estamos en guerra. Todos somos blancos. – ahora fue su mejor amigo el que asintió. Esto alivio un poco a los jóvenes, que prosiguieron con su desayuno en silencio.

Las clases de la mañana resultaron difíciles y para la hora del almuerzo los jóvenes estaban en un estado lamentable. Almorzaron despacio y partieron a sus respectivas materias. Ron perdió diez puntos por dormirse en dos de ellas, sus amigos tuvieron suerte de que no les ocurriera lo mismo.

Cuando terminaron las clases, corrieron a sus habitaciones a dormir una siesta, ya que ellos tenían "actividades extracurriculares". Se pusieron de acuerdo para que todos se despertaran entre ellos para poder asistir a las mismas.

Esa noche les tocaba con Remus, que por suerte fue leve y solo les hizo repasar lo visto antes de las vacaciones y los dejo ir. Antes de dormir pasaron por las cocinas para cenar algo. La mañana siguiente les esperaba el mismo esfuerzo.

La primera semana fue la más difícil. Luego de la clase de Remus les toco con Snape y este literalmente los masacro con pociones. Es decir los ataco con pociones al mismo tiempo que con magia para que aprendieran que un mago puede defenderse y atacar con ellas. Lastima que los jóvenes no tenían ni las pociones ni los conocimientos contra los hechizos que usaba Snape. El único que salio mejor parado en ese sentido fue el rubio, pero igual termino bastante lastimado. La tercera noche de esa primera semana les toco su primera clase con el capitán Bairne; y para asombro de ellos fue la mejor que tuvieron. El hombre se dedico a mostrarles las armas que usarían y los introdujo en la historia de las mismas. Fue la noche mas tranquila. La noche siguiente no les fue tan fácil, tuvieron nuevamente a Remus y esta vez los hizo utilizar lo que sabían entre ellos obligándolos a atacarse de verdad. El ultimo día se encontraron con Dumbledore pero para decepción de Hermione no les enseño nada nuevo, aunque eso no quiso decir que no los hiciera trabajar o no aprendieran, los obligo a transformarse en animagos y los hizo ejercitar sus puntos mas fuertes. Para ello hizo que la sala de los menesteres se transformara en un oscuro bosque. Los que eran capaces de volar debían recoger objetos, trasladarlos, sobrevolar para obtener información, infiltrarse, etc. Lo mismo para los que estaban en tierra. Todo sin realizar ruido alguno, cosa en la que fallaban estrepitosamente. En ese momento entendieron que no era tan fácil como solo convertirse en animales. Debían sacarle el mayor provecho a su habilidad.

Por suerte el director le aviso a la enfermera que quizás algún joven necesitaría sus servicios por las noches y que debería atenderlo sin realizar preguntas y sin que ningún visitante ocasional del alumnado tomara conocimiento de ello, así que a nuestros amigos solo les quedaba seleccionar al que estaba en peor estado y ese era el privilegiado que recibiría los cuidados. El resto se contentaba con los primero auxilios que podían brindarse entre ellos. Todo esto culminaba con que algunos presentaran claras señales de daño, por supuesto que cuando sus compañeros preguntaban inventaban excusas, algunas creíbles otras no tanto, pero parecía que siempre eran aceptadas.

El fin de semana llego como un alivio a sus adoloridos cuerpos, aunque no pudieron descansar tanto como hubiesen querido, tenían que hacer las tareas pendientes. Gracias a Hermione fraccionaron el tiempo para cada una de ellas, aunque los hombres eran mucho más lentos según la castaña. Dado su atraso con las tareas pasaron el entrenamiento de quiddicht para el domingo a la mañana, les extraño que no hubieran llovido quejas de los otros integrantes del equipo. Todos parecían aceptarlo muy bien. Demasiado según Hermione.

El domingo por la tarde estaban liberados por fin de sus obligaciones y se dedicaron a descansar bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

- Sigo insistiendo que es muy rara la actitud de todos. Creo que algo sospechan...o peor algo planean – comento una muy inquieta castaña mientras miraba hacia todos lados en busca de algo sospechoso.

- ya basta Hermione, estas paranoica!- contesto el pelirrojo ganándose una mirada mortal de parte de su amiga.

- yo pienso igual que Hermione – agrego Ginny – mis compañeros de curso no han preguntado nada de nuestras actividades cuando esa siempre fue su fascinación dado que Ron es mi hermano y suponían que algo sabría.

- Creo que solo hay que dejarlo pasar – dijo Draco – ya veremos que ocurre.

- Si, estoy de acuerdo – Luna asentía al comentario de Neville.

Harry se abstuvo de introducirse en el debate, en su recordaba lo que Dumbledore habia dicho en su oficina. Pero por mas que lo pensaba no creía poder responder afirmativamente cuando la pregunta fuera hecha, cuando hacerlo?, apenas podían con todas sus actividades y obligaciones; quizás mas adelante, cuando se acostumbraran a dormir poco y no fuera tan pesado. Bueno por lo menos el haría el intento de poder conseguir unas dos horas de su tiempo; no podía obligar a sus amigos a seguirlo en esto, bastante se esforzaban. Ya vería.

- Harry?- pregunto Ginny - donde estas? – paso una mano por el cabello de su novio.

- Solo divagaba

Ella, sabiendo que no era del todo cierto, comprendió la actitud y le brindo su apoyo incondicional. El siempre se llevaría la peor parte y no debían olvidarlo.


	13. Magia antigua

**Quiero agradecer a todos por la paciencia que han tenido. **

**Claus0371, Dark-Anna666, Ka13ms, Pili, gracias por los reviews. Al resto que me escribe siempre espero no defraudarlos.**

**Los personajes no son mios....bla,bla......esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos vemos pronto**

* * *

Capitulo 13

"Magia Antigua"

Faltaba poco para la llegada de febrero. Fuera la nieve cubría completamente los terrenos del castillo; sin embargo esto no era ningún impedimento para ellos, que a esta altura habían adquirido un estado físico aceptable. Era increíble, como sus cuerpos se acostumbraron al cabo de tres semanas de entrenamiento y ahora podían decir que comenzaban a ver los cambios, aunque aun no eran muy notables externamente.

En cuanto a los demás alumnos, todavía ninguno había realizado pregunta alguna acerca de las actividades del grupo y para esta altura ellos ya estaban seguros de que algo planeaban o sabían ¡si hasta a veces olvidaban las tareas sobre la mesa de la sala común!. Harry estaba completamente agradecido del entendimiento de los demás, era un peso menos del que preocuparse.

En las "clases extracurriculares" también avanzaron bastante, ya dominaban bien sus capacidades animagas, así como casi todos los hechizos que les tocaba ver el próximo año. Para decepción de Snape habían mejorado bastante en pociones, lo que no le permitía lastimarlos o humillarlos como al principio. Con el capitán Bairne estaban aprendiendo el uso de las armas blancas, ya habían acabado con las dagas (todos con cortes en diversas partes del cuerpo – agradecían enormemente la existencia de pociones cicatrizantes y regeneradoras) y actualmente estaban concentrados en las espadas (que de seguro les dejarían también sus marcas). Al contrario de lo que todos pensaban el que mas en jaque los tuvo fue Dumbledore; no les había enseñado nada nuevo pero los obligaba a batallar en distintos escenarios utilizando todo lo que los otros profesores les enseñaban haciéndolos pelear en grupos, solos y en parejas, siempre rotando al compañero y según cual fuera el fuerte del acompañante se especializaban uno en defender y el otro en atacar.

Fue al comienzo de la última semana del mes que recibieron noticias alentadoras. En la pizarra de la sala común había un pergamino comunicando que el siguiente fin de semana habría salida a Hogsmeade. Los chicos esperaban ansiosos poder salir un poco de su agobiante rutina.

- Por fin....descanso!! – proclama un joven pelirrojo mientras se estiraba

- Si, lo necesitamos de veras – asevero el rubio.

- Bueno, vamos que llegaremos tarde a clases – los apuro Harry

- Siempre arruinando lo bueno.... – mascullo Ron.

Las clases de la tarde fueron tediosas ya que para ellos, era estudiar otra vez temas que sabían o que no importaban (como Historia de la Magia según Ron). La cena transcurrió tranquila y sin ninguna novedad mas allá de la emoción por todos de que llegara el fin de semana. Al acabar, el grupo se dirigió sigilosamente a la sala de los Menesteres para recibir su lección. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que en lugar del profesor Lupin se encontraba en director aguardando por ellos.

- Señor, creí que lo veríamos el viernes – dijo Harry

- Si Harry, lo se pero he decidido cambiar la rutina, así no se aburren – volteo para dirigirse a un sillón que había aparecido de repente

- Como si tuviéramos tiempo para eso – agrego Draco y Ron asintió a su comentario.

- Tomen asiento por favor.

Se acomodaron en su alrededor en almohadones.

- y que vamos a ver profesor? – pregunto Hermione

- Vamos a dar un rápido repaso a lo que hemos visto de magia antigua para poder comenzar con la práctica.

La castaña sonrío iluminando su rostro y logrando que dos de los jóvenes sonrieran al percibirlo.

- Bien como hablamos al principio de estas clases, la magia antigua es una practica olvidada hace tiempo pero que sin embargo siempre esta a nuestro alrededor, y esto era por...?

Como siempre Hermione levanto la mano al mismo tiempo que contestaba, el resto ni siquiera se molestaba en tratar de hacerlo, ella era así y no podía evitarlo.

- Por que la magia antigua es la esencia de todo lo mágico. En la antigüedad no se dividía como hoy en magia blanca o negra, era simplemente magia y lo que la caracterizaba era la intención del mago que la practicaba.- término la castaña con suficiencia.

- Exacto señorita Granger, hoy se ha olvidado que la magia no es mala o buena es simplemente magia. En la antigüedad la población mágica no era muy elevada; con el correr de los tiempos la población fue aumentando y con ella los problemas entre los magos, ya fueran territoriales o personales, así que cada vez mas personas se dedicaron a crear hechizos para dañar a otros y fue esto lo que hizo que se perdiera "esa energía" que caracterizaba nuestra magia.

- Si recuerdo todo eso, pero todavía no logro entender que vamos a aprender de diferente a lo que sabemos. - comento Neville. Era increíble el cambio que estaba teniendo, antes no se hubiera animado a hablar delante del director.

- Yo tengo una duda mayor – apresuro Draco – según lo que yo entiendo creo que quiere decir que vamos a....aprender magia negra? – termino bajando la voz.

- No, quédese tranquilo joven Malfoy que no vamos a adentrarnos en ese campo. Lo que vamos a aprender es a utilizar la magia como en la antigüedad. – todos lo observaron pensando que no había disipado ninguna duda, solo repetía lo mismo. Dumbledore leyendo sus mentes sonrío con picardía. – Mejor será que se los muestre.

Se levanto sintiendo las miradas expectantes de sus alumnos en su espalda. Se giro lentamente y extendió su palma. Todos observaban casi sin respirar.

- A continuación verán lo que quiero decir. – a continuación de su palma broto una bola de luz blanca que se mantuvo allí flotando. Todos estaban boquiabiertos.

- Genial.... – murmuro Ron

- Yo quiero hacer eso....- dijo Ginny

- Siiii – agregaron los otros

- Pero no esta utilizando varita.... – Hermione fue la única que se percato de ello.

- Muy bien señorita Granger, estaba esperando que lo dijeran.

- Pero como puede ser...?.-pregunto Ron

- A eso es a lo que se refería con perder la energía que caracterizaba la magia antigua?

- Muy sagaz señorita Granger- le contesto el director. Seguidamente se dirigió al grupo - Al modificar substancialmente el fin de los conjuros y hechizos, los creadores notaban que estos no poseían la misma fuerza o efecto que los que usualmente utilizaban y por ello se avocaron a hallar una manera de potenciarlos. Para hacerlo corto y simple, luego de varios intentos se dieron cuenta de que si unían la esencia de algunos animales mágicos a su magia podrían obtener los resultados que deseaban, y allí es básicamente donde nacieron las varitas mágicas. Usaron la propiedad de trasferencia que otorgaba la madera de los árboles con núcleos de las esencias animales para canalizar su magia.

Cuando comprobaron que era efectivo, la mayoría de las personas creyó que era la única manera de poder estar en igualdad de condiciones. Solo muy pocos sabían que la carencia de potencia venia de la pureza de la intención. Si, ya se que hemos pronunciado muchas veces la palabra intención – se adelanto a la pregunta que sabían iban a realizar – Voy a tratar de ser claro.

Se giro hacia Harry y le dijo suavemente – Voy a utilizar un ejemplo para que lo entiendan y se que no será fácil para ti.

Harry supo a lo que se refería al instante que se giro hacia el. Usaría el sacrificio de su madre para que todos lo comprendan, después de todo el profesor Dumbledore siempre le había dijo que era una magia muy antigua la que había tomado parte esa noche.

- Con intención no me refiero solamente al fin que esperamos obtener. Todo conlleva una intención: vencer, infringir dolor, defenderse, etc. Me remito a la intención pura que nace de nuestro interior. Antes no se utilizaba la magia para los objetivos que mencione con anterioridad; la magia era una parte de nosotros que nos ayudaba a vivir pero que no dirigía nuestras vidas. Podía ser utilizada para defenderse porque oscura ha existido siempre, defender tu hogar cuando invadían o cosas por el estilo pero como dije era una herramienta. En esos tiempos los muggles conocían el secreto y convivían en paz con nosotros; Sin embargo cuando comenzaron los problemas que mencionamos antes, estos se vieron en clara desventaja, rompieron relaciones y obligaron a los magos a marcharse de sus pueblos y así es como se separaron nuestros mundos.

- Wuauu, es la primera vez que me interesa algo de historia. Por que no usted las clases de Historia de la magia en lugar del profesor Binns? – Pregunto ilusionado Ronald

- No podría hacerle eso al viejo profesor, dar clases es lo único que da sentido a su existencia –contesto afablemente

- Que le puede pasar, morirse?..- le dijo el pelirrojo al moreno ocasionando que este riera de su comentario.

- Muy pocos sabían que la diferencia entre los nuevos hechizos radicaba en el fin por el que habían sido creados y se mantuvieron al margen del resto para salvaguardar la magia antigua de un fin que parecía inevitable.

Al cabo de unos años casi todos los magos poseían varitas, aun los descendientes de aquellos que todavía practicaban la magia antigua portaron varitas para poder defenderse de los otros magos. Así se perdió la magia antigua.

Tomo aire y continuo con voz solemne - Cuando Lily se interpuso al hechizo se activo la magia antigua que habitaba en ella y con ella protegió a su hijo y creo esa protección que lo aseguro tanto tiempo. Como habrían notado, cuando uno se interpone sin querer delante de una maldición asesina no otorga ese tipo de protección, allí es donde entra lo de la energía pura. Tu madre se interpuso sabiendo lo que ocurriría porque prefería morir a que tu sufrieras Su intención fue morir en tu lugar, su amor por ti reactivo la energía que yacía en su esencia y eso te protegió – miro a los jóvenes – Han entendido lo que quise decir?

El silencio fue roto por Harry, que a pesar de su abatimiento sentía un extraño orgullo en su interior.

- Si señor, la intención pura es como con la piedra filosofal, cuando la recupere fue porque quería que Voldemort no la tuviera, temía por el resto de las personas.

- Exacto.

- Y como hacemos lo mismo que usted? – Pregunto ansioso Ron

- Les llevara algo de tiempo, sin embargo se que lo lograran.

- Primero necesitaran mucha concentración, despojarse de todos sus sentimientos. Una vez que estén libres deben concentrarse en que la energía se desplace hacia el exterior en su mano. Así como en el patronus requieren de un pensamiento feliz, aquí requieren su esencia pura, sin sentimientos ni deseos. Para algunos será más fácil dado su forma de ser – observo a Harry y a Neville – a otros les costara mas – dijo mirando a Draco – pero sin duda todos lo lograran. Ahora inténtenlo.

Los subsiguientes minutos fueron de un silencio sepulcrito.

- Señor Weasley – Ron se sobresalto – Piense en algo que desee pero no para usted o que lo beneficie, concéntrese en algo tan puro que no tenga igual....exacto, ese pensamiento es correcto, ahora envíe ese sentir hacia fuera – el pelirrojo asintió agradecido ya que estaba bastante perdido.

Se concentro, sintiendo que su fuerza interior se acumulaba en su pecho y luego deseo que saliera, como el director le ababa de explicar a Ron. Extendió su mano y la observo fijamente. Al principio no paso nada, no obstante al cabo de unos segundos una débil bola de energía casi trasparente se hizo presente.

- Muy Bien Harry, ahora solo falta más concentración. Es un gran avance.

Todos siguieron practicando. Para sorpresa de todos fue Neville (como había dicho el profesor) el que consiguió generar la energía. Seguido muy de cerca por Luna. Cuando la clase termino todos habían hecho alguna clase de avance.

- Bueno, tendrán que practicar esto, ya verán que lo conseguirán. Muy Buenas noches.

Todos se estaban yendo cuando Draco sintió una mano en su hombro. Los demás se percataron de ello y siguieron su camino hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

- Señor Malfoy, debe apreciar el gran trabajo que ha logrado. Es muy impresionante su avance.

- Pero director, solo fue una nube sin forma y casi sin luz – dijo apesadumbrado.

- No debe olvidar que usted siempre estuvo rodeado de mucha oscuridad y yo le estoy pidiendo algo que solo se consigue con luz. Le va a costar no porque usted no sea capaz, sino porque usted tiene muchas cosas que cargar.

- Harry sufrió toda su vida y sin embargo no le costo...

- Si, pero el señor Potter sufrió en falta de amor, de desamparo y de seguridad, cosas que hoy lo han fortalecido para luchar por lo que tiene. En su caso usted lucha internamente contra lo que fue criado, contra todo lo que le enseñaron. Lucha contra usted mismo – Lo empujo levemente hacia la salida – Ahora descanse. Quédese tranquilo que todo llegara a su debido tiempo.

El rubio cerró la puerta pensando en las palabras del anciano director y deseando conseguir pronto vencer sus impedimentos.

La luz de la mañana los recibió corriendo por los terrenos. Ahora se dedicaban a jugar carreras entre ellos para ver quien era más rápido. Al principio ganaba Harry sin embargo ahora eran bastante parejos. Terminaron de estirarse y fueron a ducharse para ir a desayunar.

Sin quererlo se puso a pensar en ella y se dio cuenta de que nunca la había observado detenidamente hasta el día anterior. Le fascinaba su capacidad de asombro con cosas tan simples como conocer un dato hasta ese momento velado a su conocimiento. Volvió a la realidad. Salio del baño, peino su cabello y salio para encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos en la puerta del comedor.

Desayunaban ávidamente, se notaba que sus cuerpos le reclamaban más calorías. De repente ingresaron cientos de aves al gran salón. Harry reconoció el plumaje de Hedwig acercándose hacia el y se pregunto quien podría mandarle algo. Atajo la carta en el aire. El sello de Gringotts le comunico el contenido de la misiva. Había llegado el listado de sus bienes.

- Es lo que creo? – le pregunto su novia suavemente al oído.

- Si ya llego el listado de los bienes que he heredado.

Ella tomo su mano y la apretó. El le sonrío agradecido de tenerla. Guardo el sobre en su mochila y siguió desayunando.

El capitán Bairne se acerco al cuerpo tendido en el living de la pequeña sala, lo observo por unos momentos y salio del cuarto.

- Si, tiene razón teniente, claramente es un ataque de magos. Me encargare de avisar el ataque personalmente. Refuercen la custodia de los miembros del parlamento y que los equipos aurores-oficiales se preparen para posibles intentos de ataque a sus blancos.

- Si señor – se retiro el oficial.

Se quedo solo unos momentos pensando que seria lo primero que haría. Ojala todo fuera un mal sueño. Volvió a la habitación en la que se encontraba el cuerpo, le hecho una ultima mirada y lo cubrió. Cuando el joven oficial regreso para preguntarle sobre una tarea se desconcertó al ver que no había nadie mas que el difunto. Tendría que acostumbrarse a esas cosas.

Odiaba ese sentimiento de que inmaterialidad, solo quería tocar tierra. Apareció en la habitación destina para tal fin dentro de la oficina del ministro haciendo que este ultimo se sobresalte al verlo. Le comunico la noticia y se retiro. Se acerco a la chimenea y arrojo los polvos que el anciano director había enviado. Prefería mil veces eso de la red flu a ese invento de aparecer mediante el medallón que también otorgado por el mago.

- Capitán Bairne – lo observo la profesora McGonagall.

- El director se encuentra en el colegio?

- Si, esta en su despacho.

- Muchas Gracias. Permiso

- Todo suyo – contesto la mujer mientras el joven se retiraba.

Llego a la gárgola y dijo la contraseña. Golpeo la puerta y espero a que le otorgaran el permiso para entrar.

- Capitán que ha sucedido? – lo interrogo de inmediato el director

- Como suponíamos fueron magos, era demasiada coincidencia. Están enviando un mensaje.

- Si, asesinar al Sr. Miller es su manera de decir que no esta tan seguro el Primer Ministro como creemos. Kingsley esta junto a el ahora.

- Bueno, debo decir que de cierta manera me deja mas tranquilo. Es frustrante no poder enfrentarlos en igualdad. Lo que estoy tratando de entender es porque eligieron al Sr. Miller pudiendo ser mas directo su mensaje si asesinaban al ex ministro McFlye, él es el anterior mientras que Miller lo fue hace casi veinte años.

- Creo que el asesinato del Sr. Miller era un asunto pendiente de Voldemort de la primera guerra – se recostó en su asiento.

- Si puede que tenga razón.

- Como lo tomo el ministro?

- La verdad es que no le he dado mucho tiempo para reaccionar. He venido enseguida.

- Buenos, ahora nos queda prepararnos para enfrentar lo que venga. Como le ha ido con el medallón?, sabe? Es un invento mio....

- No es de mi agrado; sin embargo funciona de maravilla. Es útil para ganar tiempo.

Si me permite debo ir a dar clases dentro de unos minutos. Se retiro del despacho.

El anciano le sonrío mientras lo observaba por sus gafas de media luna.

Se sentó en su cama, no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de cenar pero necesitaba leer la carta. La abrió lentamente y se dispuso a leerla. Sus amigos lo esperarían en la sala común para ir entrenar.

Rompió el sello y saco lentamente el grupo de papeles. Noto que varios eran escrituras, poderes o cosas por el estilo; tomo la carta del banco y la desplegó.

_Sr. Harry Potter:_

_ Mediante la presente le notificamos que hemos finalizado el listado de sus bienes que serán enumerados a continuación. _

_PROPIEDADES_

_Grimauld Place Nº 12, Londres (Sirius Black – Casa – Heredado)_

_Oxford Street Nº 22, Londres (Sirius Black –__ Piso__ –__ Propio__)_

_Av. Pierre Méndez Nº 547, Marsella- Francia (James Potter – Casa – Heredado)_

_Grafton Street, __Leeds (James Potter – Casa – Heredado)_

_Calton Road, Edimburgo – Escocia (Sirius Black – Casa – Heredado)_

_St. Jhons St. __Cardiff - Gales (Sirius Black – Apartamento – Heredado)_

_Avalon Road, __Valle de Godric (James Potter-Lily Potter – Casa –__ Propio__)_

_Privet Drive Nº 4, Little Whinging, Surrey (Harry Potter – Casa – Heredado)_

_CAMARAS_

_Cam. Nº 713 Sirius Black_

_Cam.__Nº 105 Familia Black_

_Cam. Nº 687__ Familia__ Potter_

_Se adjunta en la presente escrituras de propiedad, poderes de derechos y otros documentos; así como las llaves de las cámaras 105 y 713._

_Todos sus bienes estarán a la salvaguarda de su tutor hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. _

_Atentamente, Hermes Rister._

Su tutor? No sabía que lo tenía y mucho menos quien era. Era claro que al fallecer los Dursley se quedo sin tutores. No lo había pensado, debía hablar con el director.

Continúo revisando y encontró un pequeño sobre con las llaves de las cámaras faltantes y al final de todo una pequeña nota.

_Señor Potter:_

_ Ahora que ya sabe cual es el estado de su patrimonio esta en facultad de realizar el pedido especial solicitado a mi persona tiempo atrás. _

_A la espera de su notificación._

_Hermes Rister._

Guardo la última nota en su baúl y el resto en su mesa de luz. Tendría que realizar el testamento en algún fin de semana, era el único tiempo que le quedaba libre.

Se preparo y bajo a la sala común.

Les tocaba con el profesor clase con el profesor Lupin. Se colocaron en posición y se prestaron a escucharlo.

- Hola chicos, hoy vamos a ver el hechizo _Armilla Flagrare_, que crea un lazo ardiente alrededor del oponente. Es muy efectivo pero bastante complicado de floritura. Déjenme que les muestre como funciona.

Se ubicaron detrás de el para poder ver mejor y estar seguros de no salir lastimados. Lupin levanto la varita y mientras realizaba unos rápidos movimientos circulares grito.

_- Armilla Flagrare!_

Una línea de fuego delgada salio despedida de su varita y al hacer contacto con la armadura que practicaban se enrosco en su torso y se comenzó a ajustar hasta que desapareció al cabo de unos segundos.

- Como ven les da una ventaja que bien utilizada puede ser de gran ayuda. Ahora observen el movimiento en cámara lenta y luego lo repiten.

Todos hicieron lo ordenado. Practicaron por dos horas y habían tenido algunos adelantos, sin embargo era realmente complicado el movimiento. La única que había conseguido un pequeño lazo era Hermione.

Salieron exhaustos y con el solo deseo de poder descansar.

La mañana transcurrió con su ya conocida monotonía, cuando se dirigían a almorzar la profesora McGonagall llamo a Neville y a Harry.

- Señor Potter, Señor Longbottom; el director los aguarda en su despacho. La contraseña es Créeme Burlé.

- Gracias profesora.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la gárgola. Tocaron y cuando se les concedió permiso entraron y tomaron asiento.

- Jóvenes, se que se preguntaran el porque de su visita. Esta dura será aclarada a la brevedad, pero primero cuéntenme como van con su entrenamiento.

- Muy bien señor, avanzamos mucho.

- Si, estaremos listos para lo que se necesite – agrego Harry – Tengo una duda de otra naturaleza, si me permite – el director asintió con un moviendo de su mano invitándolo a continuar – Vera, me llego ayer un sobre del Banco con mis bienes y allí decían que mi tutor tendría la potestad hasta mi mayoría de edad. Usted sabe quien ha sido nombrado? Supongo que el profesor Lupin....

- Señor, yo estoy en la misma situación, no es cierto?; mis padres no pueden ser mis tutores – la tristeza con que pronuncio la ultima frase inundo la habitación.

- Justamente ese es el tema que los ha traído a mi despacho – sonrío levemente, casi de forma imperceptible – El banco me ha notificado que se comunico contigo. Por ello los he llamado. Iba a comunicarles las disposiciones del Ministerio de Magia en lo referente al tema cuestión. – tomo aire y continuo – Dado las circunstancias de sus particulares casos el Ministerio se ha pronuncia favorablemente a mi solicitud de ser su tutor.

Lo dijo como uno dice buenos días, los dos amigos estaban con la boca abierta.

- Por favor, no sean tan efusivos!- comento divertido – veo que los ha sorprendido, aunque no veo porque, solo será por un año hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad.

- Profesor.....es que es......inesperado.....- balbuceaba el moreno con cicatriz -.....gracias

- Si señor....gracias – agrego Neville

- No crean que por ello lograran beneficios – les guiño un ojo – lo único que voy a pedirles es que no lo digan mas allá de sus amigos.

- Por supuesto – contestaron al unísono.

Se despidieron y partieron al comedor. Mas tarde cuando se lo comunicaron a sus amigos y estos también se sorprendieron. El resto de la semana paso sin grandes cambios o novedades. Para cuando llego el fin de semana, solo esperaban que sea la hora para ir al pueblo a descansar.

- Abrígate bien Ron, esta nevando mucho – le aconsejaba Hermione

- Pareces mi madre, estoy bien.

- Ya dejen de discutir, por favor – rogó Ginny

- No seria natural – agrego Neville

- Vamos, salgamos de una vez – pidió Harry

El grupo salio del castillo para tomar los carruajes. Una vez que arribaron empezaron otra vez las discusiones.

- Vamos primero a Honeydukes – Dijo Ginny

- No, vamos a Zonko que tengo que abastecerme....- comenzó Ron

- No, yo creo que debemos...-lo interrumpió Hermione

- Basta, vamos a las tres escobas a tomar algo y luego decidimos – dictamino el rubio

- Estoy de acuerdo con Draco – contesto Harry

Los demás aceptaron y enfilaron hacia el bar. Un grupo de niñas de tercer año saludo a Harry con risitas, haciendo que Ginny rodara los ojos.

- No se como las soportas – le pregunto Hermione a la pelirroja

- Míralas – levanto una mano hacia el frente señalando el grupo que ya estaba entrando a las tres escobas – no son mas que..... – no pudo terminar, un gran estruendo y las niñas ya no estaban, volaban expulsadas hacia ellos.

- Cuidado!!! – grito Neville abalanzándose sobre Luna al ver un mortífago que le apuntaba.

Al mismo tiempo todos salían despedidos producto de un bombarda procedente de algún lugar. Harry sintió como Ginny se soltaba de su mano pero no pudo ver nada.

**Espero que les haya gustado, es un poco denso en partes pero esto es necesario para lo que viene. Las criticas son bienvenidas.**

**Tratare de tener el proximo pronto.**

**Gracias, Nahiara.**


	14. El regreso del ED

_- Míralas – levanto una mano hacia el frente señalando el grupo que ya estaba entrando a las tres escobas – no son mas que..... – no pudo terminar, un gran estruendo y las niñas ya no estaban, volaban expulsadas hacia ellos._

_- Cuidado!!! – grito Neville abalanzándose sobre Luna al ver un mortífago que le apuntaba._

_Al mismo tiempo todos salían despedidos producto de un bombarda procedente de algún lugar. Harry sintió como Ginny se soltaba de su mano pero no pudo ver nada. _

Capitulo 14 "El regreso del E.D."

- Ginny!! – grito Harry desesperado – Ginny!!!...-trataba de respirar pero el polvo cerraba su garganta -…cof.....cof......Ginny!

- .....Aquí.....aquí estoy – respondió la pelirroja tosiendo – Ron??!Hermione??

- Aquí! estoy atrapada – musito la castaña

Harry se acerco junto con Ginny a liberar a Hermione

- El resto...?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba y frotaba su hombro

- Yo estoy bien – sonó de algún lado la vos del rubio – lo ultimo que vi de Neville es cuando se tiro sobre Luna....

- Estamos bien...... – contesto Neville desde la polvareda.

De repente el sonido del exterior les hizo recordar lo ocurrido. El caos los rodeo, se podían oír gritos y llantos por todos lados.

- Debemos ayudar a los demás.... – dijo Ron –....Dividámonos, así abarcaremos mas –sugirió mientras levantaba su varita listo para salir. Esta actitud era una clara muestra de como había madurado. Lejos quedaba aquel pelirrojo risueño que no se tomaba nada en serio.

- Tengan Cuidado – dijo grito Hermione antes de seguir el camino tomado por Ron

- Avisare al castillo – agrego Harry. Levanto su varita para enviar el patronus cuando Draco lo interrumpió

- No Harry! Mira – señalo hacia un punto en el horizonte. Al principio el moreno no entendía que le señalaba hasta que sintió el frío abrazarlo y finalmente pudo ver lo que le señalaban. Dementores. Decenas de ellos se dirigían hacia el pueblo – Tu patronus es el más fuerte, deja que Ginny avise.

La pelirroja asintió y levanto su varita, el humo blanco que emanaba de ella tomo la forma de un hermoso caballo que raudamente partió hacia el castillo, mientras los dos muchachos corrían hacia los dementores.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Buen día director me mando a llamar? – pregunto el capitán devenido en profesor.

- Si, tome asiento por favor

- Si no le molesta prefiero estar de pie, necesito estirar las piernas.

- Claro, faltaba más. – el director se acomodo en su sillón y tomo el plato de caramelos que yacía en su escritorio – gusta? – pregunto tendiendo la mano. El capitán declino el ofrecimiento con un gesto. – Bien, pretendía que me comentase el progreso de los jóvenes y también el de nuestros grupos en Londres.

El capitán comenzó a explicarle, mientras caminaba por la habitación, como se desempeñaban los grupos aurores/policías con los ataques a los muggles. Estos eran ahora esporádicos y aislados pero igualmente no bajan la guardia, ya que sabían que eso era solo temporal. Paro junto a la ventana y tomo aire mientras observaba los terrenos, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Ocurre algo? – pregunto intrigado el director ante tal reacción

- Es que nunca voy a acostumbrarme a este lugar, juraría que vi el fantasma de un caballo que.....

Al escuchar esto el director se levanto de su asiento en el preciso instante que el profesor Lupin ingresaba tempestuosamente a la estancia

- Atacan el pueblo.... – dijo entrecortado el profesor – Ginny aviso, hay dementores

- Rápido vallan ustedes con los profesores, yo avisare a la orden – miro al fénix y este desapareció en una llamarada – Que minerva se encuentre conmigo en la puerta del frente; vamos a tener que reforzar las defensas, puede que quieran llegar hasta aquí.

- Estarían locos......-comenzó el licántropo - ...no importa; vamos capitán sígame que conozco muchos atajos para llegar rápidamente a los terrenos.

Ambos hombres abandonaron el despacho, seguidos de un preocupado Dumbledore. Los chicos serian puestos a prueba antes de lo que esperaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- _Stupefy_! – el hechizo dio justo en el hombro de un mortífago que estaba por atacar a dos chicos de tercero – Corran a Honeydukes! – les grito Neville mientras divisa ya a otro grupo en apuros.

Harry pronuncio el hechizo y de inmediato su espíritu guardián embistió a los seres oscuros que se acercaban. Draco sabia que todavía no había encontrado la manera de que su patronus fuera sólido así que opto por cubrir a Harry de posibles ataques, ya que eran demasiados mortífagos.

Ginny se dirigio hacia Luna que se encontraba enzarsada en una pelea contra Alecto y Amycus Carrow, y aunque había aprendido mucho los dos eran demasiado para ella. Cuando la alcanzo se colocaron en posición y comenzaron sincronizadamente a atacar y defender.

_- Stupefy!_- profirió la pelirroja contra Alecto que conjuro un escudo justo a tiempo, está quiso contraatacar a Ginny pero ella rápidamente desapareció apareciendo tras la mujer que sorprendida levanto la varita hacia el rostro de la joven, sin embargo con un ágil movimiento ella tomo la muñeca de la mortífaga y la doblo hacia fuera logrando que soltara la varita y emitiera un grito mezcla de dolor y sorpresa.- _Sommuns!_- susurro Ginny hacia la mujer logrando que cayera dormida en el acto – _Incarserus_ – las sogas se enrollaron alrededor de Alecto.

_- Silencius_! – grito Luna hacia Amycus ganando unos segundos de ventaja que aprovecho para atacar – _Expelliarmus!_- la varita de Amycus voló hacia atrás- _Incarserus_!- el rayo casi da en su objetivo pero alguien ataco a Luna por atrás y aunque no fue acertado logro que la joven no diera en el blanco. Ella se lanzo hacia un lado y se paro rápidamente – Impedimenta!- bloqueo la maldición del otro mortífago. Realizo un movimiento veloz con la varita – _Depulso_!- se deshizo del nuevo atacante y se giro hacia Amycus que estaba a punto de recuperar su varita – _Inmobilus! Incarseurus! _

- Luna! – grito una voz. Ella se giro hacia el lugar y se encontró con Parvati Patil acompañada por su hermana y por unos cuantos chicos de distintas casas. Todos con sus varitas listas aunque solo algunos sabían hechizos de defensa. En los rostros de los mas jóvenes se veían el miedo y el espanto por la situación en la que se encontraban.- Que bueno que estas bien...- suspiro la chica

- Debemos llevarlos al castillo – la corto la rubia – vamos por aquí que los acompañare hasta la salida del pueblo...

- No vendrás con nosotros? – pregunto entre asombrada y asustada, todavía avistaba en ella la chica soñadora y frágil que siempre había sido. Aunque ahora se daba cuenta de que su mirada era otra.

- No mientras sea de ayuda aquí – contesto con determinación - Vamos no hay tiempo que perder.- Salieron velozmente en dirección al castillo.

- Aguanta Harry! – grito el rubio. Los dementores intentaban pasar sobre ellos, eran tantos que a Harry se le dificultaba mantenerlos a raya. Algunos habían escapado a su patronus y merodeaban en busca de nuevas victimas; y para colmo estaban bajo ataque. Draco hacia lo que podía disparando a diestra y siniestra. Era obvio que al ver a Harry, los mortífagos decidieron ir por el.- Sectumsempra! Protego! – un rayo naranja proveniente de algún lugar rozo el hombro de Draco produciéndole un corte – Impedimenta! – respiro con una mueca de dolor –– Flipendo! - el mortífago que lo atacaba en ese momento salio disparado. Giro el rostro y vio como un rayo pasaba a milímetros de la cabeza de Harry. Maldijo por lo bajo y apunto al rostro del otro mortífago – Caecus Plectere! – el hechizo dio en el pecho del hombre provocándole una ceguera instantánea.

Draco agradeció que les hubieran enseñado hechizos avanzados. Sintió que el frío crecía a su alrededor y vio que el numero de dementores aumentaba al igual que la tristeza dentro de él; de repente un perro plateado paso a su lado y arremetió contra los dementores. A continuación se le unieron un caballo, un tigre, un zorro y un búho. Ron y seguidamente Ginny acompañada por Neville, Seamus y Dean llegaban para socorrer al moreno. Y así como aumentaron los patronus más mortífagos llegaron para combartir a los jóvenes. Malfoy no daba abasto. Un aturdidor dio a Ron en un costado haciendo que este volase por los aires y que su fiel perro desapareciese. Neville dejo ir su patronus y se coloco junto a Draco.

Súbitamente los dementores retrocedieron hasta desaparecer, los jóvenes suspiraron aliviados no obstante esto les duro poco; Seamus callo hacia delante escupiendo sangre. Todos giraron velozmente y se encontraron rodeados de al menos quince mortífagos. El ataque comenzó de inmediato. Se podían ver haces de luz en todas direcciones, los encantamientos y hechizos eran nombrados unos sobre otros haciendo imposible para los observadores distinguir su procedencia.

- Expelliamus! - Harry tomo aire bruscamente, ese cruciatus estuvo a punto de tocarlo. Vio a lo lejos al Capitán Bairne golpeando a un mortífago y a Lupin junto a el. La Orden no tardaría en llegar. Escucho un grito de dolor y vio caer a Ginny con su pierna ensangrentada. La desesperación se hizo presente. Miro a ver a quien de sus amigos tenia mas cerca y resulto ser Draco. – Cúbreme! – le grito sin darle tiempo a responder. Corrió empujando al que se metía en su camino. Cuando la alcanzo se arrodillo junto a ella. No llego a preguntarle nada porque el grito de Hermione lo distrajo.

Escucho el grito de Harry pidiéndole a alguien que lo cubriera y giro a tiempo para verlo salir corriendo, busco la razón de la salida de su amigo y la encontró en Ginny abatida en el piso. El se encargaría de ella. Volvió su rostro hacia delante para decidir su próximo paso. Ya había puesto a resguardo a un grupo de chicos de cuarto año dentro del correo con un impabilizador y un Salvia Hexia para protegerlos. Enfoco su mirada en Luna, que aparecía en su campo visual tambaleante. Algo no estaba bien. Comenzó a acercarse cubriendo todos los flancos.

- Cuidado!- grito de pronto la castaña abalanzándose sobre una desorientada Luna que estaba a punto de caer bajo otro hechizo. Sintió un dolor indescriptible en todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar gritar para tratar de aliviarlo. Solo quería que terminara aunque parecía que no iba cumplirse su deseo, su cuerpo ardía y se retorcía, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. La oscuridad comenzó a cernirse sobre ella y súbitamente el silencio la domino.

- Hermione!

- Debes ir a ayudarla!- proclamo la pelirroja – Voy a estar bien! – vio la duda en los ojos de Harry – Ve!

Estaba levantándose cuando vio que Draco, herido, se precipitaba sobre el mortífago que estaba lanzando el Cruciatus sobre la castaña; en el piso el rubio le propino un golpe con su codo que le dejo inconsciente.

Noto que los mortífagos empezaban a retirarse y se dio cuenta de que hacia rato que los aurores junto con la orden habían arribado en su ayuda. Moody y Tonks estaban ayudando a Neville y Ron, Lupin y el capitán Bairne entregaban a los aurores mortífagos apresados, ya que estos estaban dispersos por el pueblo. Vio como Draco tomaba a Hermione y la giraba hacia el, al cabo de unos momentos volteo para ver a Harry y le hizo una mueca de asentimiento para informar que la castaña estaba dentro de todo bien. Suspiro aliviado.

- Harry!- exclamo una vos detrás de el – Estas bien? – Lupin se había acercado sin que el lo notara.

- Si....un poco dolorido pero bien – tomo aire quedadamente – los demás?....-pregunto con temor de la respuesta.

- Hay bastantes heridos – contesto con sinceridad el licántropo – pero por suerte no ha habido bajas de nuestro lado. Uno de ellos cayó a manos de un tiro errado de otro mortífago. – Le tendió la mano para que se levantara – vamos a la enfermería. Tus amigos están yendo hacia allá. No te preocupes – le corto antes de que hablara – el capitán Bairne se encargara de llevar a Ginny.

El capitán le toco el hombro para que se quedara tranquilo, el se sobresalto por la presencia del hombre, no lo había visto.

- Quédate tranquilo, yo la ayudare a levantarse – tendió sus manos a la pelirroja que las tomo y se impulso, para luego aferrarse al hombro de Bairne.

- Mi hermano como esta? – pregunto preocupada Ginny

- Estará bien, no te preocupes. – le dijo Lupin.

Lentamente empezaron la procesión hacia el castillo. Medimagos, aurores y gente del pueblo iban de un lado a otro ayudando heridos, evaluando los destrozos y sacando a alumnos y habitantes de sus escondites.

- Lo hicieron bien – comento de pronto el capitán – reaccionaron ante una situación inesperada y de inferioridad numérica.

- Hubiese sido genial si hubiéramos tenido nuestras armas – contesto Harry con una sonrisa de lado

- Evitaron que esto fuera un desastre mayor Harry, tienes que estar orgulloso – lo consoló Lupin

- Lo se, lo se.....

- Dumbledore se quedo protegiendo el castillo, por si intentaban atacarlo mientras todos estábamos aquí

- Sabes si ocurrió eso? – pregunto sobresaltado Harry

- Tranquilo, Dumbledore nos hubiese avisado.

Prosiguieron el camino en silencio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Como les fue? – pregunto fríamente Snape a Dolohov

- Que pasa Severus?- se burlo Bellatrix – preocupado por tus amiguitos? O por lo que te dirá el viejo ya que no pudiste escaparte a avisarle?

Snape se giro para verla a los ojos y contesto con sorna – Puedes decir lo que quieras Bella pero el Señor Tenebroso no piensa igual que tú – se volvió hacia Dolohov – Y Bien? Contesta!

El hombre quedo cavilando unos segundos antes de responder.

- El objetivo del señor tenebroso fue cumplido, hubo muchos heridos y el pueblo quedo en ruinas. Todo en las narices del viejo...

- Pero.... – lo apuro el profesor de pociones

- Potter y sus amigos se defendieron muy bien. Entre ellos estaba tu sobrino – le dijo a Bellatrix - Quedo algo herido pero tuvo el descaro de salvar a la sangre sucia de manos de Crabbe. – sabia que la mortífaga sufriría por el descaro del muchacho.

- Un inútil como su madre y su padre! – grito enojada – ya pagara su traición!

- En fin, se encargaron de los dementores. Además estaban organizados para defenderse. Después llegaron los aurores y la maldita Orden del Fénix....

- Estas diciendo que un grupo de mocosos pudo con los partidarios del Señor Tenebroso...? – pregunto Snape

- No, pero entorpecieron....

- Suficiente. Debes ir a informarle al Amo, aguarda tu informe.- Informo Severus.

El hombre salio de la habitación cabizbajo, Lord Voldemort no aceptaba victorias a medias. Lo pagaría.

Snape se encontraba observando por una ventana de la mansión, esperaba que realmente fuera como decía Dolohov y que el inútil de Potter y sus amigos hubieran puesto en práctica lo que les habían enseñado. Igualmente pensaba incrementar el nivel de las suyas con ellos. Una respiración tras el lo trajo de vuelta. No debía pensar esas cosas allí, podían descubrirlo.

- Que quieres Lucius?

- Es cierto lo que me dijo Bella?.... Draco esta junto a Potter? – el desprecio al mencionar el apellido de Harry era claro

- Si – la respuesta concisa pareció extrañar al mortífago rubio

- Pero no me dijiste nada.... – comenzó a reclamar con odio el rubio

- No es de mi incumbencia, además de que no me importa lo que tu quieras – se dio vuelta y salio de la habitación antes de que Malfoy prosiguiera con sus reclamos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La enfermera corría de un lado a otro, el director había solicitado a San Mungo que enviara unos medimagos para ayudarla con los heridos que quedarían en el castillo.

Harry había sido atendido cuando entro al castillo y estaba aguardando que terminaran de vendar a Ginny.

- Ya saben como esta Hermione? – le pregunto la chica a su novio

- Estará bien, dijo madame Pomfrey que no fue mucho el daño del cruciatus y que luego del descanso quedara como nueva; Ron y Neville están siendo atendidos ahora mismo pero me dijeron que estaban bien; Draco esta un poco maltrecho, tiene fracturadas unas costillas por ello se quedara aquí esta noche; Luna esta bien pero por las dudas la dejaran en observación y Seamus será llevado a San Mungo. Hay bastantes heridos...tuvimos mucha suerte.

- Me alegra que no resultaras herido, creo que lo hicimos bien.

- Si, pero si no fuera por Seamus, Dean y otros, no se si lo hubiéramos logrado. Los dementores eran demasiados para mi solo.

La pelirroja asintió suspirando.

- Que estas pensando? – pregunto Ginny luego de que Harry se quedara ido.

- Que tengo que encontrar un lugar para poder ayudar a entrenar a los demás...

- Quieres volver a abrir el E.D.?

- Me estoy precipitando?...se que no tenemos mucho tiempo pero....

Ella tomo la mano de el entre las suyas.

- Me parece genial. Siempre te apoyare en todo – sonrío con dulzura logrando que el le respondiera igual.

- Gracias....- le respondió antes de besarla.

- Al único que no le hará mucha gracia será a mi hermano, ya casi puedo oírlo gritar "Mas trabajo!" – se permitió reír un poco.

- Si, yo también puedo oírlo, pero te aseguro que a mi en privado me dirá algunas cosas más!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ha comenzado maestro – pronuncio una voz con abatimiento – La guerra de los magos ha iniciado finalmente.

- Sabíamos que este momento llegaría – contesto otra voz – Estaba escrito que axial seria.

- Sin embargo no esta claro el desenlace – dijo una tercera vos, esta sonaba mas melodiosa que las anteriores – Faltan ocurrir otras cosas que inclinaran la balanza.

- Solo nos resta observar. No es nuestro deber inmiscuirnos – aclaro la voz del maestro.

Las otras dos personas se miraron sin emitir palabra. No les agradaba esa regla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Se que es corto, pero no pensé que fuera tan difícil escribir escenas de pelea y ataque. Muchos personajes que interactúan y no quería que quedara floja. Escribí y borre muchas veces. No estaba nunca conforme, creo que esto es lo mejorcito que me salio.**

**Disculpen si no es así, realmente no fue fácil.**

**Actualizare más pronto la próxima porque ya he salido de este embrollo del ataque.**

**Gracias por estar ahí.**

**Nahiara.**


	15. Hêrês dê Crûor

Capítulo 15 "Hêrêdis dê Crûor"

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el ataque al pueblo, las cosas se habían mantenido calmas y lentamente el colegio iba recobrando su actividad habitual. La mayoría de los heridos ya estaba de regreso, y aunque algunos alumnos habían sido retirados del colegio por sus padres, la gran mayoría apostaba a la seguridad que les brindaba Dumbledore.

Harry, que prácticamente no había salido herido, siguió entrenando; y fue el que más se exigió. Se levantaba más temprano, entrenaba más duro. Con el correr de los días se fue uniendo el resto de sus amigos, y al cabo de la primera semana estaban en el mismo estado que antes del ataque.

Cuando Harry comunico su idea al grupo, respecto al E.D., se estableció – previo unas cuantas negativas de Ron - que las clases serían los sábados en la mañana. El moreno le pidió a Hermione que comunicara mediante los galeones mágicos la apertura del E.D.; y para asombro de los chicos, todos los poseedores se hicieron presentes.

La ausencia de los caídos fue un peso que se dejó notar, tal vez demasiado para todos, en la primera clase. Otra vez la sala de los menesteres, sin embargo ahora el peligro era muy real, no era la lucha contra la burocracia ministerial.

Todos se dedicaban a enseñar, no solo Harry. Por supuesto que se ocuparo de repasar todo lo básico, querían que todos estuvieran lo más parejo posible.

Muchos de sus compañeros se quedaban pasmados al ver los cambios en Neville, Luna o Ron (en ellos eran más notables). Pensar que Neville no podía pronunciar un _Expelliamus _sin temblar.

Para la hora del almuerzo ya estaban agotados, por suerte los profesores habían sido condescendientes y todavía no tenían mucha tarea. Harry y Ron no tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch, asi que el resto de la tarde lo pasaron tirados en los sillones de la sala común hablando solo banalidades; querían por un momento ser jóvenes normales, aunque nunca fueran a serlo.

Harry decidió ir a las cocinas para pedirle a Dobby que les llevara algo para cenar en sala común. Tan ensimismado caminaba que no se percató de que había equivocado el camino al moverse la escalera. Avanzo unos metros más hasta que el silencio lo trajo a la realidad. Miro alrededor tratando de ubicarse.

- Pero don….

Paro de pronto y llevo su mano a la cintura, mirando hacia el lugar de donde creyó haber oído que provenía el ruido, su mano parecía no encontrar a su aliada y eso lo estremeció aún más. Con su otra mano fue hacia los bolsillos traseros en busca de su otro gran cómplice, el mapa, pero este tampoco se encontraba en su habitual lugar.

- _Deja vu – _fue la única frase que se instaló en su mente, pero no recordaba porque. Exhalo ofuscado – estoy en el colegio – se recordó a sí mismo –…creo que estoy paranoico – continuo sacando por fin su varita.

Miro hacia ambos lados para tratar de ver cuál era el mejor camino a tomar; decidió regresar sobre sus pasos, sin embargo no recordó cuales eran.

- _Debo prestar más atención_- se recrimino mentalmente.

Observo detenidamente el pasillo; parecía estar fuera de uso ya que había bastante polvo y poseía unas hermosas telarañas decorando las esquinas. La iluminación tenue que proporcionaban las antorchas le daba un aspecto tenebroso. Fue con esta observación que su cerebro trajo a la luz porque le resultaba conocida la situación.

- El sueño – se dijo – pero en el sueño escapaba de alguien….

Otra vez escucho un sonido a su alrededor, los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron. Trato de ver de dónde podía provenir pero no había nadie más que él en ese lugar, es más, la asonancia parecía emanar de detrás del muro que se encontraba frente a él.

Se acercó lentamente y extendió su mano…..nada. Toco varias veces sin ningún efecto, iba ya a seguir con su tarea de volver a su misión original – iban a matarlo porque no regresaba con comida, y estaban famélicos – cuando sintió un relieve bajo su mano derecha. Trato primero de deducir su forma mediante el tacto, esto resulto inútil ya que parecía desgastado. La luz no ayudaba mucho así que con su varita conjuro un poco.

Parecía un escudo o algo así, su mala vista no era de ayuda, acerco un poco más el rostro y pudo divisar unas letras, aunque parecía estar en otro idioma.

- Her….es…Cru… -susurro; miro más detenidamente – Heres Cruo – dijo contento de haber podido leer la frase, su felicidad se esfumo en el instante que sintió que era jalado hacia el muro; le recordó mucho a cuando fue succionado por el libro de Riddle. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la brusca caída contra el piso.

Llevo una mano hacia los lentes para acomodarlos y con la otra tanteo en busca de su varita. No estaba junto a él, así que se incorporó para tratar de hallarla. Estaba demasiado oscuro, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba lo que parecía ser una habitación, para su desazón, abandonada.

Se quedó inmóvil tratando de oír algún ruido: por su sueño sabía que algo vendría. De pronto recapituló el hecho de que ahora él tenía más conocimientos de magia que en el bendito sueño. Se concentró con todo su ser para utilizar la energía pura que les había enseñado Dumbledore. Estiro su mano y al cabo de unos segundos una pequeña bola de energía emano de ella. Como aún era muy etérea, está iluminaba muy poco. Se arrodillo para buscar la varita, no creía que hubiere caído muy lejos. Repentinamente la vio un poco más lejos de su ubicación actual, estiro su mano para tomarla, ya casi la tenía cuando de improviso algo la piso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Tengo hambre! – se quejó malhumorado Ron – Que está haciendo Harry?, cocinando él mismo?

- Si, está tardando demasiado – Contesto Ginny preocupada

- Seguro que Dobby lo retuvo, saben que se pone muy feliz cuando va Harry – agrego Hermione sin levantar la vista de su libro.

- Voy a buscarlo – agrego Neville – así Ron dejara de mascullar y refunfuñar.

El colorado lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados para hacer notar su disgusto por el comentario. Neville solo le sonrió y salió. Todos continuaron con sus actividades. Al cabo de un rato regreso Neville, acalorado por haber corrido, casi no podía hablar. Todos lo observaron atentamente.

- Fui…a…las cocinas...- respiro hondamente –…Harry no estaba….

- Quieres decir que ya había salido para aquí…. – Ginny no creía en absoluto lo que ella misma decía.

-…No…, quiero decir…que nunca llego – contesto Neville.

Todos se miraron sin emitir sonido.

- Búscalo en el mapa – señalo Draco apuntando al pergamino delante de ellos.

-"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" – dijo Hermione que era la que estaba más cerca.

El resto se reunió tras ella. Desplegaron el mapa y comenzaron a buscar.

- No está en ningún lugar cerca de aquí o de la cocina – agrego la castaña.

- Fíjate en el despacho del director – añadió Neville.

- Tampoco – contesto esta vez Ron.

- No quiero sonar obsesiva – susurro Ginny – pero no es normal, Harry no se iría a otro lugar sin avisarnos….

- No sabiendo que tengo hambre…-la cortó Ron, ganándose miradas del resto.

- A pesar de que suena egoísta, Ron tiene razón – murmuro Hermione. Su rostro reflejaba el tono de alarma de su voz.

- Busquemos en todo el castillo, no puede haber salido sin ser visto – todos miraron a Ron – Bueno si, pero no creo….en fin, busquemos.

- Hermione ve a preguntar a los profesores si alguno le solicito alguna tarea - mando Draco

- Si – asintió Ron – primero deberías ver a Snape, seguro….

- Snape esta con el director – marco Luna señalando la motita de nombre Severus Snape en el mapa.

- Mejor sería si le pregunto a Dumbledore, él debe saber, y si no, nos dirá que hacer – argumento Hermione.

- Ginny, yo y Ron utilizaremos el mapa – dijo Neville – Luna y Draco, pasen por sus salas comunes a ver si han escuchado algo. Luego pueden unirse a nosotros.

- Tal vez tiene un hechizo que no hace posible verlo en el mapa….-comenzó a decir Luna cuando fue interrumpida por Neville.

- No importa, comencemos.

Todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y partieron a sus asignaciones.

Cuando llego a la gárgola tomo aire. No sabía si se estaban apresurando, pero algo en su interior le decía que esto no era normal. Dijo la clave y subió. Toco la puerta despacio.

- Adelante – escucho que contestaban desde el interior

- Permiso – pasó y cerró la puerta tras ella.

- Señorita Granger, que la trae por aquí a estas horas?

- Disculpe señor que lo moleste pero….-dudo un segundo en continuar

- Para hoy Granger – la interrumpió Snape

- Es Harry señor – dijo casi sin respirar – no lo encontramos…

- Como que no lo encuentran? – la interrumpió nuevamente el profesor de pociones

- Déjala que hable Severus – contesto serio el director – que sucedió señorita Granger

- Harry debía buscar comida en las cocinas…..

- Como siempre rompiendo las reglas….- una mirada del director basto para callar a Snape.

- en fin – prosiguió Hermione – como no regresaba fue Neville a buscarlo y le dijeron que nunca había llegado a la cocina. Así que lo buscamos con…con el mapa… - los nervios la traicionaban y la mirada de Snape no ayudaba –… pero no lo encontramos.

- A qué se refiere con "no lo encontramos"? lo buscaron en todo el castillo, en los terrenos, en las mazmorras?

- Si señor, y no lo hallamos. Él no se iría sin decirnos nada….

- Permítame que lo ponga en duda – parafraseo Snape – seguro que está haciéndose el héroe por su cuenta, siempre egoísta como su padre…

- Severus! – lo reto el director. Se giró hacia Hermione nuevamente – Están seguros de que no aparece en el mapa? – la castaña asintió – Severus – dijo hacia el profesor de pociones – averigua si hay algo que no sabemos.

Snape asintió y salió de la habitación. El director se volvió hacia Hermione.

- Vaya con sus amigos y sigan revisando, comuníquenme si descubren algo nuevo. Avisare a los fantasmas para que ayuden en la búsqueda y alertare a la Orden del fénix.- Le dio permiso para retirarse. Hermione salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parecía una garra, levanto la vista lentamente y unos ojos brillantes lo observaban desde la oscuridad.

- _Hêrês dê Crûor _ _Alea iacta est _– la voz grave resonó en las paredes

Harry se estremeció, la bola de energía se desvaneció y como pudo logro levantarse. Corría, lo único que veía era la figura de los muros. En el sueño tenía su varita, ahora se hallaba desprotegido sin ella. Sentía algo parecido a una respiración tras él. Casi lo tenía, pero no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil. Una puerta, "como en el sueño" pensó, y se dirigió hacia ella. El dolor de la embestida no fue como lo recordaba en su pesadilla. Una habitación llena de polvo, iluminada por la luna. Hasta ahí era igual pero en la realidad no había puerta para seguir escapando. Estaba atrapado y su perseguidor acababa de alcanzarlo. Una idea cruzo su mente. Tenía una oportunidad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- No está en ningún lado!- grito frustrada Ginny

- Tranquila, vamos a encontrarlo – la consoló su hermano.

- Ahí vuelve Hermione! – Señalo Luna hacia la castaña que los alcanzaba corriendo.

- Que dijo? – pregunto Draco inquieto. Estaba realmente preocupado por Harry.

- Alertara a la Orden y mando a Snape a ya saben dónde para ver si saben algo…-su voz temblaba del cansancio-…pidió a los fantasmas que busquen también. Igual nosotros.

- Sigamos – sentencio Neville – vamos a encontrarlo, pase lo que pase.

Todos asintieron y continuaron revisando el castillo.

xxxxxxxxxx

- No está en el pueblo – Comunico el profesor Lupin – La Orden lo examino completamente. Tampoco han visto a nadie extraño dando vueltas.

- Disculpe director – interrumpió el Capitán Bairne – pero por la línea de tiempo y los hechizos protectores del castillo, parece improbable que haya salido de él mismo. Tiene que estar aquí. Usted conoce todo el castillo, tiene idea en qué lugar no se ha buscado?

- Lamento decirle capitán que aun con mi edad y años, en este maravilloso lugar, todavía Hogwarts guarda secretos para mí.

La chimenea se ilumino con llamas color verde, y de ella salió el profesor de pociones.

- Ninguna novedad, si alguien está implicado no es el Señor Tenebroso.

- Sigamos buscando, no puso habérselo tragado la tierra – pronuncio el director con consternación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- No recuerdo haber estado nunca en este piso.- comento el pelirrojo

- Es porque en este piso no hay salones. Es el ala oeste, la misma que tenía a Fluffy en primer año, solo que este es el sexto piso – respondió Hermione

- No creo que Harry haya venido por aquí por su propia voluntad – agrego Draco

- Yo tampoco – aseguro la pelirroja.

- Ahhhhh! – grito Ron de pronto, haciendo que todos se exaltaran

- Que ocurre? – pregunto su hermana asustada

- Lo vi! Lo vi! Harry!

- Donde? – preguntaron varios a la vez

- Aquí –señalo el mapa- apareció casi transparente por un segundo y enseguida desapareció.

- Te habrá parecido Ron – le dijo condescendientemente la castaña.

-No Hermione! Yo sé lo que vi, estaba justo ahí ….

- Ahí esta! – grito Luna – Tiene razón! Apareció y luego ya no estaba…

- Donde? – pregunto Draco para que le marcaran en el mapa

- Aquí – contesto Luna

- Si yo también lo vi allí mismo.

- Pero eso sería en esa pared y es obvio que allí no está – señalo Neville en la dirección que en teoría marcaba el mapa.

- Esperemos que aparezca de nuevo – decidió Hermione.

Así lo hicieron. Al cabo de unos instantes apareció lo que tanto anhelaban. Delante de sus ojos, el nombre "Harry Potter" brillaba tenuemente .

- Pero es imposible, no hay nada allí. – agregó la castaña – Ahí está otra vez!.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, pensando en posibles conclusiones.

- Hermione, avísale al Director mediante un patronus. El mapa nunca se ha equivocado, si dice que Harry está ahí, ahí debe de estar.- le pidió Ginny

La castaña asintió y su nutria salió raudamente con el mensaje.

- Miren! – los llamo Draco, que sin que el resto se diera cuenta se había acercado al muro en cuestión -…hay un relieve aquí

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lo que fuera que lo perseguía había llegado a la habitación. Harry no le iba a dar tiempo para que lo atacara, en el instante que lo escucho más cerca se trasformó en un recio león. Se preparó para atacar, sin embargo el objeto de su ataque no llego. Parecía que se hubiere detenido, tal vez lo había asustado; igualmente no iba a bajar la guardia. Espero expectante algún indicio de movimiento, no obstante este no llego. En su lugar una voz cubrió la estancia.

_- Hêrês dê Crûor _ a_lea iacta est _

Harry no se movió.

- _Hêrês dê Crûor _ _Alea iacta est….Harry Potter – _Lo sorprendió sobremanera su nombre. Otra vez la voz lo volvió a la realidad – _No puedes enfrentarte a mi Harry…-_

sintió como se acercaba al centro de la habitación, ya casi estaba en su rango, preparo su garra para atacar. Cuando vio el primer atisbo de la bestia se preparó para asestar el zarpazo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Parece que tiene algo escrito – comento el pelirrojo -… Héroes… de… Cror

- No héroes de Cror Ron, está en latín, es _Hêrês dê Crûor, _significa…..- fue interrumpida por la sensación de atracción que sintió, seguida de un golpe seco que la dejo sumida en la inconciencia.

-Hermione! Hermione!- la llamo Ginny – creo que se golpeó al caer

- Donde estamos? – pregunto Luna – fíjate en el mapa – se dirigió hacia Ron.

- _Ennervate!_ – pronuncio Draco contra el pecho de la castaña, logrando que abriera los ojos.

- Donde…. estamos?...-pregunto tratando de ubicarse

- No sabemos – contesto Ginny

- Y no estamos en el mapa – agrego Ron sacudiendo el pergamino.

- Bueno, busquemos a Harry entonces. Debe de….-un rugido los exacerbo-…vamos! – los apremio Neville.

Corrieron hacia el sonido, varitas fuera. Nadie quería imaginarse lo que hallarían. Llegaron hasta una puerta pero estaba sellada. Buscaron más habitaciones y al no encontrar ninguna más llegaron a la conclusión de que Harry debía estar en esa habitación.

Hermione y Draco intentaron todos los hechizos que conocían, pero todos los intentos fueron infructuosos.

- Encontré esto – dijo la voz apesadumbrada de Luna mientras extendía su mano

- La varita de Harry! – el pánico en la voz de Ginebra era patente – no tiene su varita para defenderse…- dos lagrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas

- Harry encontrara una manera…-respiro pausadamente antes de seguir -….yo sé que si – culmino Hermione.

Un golpe los hizo saltar. Draco intentaba tirar la puerta abajo a la fuerza.

- La abriremos de una manera u otra – les aclaro el rubio

- Intentemos comunicarnos con Dumbledore – dijo Hermione mientras se preparaba para conjurar su patronus. La nutria salió de la varita pero enseguida volvió a ella. – Imposible. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

- Intentemos un Bombarda todos juntos – aventuro Ron

Se posicionaron en fila frente a la puerta. Levantaron las varitas. – A la cuenta de tres – dijo el pelirrojo – uno,…dos,..tr – el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los descoloco. Apuntaron dispuestos a atacar y se congelaron cuando un par de ojos verdes les sonrió.

- Tengo mucho que contarles – dijo sonriendo – no van a creer lo que paso….

- Tú crees? – le contesto Ron mordazmente – pero primero, dinos, sabes salir de aquí?

El moreno abrazo a su novia, que respiro aliviada de verlo entero y se encamino al resto del grupo que esperaba para saludarlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El director llego al pasillo que indicaba el mensaje de Hermione acompañado por el profesor de pociones, el capitán Bairne, Lupin y la profesora McGonnagall. Se preocupó al no ver a sus alumnos.

- Aquí Albus?

- Eso decía el mensaje Minerva – conjuro algo en un lenguaje perdido – siento una magia muy potente presente. Nos está rodeando, pero no puedo acceder a ella.

- Mire Señor, hay una inscripción en el muro – dijo Snape con su rostro pegado a la figura – dice "_Hêrês dê Crûor"…_

- Que significa? – inquirió Bairne

- Heredero de sangre – declaró Dumbledore.


	16. Codex Veritas

Capitulo 16 "Codex Veritas"

- Sabes dónde termina este pasadizo? – lo cuestiono Hermione

- La verdad es que no tengo idea, olvide preguntarlo. – le contesto Harry suavemente.

- Todavía no nos has dicho con quién hablaste, ni de que, ni por qué acabaste aquí! – lo reto Ron

- Estaba saludando a tu hermana,… me imagino lo preocupada que estaría, y….

- bueno, ya la saludaste; y tu Ginny ya sabes que está bien, así que deja de preguntárselo. – Alego sarcásticamente Ron – ahora a contarnos todo.

- Caminemos mientras, deben estar muy preocupados ahora que nosotros también hemos desaparecido – les recordó Draco.

- Si…., como me encontraron? – pregunto el moreno

- Usando el mapa – se adelantó Ron a sus amigos – ahora tú.

- Esta bien, está bien.

Comenzó el relato. Todos lo escuchaban atentamente sin perder detalle. Cuando llego a la parte del muro Hermione le comento la experiencia de ellos y enseguida lo dejo seguir con su narración.

Mientras hablaban continuaban avanzando a travez de lo que parecía un pasadizo olvidado, estaba alumbrado solo por sus varitas y aparentaba no tener fin. Notaban que doblaban, que a veces subían y otras bajaban; sin embargo todos estaban tranquilos porque ya sabían de lo que eran capaces.

Fuera las cosas no estaban muy bien.

- No es posible que ellos también hayan desaparecido! – se horrorizo la profesora McGonagall

- Tranquila Minerva – la conforte el profesor Lupin – ellos saben cuidarse bien…-no sonaba muy convencido

- El problema no es si saben cuidarse, evidentemente están en el Castillo, literalmente! – subió la voz – No entiendo porque nunca habíamos notado un hechizo de tal magnitud…-miro al profesor Dumbledore que hacía rato estaba perdido en sus pensamientos – Albus…Albus…que hacemos? Avisamos a los Weasley….han pasado horas – lo último era más para ella misma

- Sé que están bien, no puedo asegurarlo pero sé que están bien.- Siempre había sido bueno suponiendo.

- Sabes algo al respecto? – pregunto esta vez el profesor de defensa.

- No estoy seguro, pero….quizás…Necesito ir a mi despacho.- los presentes lo miraron extrañados – no voy a decir nada hasta estar seguro…Necesito hablar con la Dama Gris – dio media vuelta para retirarse pero se detuvo en seco – Minerva, avísale a Molly y a Arthur que sus hijos están perdidos. Sabían de Harry por estar en la Orden, si me necesitan que se dirijan a mi despacho.

- También hay que avisarle al padre de la Srta. Lovegood – le recordó la profesora de encantamientos.

El director asintió y prosiguió su camino.

- Porque no le pedimos a Sir Nicholas que cruce la pared, puede que el hechizo no afecte a los muertos…-el capitán Bairne se detuvo en seco cuando vio que todos lo miraban fijamente -…perdón, de seguro no lo hicieron porque no es posible. Es frustrante no conocer todo lo posible o lo imposible de este lugar – refunfuño

- No Capitán, es una excelente idea – lo felicito McGonagall – no sé porque no se nos ocurrió antes…

- Buscare al fantasma – dijo fríamente Snape antes de salir con su usual estilo.

- Siempre es tan….

- Insensible – dijo Minerva

- Insufrible – aventuro Lupin

- Iba a decir tieso

- Ahh, eso también – le sonrió el licántropo.

- Iré a avisarle a los padres. – se retiró.

- Puedo pedirle algo – pregunto el capitán al profesor

- Solo si deja de hablarme de usted, tenemos la misma edad

- claro – contesto el capitán – puede…puedes llamarme Anthony. Bien ahora a lo que iba – tomo aire – puedes contarme un poco de la historia del castillo – extendió su mano sacudiéndola – solo la versión corta por favor.

- Por supuesto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Fue muy inteligente convertirte en León Harry – Draco hablo dándole la espalda, ya que era el quien encabezaba la fila.

- Si estuvo genial hermano, a mí no se me hubiese ocurrido convertirme en lobo –

Sacudía su cabeza quedadamente

– Reanuda el relato Harry – lo insto Hermione

_**Flashback**_

_Se preparó para atacar, sin embargo el objeto de su ataque no llego. Parecía que se hubiere detenido, tal vez lo había asustado; igualmente no iba a bajar la guardia. Espero expectante algún indicio de movimiento, no obstante este no llego. En su lugar una voz cubrió la estancia._

_- Hêrês dê Crûor alea iacta est _

Hermione iba abrió la boca pero una mirada de Ron la hizo recapacitar. Harry siguió sin notar la intención de su amiga

_Harry no se movió._

_- Hêrês dê Crûor Alea iacta est….Harry Potter – Lo sorprendió sobremanera su nombre. Otra vez la voz lo volvió a la realidad – No puedes enfrentarte a mi Harry…- sintió como se acercaba al centro de la habitación, ya casi estaba a su alcance, preparo su garra para atacar. Cuando vio el primer atisbo de la bestia se preparó para asestar el zarpazo._

_La sorpresa hizo que dejara el brazo en el aire._

- _Enfrentarme a mi….seria_ _enfrentarte a ti mismo_ - _Un hermoso león blanco lo miraba fijamente a los ojos_

_Por unos instantes se quedaron observándose fijamente . Por alguna razón sentía que no lo iba a atacar. _

_- Recupera tu forma Harry Potter_

_Dudo un momento antes de cumplir con lo solicitado. Otra vez en su forma humana pudo apreciar mejor a la criatura. Era realmente imponente. _

_- Gracias – esta vez la voz era más relajada_

_- Como es que puedo escucharte si no mueves los labios?_

_- Solo soy real para ti, Harry Potter. Escuchas lo pienso porque estamos conectados. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento._

_- …Que significa lo que dice en el muro, lo que dijiste en otro idioma?_

_- Hêrês dê Crûor Alea iacta est significa "Heredero de sangre la suerte está echada" Soy muy viejo Harry, llevo siglos esperando para prepararte._

_- Heredero de sangre?, prepararme para qué? Porque estamos conectados? – había quedado atrás cualquier desconfianza, era curiosidad (su gran enemiga) la que lo impulsaba._

_- Todo a su tiempo, la sangre que corre por tus venas es muy antigua. Proviene de un linaje especial. Estamos conectados porque soy la reminiscencia de tu antepasado._

_Harry iba a decir algo cuando el animal continúo._

_- Hace mucho tiempo acaeció una profecía…._

_- Otra? – resoplo apesadumbrado_

_El animal lo miro extrañado._

_- Después hablaremos de eso, prosigue por favor._

_- Esta profecía anunciaba que en un futuro incierto un heredero de sangre estaría destinado a ser el sucesor de su antepasado y seria el indicado para llevar la carga de ser el guardián. _

_- Guardián?– pensó unos momentos – el libro del sueño!...de eso se trata todo? _

_- Si, Joven Potter. El "Codex Veritas" ó "Libro de la verdad" está destinado a estar bajo tu cuidado._

_Harry lo miro tratando de digerir lo que le decía. Otra profecía, acaso no había nadie más que el para llevarlas a cabo?_

_- Por qué yo?, porque no alguno de mis antepasados? _

_- Es lo que tiene que ser, no he despertado antes porque no era el momento. Es el tiempo de que el libro vuelva a ser leído, es tiempo de que el conocimiento olvidado sea recordado._

_- Donde esta? En mi sueño estaba en una habitación conectada a esta pero…._

_- Tranquilo, ya llegaremos a eso. Cuando sea el momento indicado hallarás el camino hacia él._

_El moreno cavilo cuál sería su próxima acción._

_- Debo quedarme aquí? – esperaba que la respuesta fuera negativa – mis amigos deben de estar preocupados, ha pasado mucho tiempo….._

_- Descubrirás que el tiempo no funciona de la misma manera aquí. Podrás ir y venir a tu gusto. Esta antesala no es la única habitación que encontraras aquí. Hay diferentes recintos, cada uno para un fin específico. _

_- Pero solo puedo ver la entrada por la que llegue aquí…_

_- Primero debes aceptar tu destino. Cuando el heredero en ti haya despertado todo será revelado. _

_- De quien soy heredero? – Con tantas cosas había olvidado preguntar lo más importante._

_- Eres sucesor de Grodyc Gryffindor._

_El cerebro de Harry tardo en procesar lo que sus oídos captaban._

_- Estoy emparentado con….. Gryffindor _

_- Eres el último de un linaje que se remonta por generaciones y que incluye a muchos de los mejores magos que han existido y que se remite hasta el mismísimo Merlín. _

_El muchacho se limitó a dejar caer su mandíbula._

_- Es mucha información joven heredero. Ahora debes partir, tus amigos llegaran en cualquier momento. Dime algo, solamente te siento a ti como portador de la sangre, porque es eso? _

_- …Porque soy huérfano – contesto dócilmente – mis padres fueron asesinados cuando era un bebe. Mi madre se sacrificó por mí y eso hizo que yo este hoy aquí._

_- Asesinados? – pregunto con ímpetu_

_- Por el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, Tom Riddle._

_El animal lanzo un rugido que no asusto a Harry pero si lo aturdió. _

_- Deja que me conecte contigo, así sabré lo que necesito. No dolerá,…-pasaron unos segundos y luego la voz volvió a resonar-… veo que has practicado oclumancia. Eres bueno, aunque no es necesario que bajes las defensas, soy parte de ti. _

_Sintió la envestida pero no pudo hacer nada para detenerla. Luego de unos instantes todo acabo._

_- Vida difícil has tenido heredero. Te ayudare a cumplir con tu destino. Ahora sal antes de que su energía rompa el sello que tiene la cámara. _

_- Cuando tengo que volver aquí? _

_- Solo piensa en comunicarte conmigo y lo harás. Ahora ve, cuando salgas debes ir por el corredor hasta el muro sudoeste, presiona el escudo y se abrirá un pasadizo que los sacara de aquí._

_- Porque no podemos salir por dónde entre? – pregunto Harry esperando ahorrar tiempo. El hambre había regresado._

_- No es conveniente – Zanjo el animal_

_- ….como puedo llamarte? _

_- Puedes decirme Áyax – ladeo la cabeza hacia la puerta – Es el momento de que partas – Harry comenzó a enfilar hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, volteo para despedirse. _

_- Hasta pronto….Áyax._

_- Nos veremos Harry – contesto la voz_

_El moreno se volvió para tomar girar el cerrojo cuando escucho que Áyax hablaba nuevamente._

– _Recuerda que eres parte de este castillo y el castillo lo es de ti. _

_Cuando giro se hallaba solo en la habitación. Sonrió para sí mismo y se prometió preguntar por el resto de los herederos, no debía olvidar que Voldemort también era heredero de un fundador. Tiro de ambas hojas y se encontró con sus amigos apuntándole. Sus ojos se centraron en Ginny._

_- Tengo mucho que contarles – dijo sonriendo – no van a creer lo que paso…._

_**Fin FlashBack**_

- Wowwww! – se maravilló Ron – Eres descendiente de uno de los fundadores! Mejor, eres descendiente de Merlín!

- Nunca nada normal, no? – agrego el rubio que continuaba encabezando la fila.

- No recuerdo haber leído nada acerca de ese libro – comento Hermione mientras revolvía sus memorias.

- Cuanto llevamos caminando? – pregunto Neville – creo que aquí hay algo raro, con todo lo que caminamos deberíamos estar en Hogsmeade.

- Recuerda que Áyax dijo que el tiempo no corría aquí de la misma manera – observo Luna.

- O sea que eres en parte dueño del castillo! – estallo Ron

- Ron, Hogwarts no tiene dueños; pero supongo que de cierta forma si lo eres Harry – dijo Hermione.

- Termina aquí – anuncio Draco – parece que hay una puerta – empujo con las dos manos y el muro cedió lentamente.

Grande fue su sorpresa al cruzar y ver que el director los miraba boquiabierto desde detrás de su escritorio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sir Nicholas, gracias por venir - dijo el Profesor Lupin

- Oh, es un placer poder ayudar; para que me necesitáis

- Necesitamos que atraviese este muro –señalo el profesor

El fantasma los observó sorprendido

-… Si es lo que desean, por supuesto – el antiguo caballero fue hasta la pared que le señalaban y cruzo. Al cabo de unos segundos regreso

- Esto es muy extraño- comento con su adornada voz- conozco este castillo como pocos, arribe a este lugar en….

- Basta de vueltas – lo censuro Snape- díganos de una buena vez que vio hombre!

Sir Nicholas lo miro ofendido

- Nada, al atravesar el muro pareciere que aparece un pasillo que nunca he visto, y de repente todo se puso negro. No logro comprenderlo…-el hombre se perdió en sus meditaciones.

- Gracias igual Sir Nicholas – espeto la profesora de encantamientos - Vamos a ver al director por si tiene novedades.

El grupo se encauzo hacia la oficina del rector. Snape dijo la contraseña y cuando la gárgola les dio paso, continuaron. El profesor toco y obtuvo por respuesta un leve asentimiento. El conjunto de profesores se quedó azorado al ver que junto director se encontraban sus alumnos perdidos.

- Miren que maravillosa sorpresa les tengo! – comento entre sonrisas el viejo director

- Como los encontraste Albus? – pregunto ya en su usual tono de reproche la profesora de encantamientos.

- Ellos me encontraron a mí!

- Se puede saber donde estuvieron? – los increpo Snape

- Déjalos que cuenten Severus – le espeto Dumbledore.

El profesor Lupin se acercó hasta Harry para ver cómo se encontraba. Respiro aliviado al ver que el hijo de su mejor amigo estaba en una pieza.

- Uno no gana más que para sustos contigo Harry

- Los problemas me buscan…-sonrió de lado

- Cuenten de una vez – agrego el "afable" profesor de pociones; aunque realmente estaba más tranquilo ahora que su ahijado estaba sano y salvo.

Harry conto resumidamente lo ocurrido. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al enterarse de su dinastía. Los chicos contaron lo suyo y todos explicaron cómo llegaron hasta allí. El director se levantó a examinar la columna por la que habían surgido los jóvenes, pero no hallo forma de abrirla nuevamente.

- Debe ser de un solo lado…-hablo para sí mismo – que asombroso que es este lugar! – exclamo entusiasmado, al cabo de unos segundos volteo hacia los jóvenes y les dijo – ya es tarde y han tenido una gran aventura, ya continuaremos con esto en otro momento. Los chicos entendiendo la insinuación y se retiraron.

- Eran esas tus sospechas? – pregunto Lupin

- Si, me pareció inevitable la asociación Hêrês dê Crûor con los fundadores, después de todo Voldemort es descendiente de Salazar Slytherin; pero nunca imagine que Gryffindor pertenecía al linaje de Merlín. Esa información se ha perdido a lo largo de la historia.

- Que piensa del libro señor?, nunca había oído él - Pregunto Snape

- Escuche del mito acerca de un libro que escondía los secretos de la magia, pero jamás lo han encontrado, supongo que puede tratarse del mismo libro; después de todo "Codex Veritas" es Libro de la Verdad.

Los adultos dialogaron un poco más y luego cada uno partió a sus aposentos, previo de avisar a los padres de los chicos.

- El heredero ha sido notificado de su progenie, maestro – informo la voz danzarina

- Puede entonces que ahora la balanza este equilibrada – contesto el maestro – y pese a lo que pienses Samara, no es nuestro deber involucrarnos en guerras humanas.

La joven lo miro brevemente y bajo la mirada, él siempre sabía lo que cavilaba.

**Dos capítulos en unos días!, lo se debe venir tormenta. Tratare de tener el que sigue lo mas pronto posible. **

**Gracias por seguir ahí desde el principio y a los nuevos lectores, muchas gracias por su apoyo. No podría seguir sin ustedes. **

**GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA.**

**Nahiara.**

**P.D: FELIZ CUMPLE HARRY POTTER! (31-7-2010)**


	17. Arañas, descubrimientos e ironías

**CAPITULO EDITADO 13-10-11**

**Nada del universo de Harry es mío aunque ya quisiera que lo fuera...**

Capítulo 17 "Arañas, descubrimientos e ironías"

Los subsiguientes días fueron tranquilos, Harry trataba de entender a que se referia Áyax con eso de aceptar ser el heredero, ya que – según su punto de vista- lo había , pero no había ocurrido nada que le mostrare el camino al libro. Todo el tiempo esperaba que surgiera alguna puerta o pasadizo, o que simplemente cayera en su regazo. La frustración aumentaba a pasos agigantados en su interior. Los demás también estaban expectantes, pero como ellos no tenían ningún papel en ese embrollo solo acompañaban a su amigo.

A mediados de esa semana, la clase del profesor Flitwick se vio interrumpida por gritos que llegaban a través del pasillo. Los chicos se levantaron de inmediato, varitas listas. Al salir del aula se encontraron con varios alumnos de primero corriendo y llorando presas del pánico. Hermione tomo del brazo a una pequeña para poder hablarle. Todos temían lo peor.

- Que ocurre? – pregunto alarmada la castaña

Entre sollozos la niña tomo aire para contestarle.

- Horrible…apareció…corrimos…-los sollozos se intensificaron

- Más despacio, respira – la dejo tomar aire – ahora dime de nuevo

- Una araña gigante apareció – sorbo un par de veces – lastimo la pierna de Harriet Shaw…-el recuerdo de lo ocurrido la arrastro nuevamente a un estado de desconsuelo.

- En que clase estaban? – pregunto Draco

- …Historia de la magia….- susurro la niña. El rubio miro a Harry sagazmente

- Ve a tu sala común – Ordeno Hermione a la niña. Esta se alejó de inmediato.

Llegaron al aula en cuestión y el panorama los estremeció. Un grupo de chicos había quedado al otro lado del gran animal; agazapados unos contra otros lloraban en silencio con terror de que el animal los atacara; el profesor Bins infería toda clase de ordenes al arácnido, aunque fuera en vano. Muy cerca de ellos se encontraba un cuerpo inconsciente, rodeado de un charco de sangre.

- Como demonios entro eso aquí? – pregunto casi histérico Ron.

- Debemos separarlo de la pequeña primero – agrego Neville.

- Si, pero sin llevarla hacia los otros – agrego Hermione.

Harry observaba la situación que delante de sus ojos se desarrollaba, escuchaba a sus amigos planear una estrategia pero no podía dejar de mirar – algo no está bien – murmuro para sí mismo. Sin aviso una serie de imágenes lo invadieron; vio al animal inconsciente, en lo que parecían las mazmorras; seguidamente lo vio despertar en un pasadizo no muy lejos de donde se encontraban ahora y sin que este se diera cuenta un rayo lo golpeaba por la retaguardia , logrando que la araña saliera despavorida. Por ultimo vio como esta entraba en la primera puerta que encontraba.

No sabía de donde había venido eso pero después se preocuparía en averiguarlo, noto que sus amigos se ubicaban para atacar y su impulsividad obro primero.

- Alto! – grito colocándose entre sus amigos y el animal, logrando que todos se congelaran, araña incluida.

- Harry que haces? – pregunto un sorprendido Ron.

- Esperen un momento – les pidió. Se volteó para ver al arácnido de frente – Conozco a tu padre – le dijo lentamente, el animal lo miro expectante - el no aprobaría esto y sé que no llegaste aquí por voluntad propia - sus amigos lo observaron con expectación – no hagamos de esto un incidente mayor,... déjame acompañarte al bosque – su vista periférica le enseño el arribo de los profesores junto con el director. Levanto una mano hacia ellos para solicitar que aguarden - nadie te lastimara. Lo prometo.

- Como sé que cumplirás humano? – pregunto escéptica la acrotarantula.

- Te doy mi palabra de que así será – agrego simplemente el joven

- Si el joven Potter ha decidido confiar en ti, nadie de este castillo lo hará faltar a su palabra – agrego el director.

- Mientras los profesores despejan el camino, para que no cunda el pánico con el resto de los alumnos, déjanos sacar a la niña y al grupo que está detrás de ti – solicito amablemente Harry,

El animal se replegó lentamente para dar a entender que cumplía con lo solicitado. El capitán Bairne tomo a la pequeña y sus amigos sacaron al aterrado grupo de alumnos. Luego Harry le pidió que salieran del aula y se encamino hacia la puerta; al principio el animal lo siguió con precaución pero al acercarse a los terrenos tomo más seguridad y se colocó a la par de Harry.

- ¿Porque me ayudaste humano? Si fuera al revés no hubiésemos tenido la misma consideración contigo.

- Por qué era lo correcto, fue tu instinto lo que te hizo reaccionar así.

- Aunque los que me llevaron fueron magos, has demostrado que no todos son iguales. Mi padre siempre dice que Hagrid es el único humano confiable. Ahora podre decirle que no es así.

Harry hizo una seña de asentimiento y se quedó en su lugar, la araña lo observo unos segundos más y se adentró con rapidez a la oscuridad del Bosque.

Volvió hacia el castillo para reunirse con sus amigos y el director que lo aguardaban en la puerta. Rápidamente les conto lo que había visto para que entendieran su accionar. El anciano les dijo que lo analizarían más tarde ya que debía ver a los heridos.

Cuando Dumbledore se fue, ellos se dirigieron a su sala común. En el camino se les unieron Luna Y Ginny que ya sabían lo ocurrido.

- Está bien, déjalo respirar – se quejó Ron.

- Viste algo más Harry, algo que nos indique quien fue?

- Yo tengo una idea de quien o quienes pueden haber sido... – agrego Draco

- Supongo que es la misma que tengo yo – dijo Harry

- Cuál es? – pregunto perdido Ron, la araña lo había afectado.

- Que fueron los Slytherins – contesto por ellos Neville.

- Crees que son mortífagos ya? O solo cumplen pedidos de sus padres? – le pregunto Hermione a Draco ganándole a Harry.

- La verdad es que los mayores ya deben serlo, por lo menos los hijos de mortífagos, que son la mayoría.

- Malditas serpientes embusteras….-comenzó a refunfuñar Ron.

- Puedo asegurarte que también están los que no tienen más remedio que cumplir lo que sus padres ordenan. Por lo menos dos de ellos están en esa situación – dijo con pesar.

- No importa porque lo hicieron – contesto Luna tan seria, que era raro pensar que seguía siendo ella – lo único que importa es que ahora tendremos que preocuparnos por el interior del castillo también. Dumbledore no podrá hacer mucho.

Todos asintieron. En silencio se encaminaron al comedor para cenar. Cuando entraron todos los observaron por unos instantes, sin embargo ellos estaban acostumbrados y tomaron sus lugares sin prestar mayor atención.

- Mira – le dijo al rato Ron a Harry.

El moreno miro en la dirección que apuntaba el rostro de Ron y se encontró con la mesa de las serpientes, que los observaban sonrientes.

- Debemos vigilarlos – sugirió Ginny

- Si, pero cómo? – pregunto Neville

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, ahora comamos – acoto Draco

- Poromos…..monaa…..dufo….noony…- contesto Ron

- No hables con la boca llena Ronald! Es desagradable – se quejó Hermione

Ron trago apresuradamente, tomo aire y respondió.

- Que podemos mandar un elfo, como Dobby – reitero Ron.

- Brillante! – contesto Luna

- Siempre se sorprenden – refunfuño Ron

- Terminemos tranquilos, ya veremos luego, quiero cenar en paz.- dijo Harry.

A la mañana siguiente el desayuno se desarrolló con relativa normalidad. Al finalizar se dirigieron a su primera clase del día. Antes de separarse Ginny interrumpió los pensamientos de su novio.

- Harry, porque crees que viste lo que paso?

- Disculpa? – no había escuchado por lo absorto que se encontraba. Ella reitero su pregunta – honestamente no lo sé, solo puedo suponer – sonrió al notar que utilizaba la frase insignia de su director –creo que fue el castillo o algo así. Nunca me había sucedido antes y como Áyax dijo que el castillo era parte de mi legado…- pensó un poco - …suena descabellado, no?

- Creo que puede ser posible, después de todo Áyax es la única variable que se ha introducido – la joven se había parado para saludarlo. Lo beso suavemente y se despidió con una sonrisa.

Harry continúo su camino a la clase sumido en sus pensamientos. Tomaron asiento en la segunda fila por insistencia de Hermione, aunque Ron gimoteó que ya sabían todo eso.

- Áyax? - Pregunto en su mente Harry, escéptico de recibir respuesta.

- Dime heredero? – contesto una voz en su cabeza

- Por favor, dime Harry – rogo el joven horrorizado por el trato y la voz solemne de su guardián.

- Bueno Harry, que deseas? – reitero la voz.

- Tengo una duda pero no se si tengo que contarte todo o si ya sabes lo que quiero decirte…lo que ocurrió.

- Lo sé – puntualizo el león.

- Entonces conoces mi pregunta – inquirió el moreno – Que fue lo que hizo que viera esas imagenes?

- No estoy seguro – Harry se decepciono sobremanera – pero diría que fuiste tú y no el castillo quien lo provoco.

- Como que fui….?

- SEÑOR POTTER! – el grito lo desconecto de la conversación, miro hacia delante y se encontró los ojos de la persona que tenía frente a su banca.

- …Si profesora? – pregunto tímidamente y agradeció que no fuera clase de transformaciones.

- Que bueno que haya decidido unírsenos – contesto con sarcasmo la rechoncha mujer- le preguntaba si es capaz de enumerar y describir los usos de la salvia de Roble Rojo.

- Lo lamento, no lo recuerdo – Hermione estaba con la mano levantada, y lo observaba entre reprobatoria e inquisitivamente. Había cosas que jamás cambiarían. La profesora suspiro y se dirigió hacia a la castaña; con una sonrisa la alentó a responder.

Ron le propino un suave golpe para llamar su atención. Le contesto por señas que después le contaba. Noto que Draco también lo miraba expectante; el director a pedido del Profesor Snape, decidió que el joven Malfoy cursara con los Griffyndors, ya que temían represalias de parte de las serpientes para con el joven en el único momento en que se encontraba solo.

Harry no volvió a preguntarle a Áyax por miedo a que lo atraparan distraído, no quería que pensaran que se tomaba atribuciones por ser "el elegido" como le llamaban algunos. Decidió que iría a la sala después de la clase.

- Debes venir tu solo – repicó la voz en su cabeza logrando que pegue un respingo ocasionando otra vez que todos lo observaran. Sonrió tímidamente para demostrar que no era nada.

Al fin la clase termino y pudo salir del aula.

- Que fue eso? – pregunto Ron

- Te dolió la cicatriz? – agrego Hermione

Les describió lo sucedido y partió en busca de su guardián. Cruzo el muro, llego a la sala y espero que apareciera Áyax. Mientras lo hacía observo la estancia; estaba distinta, aunque ahora era de día el cambio iba más allá de eso, parecía tener más vida.

- Es porque tú has llegado – contesto la voz detrás de él

- Hola Áyax – saludo el joven volteando

- Hola Harry – agrego el león bajando la cabeza en señal de saludo.

- Como es que no sabes por qué vi lo que vi?

- Porque creo que no solo entra en juego tu sangre, tu destino es más complejo.

Harry no hablo esperando que continuara y no lo defraudo.

- En cada generación nace un mago que está destinado a ser poderoso, es decir que tendrá más poder que otros magos; sus hechizos serán más fuertes y lograra cosas que otros no pueden o que les cuesta mucho conseguir. Esto es porque la magia antigua ha creado una especie de seguro, por así decirlo. Como debes de imaginarte Dumbledore es una de estas personas; el no posee ningún legado de sangre pero nació para ser lo que es hoy, uno de los más grandes magos que han existido.

- Pero como un seguro? Contra qué? – las preguntas se amontonaban en su mente.

- Contra la perversión de la magia. Así como hay grandes magos que se dedican al bien también están los que se dedican al mal. La magia antigua, como sabes, no distingue entre magia blanca o negra, sino la intención con la que está se realiza. Magos como Grindelwald que han decidido ser egoístas, ambiciosos y crueles, necesitan a alguien capaz de contenerlos o detenerlos para equilibrar la magia antigua, ya que estos individuos la tergiversan utilizándola para fines más viles que el resto. Además existen personas que por distintas razones, como por ejemplo la sangre, objetos o artes oscuras resultan más potentes que otros.

A sido así desde tiempos inmemorables, partiendo de Merlín y Morgana hasta llegar a Voldemort y por supuesto a ti; que estas destinado a detenerlo. Claro que hay casos que alguno de estos magos excepcionales eligen usar su poder para el mal, tal es el caso de Lord Voldemort. No debemos olvidar que además de ser uno de estos "elegidos" Tom Riddle es el último del linaje de otro mago oscuro, aunque la historia no lo recuerde, como fue Salazar Slytherin.

- Ah, eso me recuerda. Dijiste que el castillo formaba parte de mi por ser heredero de sangre;...Voldemort también lo es, eso lo hace parte del castillo? - No quería que de ser así este se enterara, quien sabe que efectos tendría sobre las guardas del castillo.

- Es una buena pregunta, la respuesta es no. Hace más de mil años, cuando los cuatro decidieron unirse para fundar Hogwarts, Slytherin formaba parte de la magia que creo y que reinaba en este lugar; sin embargo Salazar estaba destinado a ser oscuro así como Godric estaba destinado a detenerlo. Aunque no lo sabe ya ningún ser vivo, Slytherin descendía de la mismísima Morgana – Harry abrió los ojos- por ello Voldemort es más oscuro que su antecesor Grindelwald. Volviendo al tema que nos trajo hasta aquí, Salazar era parte de la energía del castillo por ser uno de sus creadores, pero cuando se enfrentó con Godric y decidió por propia voluntad marcharse su esencia también dejo el colegio. Por ello creo la cámara de los secretos, para poder vengarse también de la pureza de este lugar; no olvides que han pasado a lo largo de esto años una cantidad innumerable de magos por estas instalaciones, y eso ha creado como una especie de residuo que forma parte del castillo. En fin, al abandonar Hogwarts, Slytherin sin saberlo extinguió cualquier posibilidad para sus herederos de ser reconocidos por el mismo.

- Reconocidos por el castillo?

- Es una manera de decirlo o de verlo.

Harry se quedó pensativo unos momentos y luego agrego.

- Entonces ser heredero de un fundador y un "elegido para luchar contra el mal" – dijo esta última frase realizando el gesto de comillas con sus manos – es lo que hicieron que viera lo que vi – concluyo confuso.

- Técnicamente sí, pero no es solo eso – Harry lo miro curioso – no eres heredero de un fundador sino de todos – la mandíbula del moreno cayó abruptamente – Helga Hufflepuff era prima de Godric y Rowena era su esposa, así que llevas la sangre de 3 de los fundadores; y si a eso le sumamos que el heredero de Slytherin te brindo parte de sus habilidades al atacarte de pequeño y posteriormente utilizo tu sangre para revivir, hace que poseas la sangre de los cuatro fundadores, aunque el castillo solo toma en cuenta la de los primero tres. Para la magia antigua es mucho caudal de magia y poder el que descansa en ti, todo esto sin mencionar que eres descendiente de Merlín – Harry lo observaba absorto, la criatura hablaba como si fuera el clima lo que estaba comentando, era demasiada información para procesar – Creo que todo lo que te he dicho sumado es lo que ha ocasionado que veas lo que viste, fuiste tú utilizando al castillo y no al inversa. A mí entender es una muestra de tu poder –remato el animal.

Harry se quedó en silencio unos minutos, de repente sonrió y miro a los ojos de su guardián.

- Si mi padre y mi padrino hubieran sabido esto, no hubiese existido nadie capaz de controlarlos – casi los veía jactándose de ser uno el heredero de los fundadores y al otro de ser el mejor amigo del dueño del castillo. Volvió a la realidad y se encontró con Áyax muy cómodo lamiéndose una de sus patas mientras aguardaba por él. Había divagado mucho?

- Perdona – agrego de inmediato – estaba divagando…..

- No debes preocuparte Harry – lo corto el animal.

Cuando rompió contacto con su amigo observo la sala y vio que está era completamente diferente a cuando había ingresado. Un acogedor mobiliario la adornaba, era casi una copia de su sala común. Había aparecido una chimenea y ahora que observaba mejor también lo habían hecho dos puertas.

- Pero que demo…- se contuvo- Amo la magia! – exclamo feliz

- Te dije que cuando aceptaras tu destino todo llegaría y hoy con ese simple pensamiento de tu padre lo has logrado, inconscientemente aceptaste tu destino – el león se puso de pie y se acercó al joven – esta es la sala principal, una de esas puertas te llevara a un estudio que posee una habitación secreta en la que descansa el libro, la otra es una sala de pociones – Harry asintió indeciso de esperar a que culmine o de dirigirse ahora mismo a la biblioteca. Opto por aguardar. El león se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada – Recorriendo el pasillo encontraras habitaciones para ti y tus amigos; también hallaras otras estancias que te serán útiles. Recuerda que aquí el tiempo no corre como afuera. Tus amigos ya pueden venir, nos vemos pronto heredero.

Harry no se inmuto, estaba tan perdido que no llego a reaccionar. Trataba de que su cerebro le explicara lo que había oído.

Se encamino a la biblioteca para buscar el libro pero se detuvo antes de entrar. Quería a sus amigos con él.

Salió de la sala y se asombró de ver todo iluminado por la luz del sol (aunque no hubiera ventanas hacia fuera) y adornado exquisitamente. Se iba a encaminar para recorrer el pasadizo cuando noto que por el muro donde había ingresado se hallaba ahora una gran puerta. Se preguntó si debía utilizarla o salir por el despacho del director. Decidió. Tomo el pasador y lo giro, para su asombro se encontró con en el pasillo de su sala común, se extrañó de que nadie pasara pero no le dio muchas vueltas, ya descubriría si era una casualidad o si lo llevaba a donde quería. Atravesó el umbral y ni bien estuvo en el pasillo este cobro nuevamente su vida. Observo el muro y no encontró ninguna puerta.

- No se supone que ibas a ver a Áyax? – lo cuestiono una voz susurrante detrás de él. Se giró bruscamente y se encontró con Hermione, Ron y Draco que lo observaban interrogantes.

- De ahí vengo – contesto simplemente.

- Vamos Harry – lo cuestiono Ron – acabamos de dejarte hace un minuto en el ala oeste.

- Pero es verdad, he ido a verlo y creo haber tardado más de una hora – les contesto igual de perplejo que sus amigos.

- Así que con eso se refería a que el tiempo no corre de la misma manera – concluyo Draco

- Evidentemente es un poderoso hechizo – agrego Hermione

- Tú crees? – le contesto sarcástico Ron ganándose una mirada mortal de su amiga.

- Cuéntanos – se apresuró el rubio para evitar la pelea.

- Busquemos a los demás – dijo Harry

- De seguro Ginny y Luna vienen hacia aquí, Neville venía con nosotros pero se desvió a la biblioteca por un libro de Herbología.

Esperaron unos minutos – en los que Ron volvió loco a Harry para que le contara. Cuando estuvieron todos, el moreno les pidió que se encaminaran a la sala especial (como ellos la llamaban). Hermione conjuro un hechizo Muffliato y el ojiverde comenzo el relato. Para cuando llegaron a la puerta ya les había contado lo más importante; cruzaron el muro y cuando los chicos vieron el pasillo en el que ellos habían estado a punto de atacar a Harry días atrás, se quedaron anonadados.

- Les dije – dijo Harry

Abrieron la puerta y entraron a la sala, todos se dedicaron a husmear un poco esta antes de terminar delante de las dos puertas.

- Cual será? – pregunto Ginny

- Probemos la de la derecha – sugirió Neville, Harry fue hasta esa y la abrió. Calderos y paredes repletas de ingredientes los observaban.

- Esta no es – comento Luna distraída mientras examinaba la habitación

- Continuemos – dijo Draco – volveremos más tarde – la emoción en sus ojos le recordó a la castaña lo mucho que el rubio amaba las pociones.

Fueron hacia la otra puerta y esperaron a que Harry la abriera. Este así lo hizo y se encontraron con una gran habitación, repleta de libros organizados en secciones que ocupaban las paredes desde el techo hasta el piso, también poseía un gran escritorio y sillones. Hermione empujo a Harry para abrirse paso, sus ojos iluminados brillaban de tal forma que Draco la encontró encantadora.

- Ya perdimos a Hermione – agrego jocoso Ron

Todos pasaron y se quedaron observando el gran cuadro que decoraba la pared del fondo, la única que no poseía libros. Era la imagen de un hombre anciano que vestía una túnica azul y con su mano derecha apoyada en el pecho llevaba un libro; mientras que su mano izquierda se encontraba levantada hacia el cielo y de ella surgía una esfera de luz. Era realmente imponente. A sus pies descansaba un león como Áyax pero de color natural y detrás del hombre en el aire un fénix blanco abría sus alas. Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada sobre la obvia asociación con los animales de Harry.

- Tiene que ser ahí – susurro Ginny

El moreno asintió y se acercó a la pintura, como no sabía bien que hacer opto por tomar el marco para ver si este se abría, pero nada paso. Se quedó observando la imagen y vio en la túnica del mago la imagen de un escudo estampado que no era visible a primera vista. Se acercó para observarlo mejor. Estaba seguro que así debería ser el que se encontraba desgastado en el pasillo. Era un fénix resurgiendo de las llamas con sus alas abiertas y como en la pintura también era blanco, se fijó mejor y vio que las llamas formaban el rostro de un león. Estiro su mano, sin saber si esto tendría efecto, y lo toco. Inmediatamente la pared desapareció dejando ver una nueva habitación, esta solo tenía un pedestal y en él se encontraba el preciado libro. Cruzo el umbral lentamente y fue hacia objeto. Respiro alejando cualquier duda y tomo el libro. Lo observo detenidamente, poseía una cubierta de cuero con runas doradas, el titulo rezaba "Codex Veritas". No quiso abrirlo allí porque sabía que lo estaban esperando. Fue hacia la salida y vio el rostro de sus amigos ansiosos aguardando por él. Cuando salió del cuarto busco a Hermione con la mirada, está estaba al borde del colapso por la emoción, estiro su mano hacia ella para entregarle el libro.

- No quieres verlo tu primero? – dijo entre extasiada por la oportunidad y dudosa de tomarla.

- Ya tendré tiempo, además no soportaría ver tu cara de ansiedad mientras lo leo. Tómalo, nosotros recorreremos el lugar, hay mucho más para ver.

La joven sin dudarlo tomo el libro y se adueñó de un sillón; olvidándose completamente del resto.

Salieron de la biblioteca, Draco fue directo a la sala de pociones y el resto salió al pasillo para ver las habitaciones. Estas eran acogedoras y había una para cada uno. Harry supuso que eran por si se quedaban hasta tarde y no volvían a la sala común. Encontraron también una sala de entrenamiento que era casi una réplica de la sala de Menesteres, un comedor que debía de estar conectado a la cocina del colegio porque Ron menciono que tenía tanta hambre que se comería un pastel completo de calabaza y este apareció sobre la mesa, logrando que el pelirrojo soltara un grito de júbilo que aturdió a sus amigos.

- Ya sabemos cuál será la habitación preferida de Ron – comento una voz detrás de ellos, Draco se les había unido y ahora todos observaban como el pelirrojo devoraba sin tapujos la tarta.

Continuaron examinando y encontraron otra habitación que poseía un pensadero y detrás de él, para desagrado de Harry, un gran Arco, que crispo su piel por el parecido con el del ministerio. Ginny tomo su mano en silencio.

- Que demonios es eso? – pregunto Ron ingresando a la habitación

- Por las dudas no lo toques – lo previno Harry

- Es un portal – contesto la voz de Hermione – en cuanto he leído que había uno aquí vine enseguida- Es un invento de Gryffindor para ir a cualquier parte del castillo.

- Es decir que si queremos ir al comedor solo lo atravesamos? – pregunto Neville

- Si, es para poder llegar en caso de urgencia, supongo que Godric pasaría mucho tiempo aquí y si lo necesitaban no corría como un loco por el castillo, solo abría el portal y listo – claramente estaba más que feliz de saber algo que el resto del mundo mágico ignoraba.

- Practico – agrego Draco

- Mucho – agrego Ginny – si estamos aquí y hay un ataque podremos ir enseguida.

Ron le conto a Hermione sobre el comedor y ella hizo el mismo comentario que el rubio. Había dos puertas mas pero estaban cerradas, así que supusieron que no eran para ellos. Ron indignado comento que no podían estar cerradas para Harry ya que era el dueño.

- Miren! – los llamo Luna cortando las quejas del pelirrojo. Estaba parada delante de uno de los cuadros que adornaba el pasillo – Es Gryffindor – todos se acercaron en seguida y descubrieron el porqué de la emoción; no era porque fuera uno de los fundadores, sino porque este tenía un parecido asombroso con Harry, no era exactamente igual pero no dejaba de asombrar.

- Ya sabes cómo te verás en unos años – bromeo Draco

Encontraron cuadros de todos los fundadores (no Slytherin) y se rieron del hecho de que Rowena era en realidad pelirroja.

- A los herederos de Merlín los pierden las pelirrojas! – agrego Ron, ganándose una palmada en la nuca de parte de su hermana.

- Tacto Ron, tacto – le dijo la pequeña Weasley, su hermano se encogió de hombros.

Volvieron a la sala principal y se sentaron alrededor del fuego.

- Es fascinante – exclamo la castaña – el libro está repleto de historias, de hechizos y encantamientos. Habla de cómo manejar los elementos, siempre con magia antigua obvio; tiene además hechizos de protección increíbles, algunos hechos para el castillo por la mismísima Rowena; de como entrenar la mente para comunicarse sin hablar…..

- Pero el libro no es anterior a los fundadores? – pregunto perdido Ron

- Si, pero ellos han agregado sus conocimientos – lo callo Hermione

- Si esperan que Harry agregue algo nuevo están muertos – rio el pelirrojo por su comentario con doble sentido y agrego de inmediato – Enseña a volar sin escoba?

- No Ron, nada de volar sin escoba – el joven se desinflo, Hermione volvió su rostro hacia Harry – pero enseña otra forma de aparición y por lo que he leído es más silenciosa y sin peligros de escindirse.

- Nos servirá de mucho – agrego Neville

- El libro no puede salir de aquí – les comunico la castaña- y nadie más que nosotros podrá verlo, es un recaudo establecido por el último guardián (Godric) para evitar que caiga en malas manos. Supongo que no quería de Slytherin lo tomara, si es que conocía de su existencia.

-Cuando practicamos? – pregunto Luna entusiasmada

-Ahh, también explica como es el asunto del tiempo. Podemos estar horas aquí que fueran serán minutos, a menos que queramos lo contrario. Es como si se ajustara a nuestras necesidades actuales! – dijo eufórica

- Genial! – dijo Ron

- Si, por fin algo que no nos consume más tiempo! – agrego Ginny logrando que todos rieran.

- Podremos hacer aquí nuestras tareas y nunca nos atrasaremos – aunque sonaba a un comentario de Hermione fue Luna la que lo dijo.

Luego de expresar cada uno su parecer fueron a la sala de entrenamiento, donde comprobaron que era, como sospechaban, una réplica de la sala de los Menesteres.

Primero decidieron practicar la aparicion, Hermione les dijo que la sala estaba habilitada para ello. Por suerte el hecho de que Dumbledore les hubiera enseñado magia antigua les aliviano el trabajo. Al cabo de unos tantos intentos ya casi todos la tenían dominada. Las mayores diferencias radicaban en que no generaba ningún tipo de ruido, una gran ventaja contra en "plop" que producía la aparición normal; y que no ocasionaba ningún trastorno al cuerpo, ni siquiera un leve mareo; y por sobre todo les proporcionaba la seguridad de que no era rastreable .

Satisfechos con su trabajo, decidieron ir a comer algo ya que no habían almorzado y habían pasado horas. Una vez terminado el almuerzo discutieron como repartirían su tiempo, tomaron la resolución de quedarse unos días, fuera seria como mucho una hora. Esa misma noche descubrieron también que las habitaciones les proporcionaban lo que necesitaban, sea ropa u otros accesorios que no tenían en ese momento.

Los días se convirtieron en dos semanas, las cuales aprovecharon muy bien. Cuando salieron descubrieron que solo habían pasado dos horas.

- Bien hecho Hermione! – le dijo Draco a la castaña, su amistad se había profundizado más al conocerse mejor sin las limitaciones que imponía la vida académica. Esta le sonrió en retribución.

- Debemos tener cuidado – interrumpió Harry – no debemos olvidar que al correr distinto el tiempo nosotros hemos vivido más cosas y es posible que nos olvidemos que fue lo último que hicimos o dijimos aquí.

Todos asintieron ante la veracidad de sus palabras. Fueron hasta sus habitaciones a buscar sus tareas para poder realizarlas más tarde. Cuando volvieron a reunirse decidieron ir a la oficina del director, previo paso por la cocina para pedirle a Dobby que vigilara a las serpientes.

Cuando llegaron el anciano director se encontraba con el Cap. Bairne, a este lo acompañaba otro hombre que parecía ser uno de sus oficiales; además estaban Kinsgley, Ojo Loco, Snape, Lupin y la Prof. McGonagall.

- Chicos, iba justamente a enviarlos a buscar. Esta noche después de la cena habrá una reunión de la Orden, la haremos aquí para no dejar el castillo desprotegido – Dumbledore noto que querían hablarle de algo en privado y se apresuró a añadir – por casualidad me veo en la necesidad de ir hacia los terrenos, podrían acompañarme? Me dirijo a hablar con Aragog.

Los chicos asintieron y saludaron al resto con un asentimiento. Se fueron sin decir una palabra.

- Hay algo raro en ellos – comento la Prof. de Transformaciones

- Si, pero no podría decir que… – contesto Lupin – se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que volvieron a sus discusiones.

El anciano director se detuvo recién cuando alcanzaron los terrenos del castillo.

- Veo que quieren decirme algo – comento Dumbledore sin mirar a ninguno en particular

- Si…, queríamos pedir permiso ausentarnos por algunas horas, a lo sumo alguna noche no dormiremos en nuestras camas ...- dijo Harry sin preámbulos.

- Y esa ausencia se debería a…..?- sonrió mirando por debajo de sus gafas de media luna.

- La sala del Heredero, la hemos encontrado – pronuncio despacio Harry mirando los alrededores.

- Has encontrado el libro? – pregunto realmente expectante el director.

Harry miro a Hermione y esa lanzo un hechizo _Muffliato_ para evitar cualquier inconveniente, luego se acercó al director y le resumió lo acontecido hacía ya dos semanas para ellos, unas horas para el mago. Dumbledore estaba maravillado por los contenidos y así como por los descubrimientos realizados, lamentando profundamente no poder leer el libro y tampoco acceder a la cámara.

- Supongo que es lo mejor – se resignó el director, guardo silencio unos segundos y de repente dijo – Así que Slytherin descendía de Morgana!- la emoción emanaba de su piel – Cuantos detalles perdidos se podrán recuperar….- miro a Hermione y dijo – Señorita Granger espero que recopile la mayor cantidad posible – la joven asintió orgullosa por la tarea encomendada por el sabio director.

- Nos volverá locos – le susurro Ron a Neville y este le sonrió.

Intercambiaron unos pocos datos más y además de darles permiso Dumbledore decidió que suspendería las clases extras con los demás profesores. Igualmente Dumbledore les solicito que cualquier duda acudieran a él que en la medida de sus conocimientos trataría de ayudarlos.

Al concluir la charla, el director le solicito a Harry que lo acompañara al límite del Bosque Prohibido. Esperaron unos minutos en silencio y de pronto notaron en la oscuridad la forma de una gigantesca araña. Aragog había llegado; aunque por precaución no iba a mostrarse a la luz. La acrotarantula agradeció a Harry por salvar a su hijo de una muerte injusta y por ello prometió proteger las fronteras del castillo en caso de invasión. Luego de los saludos de rigor, la araña, despareció tan silenciosamente como había aparecido.

En el camino de regreso al castillo Harry tuvo una duda y se volvió hacia el director.

- Si no hubiera pasado el incidente con su hijo, Aragog nos hubiera brindado su apoyo igual?

- Lamento decir que no creo, Voldemort le ofrecería algo que nosotros nunca – Harry lo miro entendiendo a donde apuntaba.

- Que cosa? – pregunto Ron sabiendo la respuesta pero no queriendo aceptarla

- Comida para todos sus hijos, señor Weasley, un colegio lleno de ella.

- Que irónico que al final intentando atacarnos, nos hayan terminado ayudando – agrego Hermione

- Las ironías del destino, Señorita Granger, encontrara muchas en el extenso camino de la vida. Si algo he aprendido a lo largo de todos estos años, es que el destino no carece del sentido de ironía.

Continuaron el camino en silencio. Al entrar se separaron de Dumbledore y se dirigieron nuevamente a la sala. Faltaban cuatro horas para la reunión de la Orden, eso les daba tiempo más que suficiente para estar preparados.

**CAPITULO EDITADO 13-10-2011**

**Hice unos leves cambios para poder rehacer los capítulos que no están publicados pero que no megustaban como iban. Dentro de unos días publico el que sigue. **


	18. Capas y Espadas

_**Disclamer: No es mío y nunca lo va a ser, lastima...**_

_**Nota: las frases escritas entre barras - /xxxx/ - son las conversaciones que mantienen mentalmente.**_

**Capítulo 18 "Capas y Espadas"**

La reunión de la Orden comenzó a las ocho en punto. Los presentes esperaron expectantes a que su líder les comunicara las novedades.

- Hemos establecido; gracias al aporte invaluable de nuestros espias – Dumbledore extendió sus manos señalando a Severus y Remus – que Voldemort – ignoro los sonidos provenientes de sus subalternos – esta intentando encontrar alguna manera de extender su existencia – muchos abrieron sus bocas en desconcierto – y tenemos claros indicios de que ha encontrado una forma que parece….prometedora – concluyo el director esperando que asimilaran la información – no sabemos a ciencia cierta que es, sin embargo lo que si sabemos es que esta buscando…ciertos ingredientes u objetos que han de ser necesarios para tal fin.

- Sabemos cuáles o que son? – inquirió Bill Weasley

- No todos, aunque por lo que Severus pudo averiguar, todavía están buscando el emplazamiento de muchos de ellos. Algunos ya los tiene en su poder, como los que se llevaron del Callejón Diagon durante el último ataque.

- Del callejón? Pero que podría necesitar de ahí que fuera raro? – agrego Minerva

- Gracias al trabajo exhaustivo del señor Ollivander, se dedujo que se llevaron una varita de cada clase, obviamente necesitarían sus núcleos.

- Y cuáles serán los pasos a seguir? – pregunto Kinsgley

- Por ahora doblaremos las guardias en el Ministerio, tanto mágico como muggle, asi como en San Mungo y por supuesto Hogwarts.

- Tenemos alguna sospecha de que atacaran alguno de estos lugares? – pregunto Arthur

- No. Sin embargo sin un lugar preciso; lo único que podemos hacer es proteger los sitios más importantes de nuestro mundo, por lo menos hasta que tengamos datos más concretos.

Todos asintieron a las palabras pronunciadas por su líder y se dividieron para diagramar las guardias. Mientras tanto Dumbledore observaba un papel en su escritorio esperando el momento oportuno para comunicar, lo que sabía generaría muchas repercusiones por lo poco ortodoxo del procedimiento. Quince minutos después, habiendo recibido todos sus respectivas asignaciones, el anciano les llamo la atención.

- Bien, ahora que ya todos saben lo que tienen que hacer hay algo más que necesito comunicarles – haciendo acopio de la serenidad que lo caracterizaba pronuncio las palabras – Hoy también serán introducidos, solo para su conocimiento, un grupo nuevo de integrantes – levantando las manos silenciando los primeros comentarios - ...se que no es usual que no hayan sido entrevistados o entrenados por algunos de ustedes y entiendo sus objeciones, pero las identidades de este grupo en particular no serán reveladas a nadie, – todos los observaron con claro desconcierto – solo yo se quiénes son.- el bullicio cubrió la habitación en segundos.

- IMPOSIBLE! DESDE CUANDO NO CONFIAS EN NOSOTROS DUMBLEDORE! – grito un enfurecido Moddy

- POR QUE NO PODEMOS SABER QUIENES SON?- se escuchó desde algún rincón

- Como sabemos que no son espías o que no nos traicionaran? – Pregunto una pálida Molly

- SUFICIENTE!-elevo la voz el director – Si he decidido esto, es por qué es la mejor o la única manera de llevarlo a cabo.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella pasaron dos personas envueltas en túnicas negras, las caras cubiertas por las capuchas.

- Que bueno que están aquí – dijo afablemente el anciano – pueden ubicarse cerca de Fawkes – señalo a su mascota y se volvió hacia la Orden que miraba a los visitantes entre desconfianza y desconcierto – Estos son los representantes del grupo. Han decidido unirse a nosotros en esta lucha y por ello debemos estar agradecidos. Antes de que pregunten, están aquí para cuando nos crucemos en el campo de batalla sepan diferenciarlos del resto. SON NUESTROS ALIADOS y como tal les ofreceremos la ayuda necesaria – el tono terminal dejo claro que no se discutiría sobre el tema; más de uno debió morderse la lengua para no hacer algún comentario desaprobatorio.

- Como se supone que nos contactaremos con estos...aliados?– el sarcasmo con que pronuncio la palabra final casi opaco el tono insidioso de la pregunta del profesor de pociones.

- Nosotros no nos comunicaremos – contesto el director – deben entender que ellos son independientes, pero en caso de extrema urgencia siempre puedo enviar a Fawkes para que los ubique – los miro antes de que comenzaran a quejarse - ...independientes no quiere decir desleales; ellos irán donde se los necesite.

Todos se quedaron regulando las palabras del anciano lider mientras observaban a los dos encapuchados. La túnica no dejaba entrever mucho, solo se podía distinguir que eran un hombre de cabellos castaños recogidos en una cola , con ojos azules intensos; y una mujer de cabellos negros como la noche que caían hasta sus hombros y con unos ojos verdes profundos, ambos de contextura física intermedia, sus posturas indicaban confianza y según Snape soberbia. Tenían espadas cruzadas en la espalda, aunque para más de uno eran solo para aparentar; ya no eran comunes luchadores diestros con ellas, era un arte casi extinto. Los dos vestían botas negras de cuero, parecía dragón o algo por el estilo y por debajo de la túnica a uno de ellos se le notaban dos dagas en el cinturón. Las túnicas tenían en la esquina derecha estampado un fénix en llamas. No podía saberse su edad pero no podrían tener más que veintitantos años y esto genero comentarios cada vez más subidos de tono; culminando en una discusión entre algunos miembros de la Orden sobre la capacidad o incapacidad de los jóvenes para luchar y siquiera para estar ahí. Todos fueron silenciados abruptamente por el director

- Creí haber dejado claro este punto, deberían confiar en ellos, poseen las aptitudes para ser miembros de la Orden; sin embargo si eso no les parece suficiente, como su líder pido que confíen en mi criterio – era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Dumbledore levantaba la voz más de una vez en una reunión – Además no olviden que tenemos invitados – dirigió su vista a los jóvenes– que pensaran ellos de nuestra organización si ni siquiera podemos aceptar los temas cerrados y mucho menos actuar acorde a la edad y circunstancias.

Todos desviaron su vista abochornados por la llamada de atención. Fue Kinsgley el que rompió la atmosfera.

- Como son sus nombre Albus, o por lo menos como debemos llamarlos?

Antes de que el director pudiera responder un grito los sobresalto a todos.

- ATACAN EL MINISTERIO! – era el cuadro de unos de los directores – ESTAN ATACANDO AHORA MISMO!

- Severus… – el profesor asintió – ten cuidado, por alguna razón es la segunda vez que no te comunican un ataque – el profesor salió de la oficina casi corriendo – Remus, Capitán avisen primero a los distintos puntos y luego aparezcan en el ministerio – miro a los visitantes y estos asintieron y salieron rápidamente del despacho – Minerva, Hagrid protejan el castillo junto con los profesores, el resto nos vemos allá.

- Que…? – la frese de Moody quedo en el aire ya el director extendió sus manos para desaparecer en una llamarada junto a su leal mascota.

- Ya escucharon! – dijo Bill sacando a todos de su estupor – Cada minuto que perdemos se pierden vidas! – La verdad de las palabras los hicieron reaccionar. Algunos se dirigieron hacia la chimenea, otros comenzaron el descenso para los terrenos.

En el ministerio de magia reinaba el caos. Dumbledore apareció en una llamarada y comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Algunos de los mortífagos al verlo, emprendieron un ataque sistemático contra el poderoso mago para ganarse el favor de su maestro. Nadie noto cuando siete individuos aparecieron y se integraron a la batalla. La Orden comenzó a llegar de apoco equilibrando la balanza; los aurores no habrían podido defender mucho más, la superioridad numérica era importante y por cada mortífagos que aturdían caían dos de ellos.

Los mortífagos observaron curiosos al nuevo grupo que eliminaba rápidamente a quienes se cruzaban en su camino en pos de auxiliar a los ciudadanos que habían quedado atrapados en el fuego cruzado. Los esbirros de Voldemort no tardaron en darse cuenta de que no eran simples principiantes; la elegancia de sus movimientos y los poderosos hechizos los hacían ver casi invencibles. Rápidamente los capitanes de los distintos grupos de mortífagos se volcaron a destruir a los invasores, no podían permitir que les arrebataran una batalla que estaba casi ganada. Asimismo los forasteros parecieron adivinar sus intenciones tomando posiciones para interceptar el inminente ataque.

Dolohov, Bellatrix, los hermanos Carrows, los hermanos Lestrange y Avery comenzaron sus duelos individuales tratando de intimidar a sus oponentes, sin embargo se encontraron con que su objetivo estaba lejos de realizarse; los desconocidos no retrocedieron un ápice, ni siquiera titubearon ante la utilización de magia oscura y comenzaron un ataque sincronizado con hechizos que les eran desconocidos. Tanto los aurores como los miembros de la Orden observaban como podían el despliegue de poderosos hechizos y estaban aliviados de saber que esos extraños personajes estuvieran de su lado. Algo que llamaba la atención de los dos bandos es que no escucharon hablar ni una sola vez entre ellos a los nuevos integrantes de la Orden pero debían de comunicarse de alguna manera porque la concordancia en sus movimientos era exquisita. Atacaban y defendían, no solo a ellos sino también a sus compañeros si notaban algún mortifago que se acercaba por la retaguardia. La mayoría de los hechizos eran no verbales y los que no, eran pronunciados casi en susurros lo que hacía mucho más difícil escucharlos. Uno de ellos, el joven de cabellos castaños que fue introducido en la reunión, venció rápidamente a su oponente y se dirigió ágilmente hacia el interior del ministerio; los otros rápidamente cerraron filas para que nadie pudiera seguirle. Los mortífagos se notaban cada vez más cansados, Bellatrix ya no reía y era claro que le costaba mucho trabajo eludir los hechizos de su contrincante; que resulto ser otra mujer, aunque esta poseía cabellos rojo como el fuego recogido en una larga trenza que caía hasta su cintura.

Remus Lupin llego con el capitán Bairne, ubico enseguida a Tonks y se tranquilizó sabiendo estaba luchando junto a Moody. Su acompañante manejaba una espada con destreza mientras él lo cubría con un escudo y atacaba al mismo tiempo; el hombre lobo admiraba la habilidad física del capitán que embestía al que se ponía a su alcance. En su campo de visión entraron algunos de los nuevos miembros y quedo azorado con lo que sus ojos le enseñaban. De pronto algo debía haber ocurrido porque los seis se detuvieron al mismo tiempo; sus oponentes al notar esto, deseando aprovechar la distracción, redoblaron sus esfuerzos. Lanzaron rayos verdes hacia sus contrincantes, sin embargo los "Fénix" no se inmutaron; para asombro de todos los que observaban la escena los rayos ni siquiera llegaron a tocarlos, de alguna manera habían evitado los mismos con agiles y casi imperceptibles movimientos. Repentinamente se abalanzaron sobre los servidores del señor oscuro, que al no esperar un enfrentamiento físico cayeron sobre sus espaldas y antes de que pudieran levantar sus varitas nuevamente seis espadas apuntaban a sus gargantas y para asombro de Remus las capuchas revelaban tres mujeres y tres hombres. Por segundos todos quedaron congelados en sus lugares, el silencio se extendió y la expectación creció a pasos agigantados. El sonido de una risa malévola rompió el silencio y de la nada una serpiente de fuego apareció sobre el atrio, dirigiéndose al centro de la batalla. Los magos – de ambos bandos- la observaron aproximarse sabiendo que portaba con ella su fin.

- Fiendfyre – susurro Kinsgley sin esperanzas de sobrevivir, no había escudo posible que detuviera el fuego demoniaco.

Algunos cerraron sus ojos esperando lo inevitable pero nunca llego, algo se interpuso entre ellos y la serpiente, fue hasta algunos segundos después que todos vieron que dos de los misteriosos "fénix" con sus brazos extendidos hacia la serpiente corrían hacia el grupo que recibiría el primer impacto del hechizo. De alguna manera conjuraron un escudo; sus espadas otra vez en sus vainas y el resto de su grupo posicionado para mantener a alcance a los dos, ahora libres de oponentes, mortífagos. Al mismo tiempo una gran explosión ocasiono que el techo colapsara, al haber una guarda anti-desaparición nadie podía escapar; se desato el pandemónium; todos corrían sin destino fijo; a los cuatro encapuchados nos les quedo otra que dejar sus presas y conjurar un gran escudo para detener los escombros de mayor tamaño. Duelos detenidos recomenzaron y gente caía herida, o muerta al cruzarse en el camino de los hechizos.

Los capitanes de los grupos se levantaron rápidamente, aprovechando el disturbio para escapar y salvar sus vidas, por lo menos hasta que el Señor tenebroso pusiera sus manos sobre ellos. Habían fracaso y lo sabían. Mientras todo esto ocurría Voldemort aparecía triunfante en el Hall y aunque por un segundo su ira por lo que creía una batalla ganada se reflejó en su rostro; se recuperó rápidamente tomando posición junto a Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange desapareciendo llevándoselos con el. Al notar la salida de su amo muchos de los mortífagos activaron sus trasladadores, y otros no tuvieron tanta suerte terminando apresados por la Orden o por los aurores.

Los dos "fénix" que estaban conteniendo a la serpiente esperaron que se acercara uno de los que estaban deteniendo escombros, realizo unos movimientos con sus manos, y la serpiente se convirtió en humo. Una de las mujeres, la que había estado conteniendo el hechizo, corrió hacia una de las esquinas, de la cual surgió el joven que se había dirigido al interior del ministerio y el mismo Dumbledore. Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron unos segundos frente a frente, de repente la joven asintió y ambos se giraron al anciano director que luego de un breve intercambio tomo posición con sus aliados, y comenzó a desvanecer los grandes escombros que el resto del grupo sostenía con su escudo.

En el recuento final ambos lados sufrieron bajas, si bien la mayoría eran mortífagos aprendices, muchos trabajadores quedaron en medio del fuego cruzado cuando inicio el ataque. También había muchos aurores que habían hecho lo posible para defender el Ministerio.

Los "fénix" como los llamaba la mayoría se reunieron en la fuente y sin mediar palabras con nadie desaparecieron.

- Albus, quienes son ellos realmente? – pregunto un cansado y lastimado Ojo Loco.

- Son nuestros aliados y eso es lo único que importa. – zanjo nuevamente el director.

- Encontró lo buscaba? – Pregunto un agitado Capitán Bairne – el Lord ese… - aclaro

- Lamentablemente debo contestar que sí, pero no hablaremos aquí, nos veremos en el cuartel en una hora, debo hablar con Funge y regresar al colegio para asegurarme que todo está en orden – el cansancio y la edad se dejaron ver en la tez del poderoso mago que se giró en busca del regordete ministro.

- Vieron cómo peleaban? – pregunto un emocionado Bill Weasley – Ojala pudiera moverme así...

- No solo lo físico, los hechizos que utilizaron. Creo que algunos no los he visto nunca – Agrego Remus

- Si, yo tampoco… - agrego Kinsgley – Jamás pensé que vería a alguien, aparte de Dumbledore y Quien-Tu-Sabes detener el fuego maldito; pensé que esta vez no vivía para contarlo.

- Vamos al cuartel, allí continuaremos la charla. – dijo Hestia Jones.

Todos asintieron a la recomendación de la bruja.

- Kinsgley y yo llevaremos los prisioneros a Azkaban – agrego Tonks

Remus paso una de sus manos por sus grises cabellos y en compañía del Cap. Bairne se dirigió hacia el exterior para poder aparecer en Grimmauld Place.

**Hermione POV**

Subió la capucha de su túnica y salió detrás de Harry con destino el despacho del director. Luego de mucho pensar el grupo había decidido que ella y su amigo moreno eran los indicados para ser los representantes del grupo.

Muchas cosas habían pasado durante esos seis meses...seis meses en los que no solo su capacidad intelectual cambio, también su magia y sobre todo ellos.

_**Flash Back**_

_Lo primero que hicieron fue establecer cuando tiempo estarían viviendo allí, luego de un rápido cálculo de Hermione llegaron a la conclusión de que serian casi seis meses. Dividieron su tiempo entre las distintas materias y actividades. Se abocaron a estudiar con ahínco, y a practicar de la misma manera. Por las mañanas convertían la sala en un campo de entrenamiento, tomaron todo lo que el profesor Bairne les había enseñado y lo continuaron practicando. Con el tiempo la sala les proporcionaría un entrenador, para seguir avanzando. Luego un almuerzo ligero y se dedicaban unas horas a estudiar para culminar con la parte práctica de los hechizos y por supuesto, la magia elemental._

_Descubrieron que algunos de los elementos se les daban a unos mejores que a otros; por ejemplo a Ron tenia mejores resultados con el elemento tierra que con aire, todo lo contrario a Hermione. La castaña suponía que la razón de ello radicaba en la personalidad de cada uno, Harry y Ginny tenían más atracción con el elemento fuego; Draco con el agua, al igual que Neville; Ron y Luna con el elemento tierra y Hermione con el aire. Todos podían conjurar los otros elementos, pero esos eran más afines a ellos. _

_Cuando apareció Áyax - logrando que todos saltaran de la conmoción - para presentarse, ya que aparte de Harry el resto nunca lo había visto, ella no pudo evitar pasarse toda la tarde hablando con él de historia y de lo equivocado que eran los conceptos actuales, sobre todo con el levantamiento de los duendes o la desaparición y exilio de los vampiros. Concluyo que evidentemente eso de que la "historia la escriben los que ganas" era literal y los magos se habían encargado de despreciar y eliminar gran parte de las otras razas._

_Gracias a Merlín que se le había ocurrido crear cuadros descriptivos para cada uno de sus amigos, en los que volcó toda la información que tenían del exterior, hubiese sido casi imposible llevar una clara sucesión de los últimos eventos compartidos con sus compañeros y profesores._

_Pero sobre todo su amistad con Draco se profundizo; aunque no le ocurrió solo a ella; todos habían mejorado la relación con el rubio Slytherin, incluso Ron. Noches enteras hablando de sus temores, sueños, anhelos y esperanzas habían fortalecido sus lazos. _

_**Fin Flashback**_

La mano de Harry en su hombro la hizo regresar a la realidad habían llegado a destino. Ahora solo les restaba enfrentar a la Orden. Los gritos podían oírse a través de la puerta.

Cuando tomo su lugar junto al fénix pudo tener una visión completa de la oficina, había muchas personas conocidas, pero también otras que nunca había visto en Grimmauld Place. Casi no escucho lo que el director decía, su atención estaba centrada en las personas que sabía serían las más difíciles de que aceptaran las buenas nuevas sin quejarse: el profesor Snape y Ojo Loco Moody. No la decepcionaron.

- /_Era obvio que iban reaccionar así_/ - escucho la vos de Harry en su mente, ella le envio el equivalente a un asentimiento a su mente.

- /_Menos mal que se ocurrió alterar nuestra imagen y agregarnos años, sino creo que los gritos se escucharían hasta Hogsmeade_/ - agrego su amigo y ella no puedo estar más de acuerdo

_**Flashback**_

_- Creo deberíamos poner alguna clase de glamour sobre nosotros – dijo Draco_

_- Si, también pienso igual, nos ahorraríamos mucha de nuestra salud mental al evitar esa discusión – comento Ginny pensando claramente en su familia._

_- Brillante idea! - agrego Hermione – vamos a intentarlo_

_Un rato después siete jóvenes desconocidos sonreían con suficiencia._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Sintió una presión en su cabeza y sus ojos se enfocaron en el profesor de Pociones, que con el entrecejo fruncido la observaba fijamente. Era tan obvio que iba a intentar usar Legeremancia en ellos; claro que no se esperaba que su Oclumancia fuera mejor que la del mismo director. Le gustaría ver su cara cuando se enterará de que era ella la que lo había vencido, pero por ahora debían usar el hechizo de glamour para alejar todas las sospechas; después de todo era demasiada casualidad que aparecieran siete personas y cuando ellos también eran siete.

La voz del director Dippet resonó en la sala, ella giró el rostro hacia el ex-ojiverde

-/_Llego la hora_/ - comento suavemente

-/_No te preocupes Mione, estamos listos_/ - contesto su amigo

Esperaron que el director los dejara ir y salieron rápidamente. Antes de que alguien los viera abrió un portal y desaparecieron hacia la Sala del Heredero. En un parpadeo estaban en destino y en unos minutos los demás estaban listos.

Miro hacia los lados, Ginny usaba cabello eran y de un rojo intenso pero sus ojos eran grises y sus facciones estaban acentuadas, le sonrió para darle confianza; del otro lado Draco con cabellos café y ojos azules apretó su mano gentilmente. Esta era su prueba y tenían que superarla.

Aparecieron en la sala del heredero. Se sacaron las capas y tomaron asiento en sus lugares favoritos.

- Nos vas a decir ahora que ocurrió? – pregunto Ron su vos era la misma pero sus cabellos castaño oscuro y sus ojos grises sumandos a un mentón afilado lo cambiaban completamente- siempre jugando de misterioso….-agrego por lo bajo.

Harry se había negado a decírselos en el ministerio aun cuando nadie podría escucharlos. Les había costado un poco el manejo de la Telepatía pero al acabar sus estudios de Oclumancia y Legiremancia les fue mucho más accesible.

- Seguimos esperando – apuro Draco

El niño que vivió se despeino aún más su indómito cabello, tomo aire y comenzó su relato.

- Luego de que aparecimos en el Ministerio me dispuse a buscar a Voldemort, sabía que tenía que estar en algún lugar porque era demasiada casualidad después de lo que Dumbledore había dicho de los ingredientes. Vi en la mente de Dolohov la puerta del departamento de Misterios y las ordenes de que nadie debía acercarse a ella para no molestar a su señor, así que lo doblegue y fui en su búsqueda, Dumbledore debe de haberse dado cuenta porque salió tras de mí. Cuando me alcanzo estaba ya en la habitación de las puertas giratorias, tratando de sentir rastros de magia, nos percatamos de que había dos lugares donde no podríamos sentirlo; uno era la puerta que permanece siempre cerrada y la otra era la habitación del velo.

- Porque solo esas? – pregunto Neville, el llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros con un color rubio cobrizo y ojos negros, su piel pálida y pómulos prominentes coronaban sus rasgos.

- Porque ambas poseen muchísima energía, y cubrirían el rastro de cualquier mago – aclaro Hermione – sigue Harry…

_**Flashback**_

_Harry junto al director se dirigió primero a la puerta que siempre está cerrada, una parte de él deseaba que Voldemort estuviera ahí para no tener que enfrentar el arco otra vez… pero no, continuaba cerrada; solo quedaba el velo de la muerte. El director miro al joven a los ojos y abrió la puerta despacio; no los sorprendió en absoluto que el señor oscuro estuviera allí. Estaba de pie recitando algo en la base del arco, Colagusano, que estaba posicionado al final de las escaleras, giro y se percató de la presencia sus enemigos; de inmediato lanzo un hechizo pero no hacia el joven y el anciano, sino hacia su maestro. Dumbledore lanzo un aturdidor hacia Tom pero no lo toco, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que lo que Peter había lanzado había sido un escudo. Harry se enfocó en la rata y el director en su viejo alumno; sin embargo antes de que pudiera volver a atacar, Voldemort termino su canto y estiro una mano para tomar el velo. Dumbledore lanzo otro hechizo pero el señor oscuro lo desvió con un movimiento de varita mientras guardaba un trozo del velo en un vial. Culminada su tarea, comenzó un duelo con el director. Ambos se desplazaron hacia el otro lado de la habitación, mientras que el traidor corría a esconderse entre las bases de la tarima del arco; el moreno harto de esto, lanzo un hechizo de tierra que hizo temblar todo a su alrededor y obligo a Peter a subir sobre la tarima, Harry imito la acción. No le fue fácil concentrarse estando tan cerca otra vez del sitio que le robo la última familia que le quedaba, no podía dejar de pelear pero al mismo tiempo en su mente se repetían las escenas del año anterior…estaba tan cerca del velo que las voces susurraban en sus oídos sin parar, perdió la concentración unos segundos y Voldemort debió notarlo desde su posición porque lanzo una maldición cortante que Harry evito le diera de lleno pero que rozo su hombro. Cuando el moreno realizo el brusco movimiento no vio que se arrojó en dirección de Colagusano, este instintivamente salto hacia atrás sin percatarse de que era lo que se encontraba a su espalda. Lo último que Harry vio Peter Pettigrew fue el horror en su rostro al saber que estaba cayendo a través del velo. Ironía del destino pensó Harry o tal vez justicia divina; no le dio mucha importancia. El sentimiento de desolación que lo inundo supo bien que no era por el merodeador que traiciono a sus padres, sino porque ahora sería imposible limpiar el nombre de Sirius. _

_La voz de Voldemort lo hizo volver a la realidad._

_- Ya he cumplido con mi objetivo – girando hacia Harry continuo – Ya nos volveremos a ver Harry Potter y esa será la última vez que camines sobre esta tierra! – lanzo la maldición asesina hacia el director y cuando este se movió para esquivarla aprovecho para dirigirse hacia la puerta – Si salen de aquí con vida, claro está – agrego y con rápidos movimientos lanzo un hechizo para retrasarlos. _

_Harry y Dumbledore, luego de lidiar con las dagas enviadas hacia ellos, recorrieron el camino que los llevaría nuevamente hacia el atrio. _

_- /Va hacia ustedes!/ - les envió a sus amigos telepáticamente._

_Antes de que llegaran a su destino la voz de Voldemort pareció brotar de los alrededores._

_- Veamos que es más importante para ti viejo tonto- escupió con desdén la voz- atraparme o salvar tu preciosa orden – y sin más oyeron como conjuraba la maldición del fuego maldito y estuvieron seguros que era hacia los magos que luchaban en el atrio; mientras su risa malévola inundaba el lugar._

_-/Fiendfyre en su dirección!/- grito son su mente y temió por sus amigos. Todavía tenían que tomar el estúpido ascensor!_

_Cuando arribaron al atrio el señor oscuro se había marchado y Ginny se dirigía hacia ellos._

_- /Los teníamos pero tuvimos que dejarlos ir cuando la serpiente apareció. Voldemort se llevó a los Lestrange cuando se fue/ - comento la joven rápidamente _

_- /No importa Ginny, ahora encarguemos de sacar a la gente de aquí, nuestro objetivo lo cumplimos, ahora sabe que hay más gente dispuesta a hacerle frente/ - la joven asintió. Ambos se giraron a Dumbledore que aguardaba pacientemente._

_- Vamos a deshacernos de los escombros y luego nosotros nos iremos al colegio, ¿o sería mejor ir a Grimmauld Place? – pregunto Harry al director_

_- Creo que sería preferible que ustedes vayan directo al colegio, yo lidiare con la Orden, están cansados pero tendrán un montón de preguntas que habrá que manejar de alguna manera – contesto cansado el poderoso mago. _

_**Fin Flashback**_

- Eso fue todo lo que ocurrió – agrego el moreno a sus amigos – Y ustedes?

Rápidamente lo pusieron al tanto de los sucesos ocurridos en su ausencia.

- Fue inevitable tener que dejar ir a los inútiles, sobre todo por que Bellatrix estaba bajo mi espada – agrego sombríamente Neville (él había tomado el lugar dejado por Ginny cuando corrió hacia el fuego demoniaco)

- Ya llegara el momento de que la enfrentes nuevamente – lo animo Luna

- Tendrías que haber visto sus caras Harry! – exclamo emocionado Ron- cuando dejamos de dar vueltas y los doblegamos…. fue invaluable!

- Me hubiese gustado verlo…. – contesto Harry

- Menos mal que aprendimos a comunicarnos telepáticamente – dijo Draco – es una gran ventaja y da un toque terrorífico – agrego con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Bueno, no se ustedes pero yo estoy exhausta y necesito descansar. Nos vemos mañana – Saludo la castaña.

Todos asintieron y lanzaron saludos por lo bajo

- pero yo antes pasare por la cocina – todos miraron a Ron – que? Tengo hambre – se quejó el ex pelirrojo y salió de la habitación.

- Siempre tienes hambre- se escuchó un coro de voces a lo lejos, pero no se molestó en girarse para ver quienes habían sido, sabía que tenían razón.

_**Se que tarde mucho pero con el trabajo, el nene y el estudio se me hace imposible dedicarme mas tiempo. Gracias a los que siguen ahí.**_


End file.
